Enduring the Evil
by Librius
Summary: A Camping Trip goes wrong. Seven friends must find a way to escape the mansion and uncover the truth of what happened there, along the way gaining the help of STARS members, they must work together to escape. Slight ChrisxJill
1. Camping Trip

**Enduring the Evil**

**Disclaimer: This is my first attempt at a Resident evil Fanfic. The story is the Resident Evil plot but due to some changes I have put into it, it is non-canon, and takes place during the mansion incident. Seven friends decide to go on a camping trip and go to the Arklay Mountains. However they later find out something is wrong and with their car broken down, they decide to travel deep into the forest and take shelter in a mysterious mansion, only later realising that the mansion may be just as dangerous as the outside. All OCs in this story belong to me and my friends. Story has been updated, all spelling mistakes and errors that I could find have been fixed.**

**Chapter 1 - Camping Trip**

**July. 1998 Raccoon Forest**

_"Alpha Team is flying around the forest zone, situated in northwest Raccoon City, where we are searching for the helicopter of our compatriots, Bravo Team, who disappeared during the middle of their mission."_

The pilot of the helicopter looked over at one of his teammates. "Chris you haven't found it yet?"

Chris shook his head. "No, not yet Brad."

_"Bizarre murder cases have recently occurred in Raccoon City. There are outlandish reports of families being attacked by a group of about ten people. Victims, were apparently...eaten. The Bravo Team was sent in to investigate, but we lost contact."_

"Look Chris!" Jill said as the helicopters searchlight illuminated a part of the forest revealing something just up ahead. A helicopter.

Everyone immediately jumped out of the helicopter as it landed and rushed towards the sight of the helicopter they saw.

Joseph knocked the helicopter door open and raised his weapon while looking around for survivors.

_"Bravo Teams helicopter was a derelict."_

With his weapon in hand, Joseph leaned over the seats to see if there was anyone in the cockpit, all he found was a body, slumped over the edge of the seats.

_"Save for the remaining body of Kevin."_

Joseph leaned in closer to get a better view of who it was, and immediately regretted it when he found out it was Bravo Teams pilot, dead, torn and clawed to death from the looks of it. After getting a large scare from the sight, Joseph jumped out of the helicopter and rushed back towards his teammates.

_"We continued our search for the other members, and it turned into...a nightmare."_

The five STARS members searched around the forest and split up into groups to cover more ground. Through the course of their search, they continued to find nothing, and their search was only more difficult due to the heavy fog that made it much more harder to see.

Jill and Joseph stumbled upon something though, a wrecked campsite, tents destroyed and a large backpack, from the looks of it, someone had been camping here not too long ago. Seeing how much of a mess it was in, they were immediately brought to the assumption that something must have happened to the people who were camping around the area. "Let's move on." Jill said as she went on ahead.

Joseph followed but started to fall behind. Just as he was about to catch up, a sound stopped him in his tracks. No, not a sound, a growl. Joseph glanced around and aimed his shotgun at the source of the growl, but there was nothing there.

He remained where he stood with his gun raised for a quick minute, it was so quiet that the only sound he could hear was his heavy breathing. After assuming he was just hearing things, he sighed and lowered his weapon.

However, as he was about to move on, a sound immediately forced him to fully face a pack of dogs that rushed towards him. He was only able to fire off one shot before the dogs brought him down and started to gang up on him.

Jill was immediately aware of what was happening when she heard the shot and his screams, when Joseph fired his handgun to try and get the dogs off of him, Jill assisted. But their efforts started to slow down when Joseph's screams started to diminish as dogs tore him apart. Jill stopped firing her handgun and just watched in shock as Joseph went silent, whereas the dogs continued to eat away at him.

Eventually, one of the dogs stopped and slowly turned to her. She was unable to move as she was still frozen in shock at Joseph's death, and immediately she fell to the ground as the dog rushed towards her.

But as it leaped into the air at her, it got blasted aside by another gun. Chris ran over to Jill and helped her to her feet, both of them noticed the rest of the pack had turned their attention on them. "Come on!" Chris shouted as pulled Jill to her feet and ran away from the dogs.

As they ran, Chris' attention went towards the helicopter that flew above and away from them. "Hey! Brad! Where the hell's he going?!" Chris shouted.

Chris and Jill stopped when they knew the dogs had caught up to them. They both turned and braced themselves for the impact as one of the dogs jumped at them.

Before it could strike him, the dog is blasted aside by a gunshot.

"Chris this way!" Wesker said with his gun aimed at the pack.

The two STARS members rushed past Wesker as he fired a few more shots before following them.

Barry himself fired a few shots as he ran, both of them managed to hit the dogs and took down a couple of them, but even then there was still a few in pursuit and the majority of their bullets missed. "Dammit!" Barry growled.

"Make for that mansion!" Chris shouted.

Jill and Wesker increased their pace and followed Chris until they finally made it to the mansion up ahead.

_"There are only three STARS members left now. Captain Wesker, Jill, and myself. We don't know where Barry is."_

The three STARS members rushed through the entrance and slammed the doors shut behind them before the dogs could follow them in.

Jill took a few deep breaths before breaking the silence that followed. "Is everyone all right?"

Chris nodded and looked around. "Barry...where's Barry?" He said, the sound of thunder followed.

"He's..." Wesker was about to say something but stopped.

Jill just looked at him in shock. "No..."

Before anyone could say another word, a gunshot filled the air. "What was that?" Jill said as she glared at the doors at the left side of the hall.

"I'll go and check it out." Chris said as he faced Wesker.

Wesker nodded. "Alright, Jill and I will stay and secure this area."

Chris returned his nod and turned to leave. "Chris?" He stopped and turned back to Jill who was giving him a look of worry. "Take care."

"Yeah." Chris replied before moving on.

The STARS officer entered into the dining room and looked around for the source of the gunshot but saw nothing. He slowly made his way through while keeping an eye out for anyone or, anything. He even had a feeling right now, a feeling that he was being watched, this caused him to look up at the upper level of the dining room but he saw nothing and decided to move on.

As Chris got halfway through the dining room, he heard someone shouting. "JAMIE! WHERE ARE YOU?! JAMIE!"

This forced him to sprint his way to the door at the end. As he rushed through, he immediately figured out where the source was when he saw a bloodied man ontop of someone, trying to bite them from the look of it. "JAMIE!"

Refusing to let something bad happen to possibly the only survivor in the area, Chris pulled out his handgun and fired a shot right through the mans head. He lowered his weapon and watched as the teen pushed the dead man off of him.

Chris walked over to the teen and extended his hand. "Are you all right?"

* * *

**1 Day Earlier...**

**Raccoon City, Alex's House, 10:00 AM**

Alex woke up to the sound of his alarm and got up. "Thank god it's a saturday..." He got out of his bed, yawned a few times as he put on his pajamas and went downstairs into the dining room. Inside, his friends, Jamie, Connor and Andrew were sitting at the table eating breakfast, Scott was reading the newspaper and Bryan and Danny were playing the Playstation.

"Morning guys..." Alex said with another yawn.

**(Alex Robertson, 19 years old, Bare-Knuckle Boxer, Teacher at a Bare-Knuckle Boxing school)**

"Mornin'."

"So what's happening today?"

Scott looked up from the newspaper and raised a brow. "You serious? Why don't we start the mornin' off with a nice breakfast and then think of what we're gonna do for the day."

**(Scott Calver, 20 years old, former military, gun shop owner)**

Bryan paused his game and faced them. "Well I know what I want to do and it's not look forward to next week, seriously I'm getting sick of work."

**(Bryan Hunter, 18 years old, martial arts freak)**

Danny looked at him. "Bryan, the only work you do around here is sit indoors, play games, eat and drink all day and that's not even half it. Besides we're on our break now, we don't have to go back to work for about three months."

**(Daniel 'Danny' Bleyker, 18 years old, rock band maniac, works at a music school)**

Alex nodded in agreement. "Yup."

Bryan smirked and went back to his game. "Well...you got me."

Andrew spoke up. "Why don't we go bowling!"

**(Andrew Warnock, 17 years old, brainiac, works at a local restaurant)**

Alex shook his head. "Nah...do you remember what happened the last time we went bowling?"

Bryan laughed. "Yeah! Scott broke the bowling pins because he threw the ball too hard and then he set about like five bouncers because they tried to escort him out!"

Andrew laughed with him. "Yeah! Then the police came, and Scott took 'em both out and we had to get back home before more came!"

Bryan went back to his game. "I'll remember that night for as long as I live."

Scott looked back at his newspaper. "So? What we gonna do?"

Andrew was about to speak but Scott shut him up. "Your suggestions suck Andrew so be quiet."

Alex spoke up. "Hey, how about we go into the Arklay Mountains on a camping trip?"

Everyone stared at him.

Bryan paused his game and slowly turned to him. "You're kidding right?"

Alex shook his head. "No...why what's wrong?"

Danny spoke up next. "Well..."

Bryan spoke again. "Haven't you heard all the bullshit that goes on over there?"

Scott cut in. "Stop being a bunch wussies. I think a camping trip is a great idea, I can't even remember the last time we even left the city to go on a small trip."

Connor nodded. "Yeah, he's got a point, we should spend our break by going on a camping trip. I know there's a forest at the foot of the mountains there, we can go use that part of the area."

**(Connor Anderson, 18 years old, jokes before serious, works at a local shop)**

Jamie shook his head. "No way man! What if there's wolves! Or bears! Heck...there could be worse!"

**(Jamie Anderson, 17 years old, quiet pacifist, works at a local shop)**

Alex smiled. "Come on Jamie...look...if you're that worried then we'll go to the gun shop and buy a couple of hunting rifles to defend ourselves, how does that sound?"

Jamie sighed with relief. "Yeah...that sounds better."

Bryan nodded. "Ok just let me finish this boss battle..."

Alex poured himself a drink in the kitchen and walked back in, sat down and watched him. "What you playing?"

Bryan smirked. "Legend of Dragoon, I love this game."

Alex raised a brow. "Oh yeah? I played some of it before, what part you at?"

Bryan kept his sights on the tv. "I'm at the part where I'm fighting Fruegel in order to save King Albert, Lavitz is seriously kicking ass right now, I fucking love Lavitz."

Alex stopped drinking. "Oh..yeah...well in that case...I'd brace myself if I were you."

Bryan looked at him. "What for?"

* * *

Alex crossed his arms over his chest and lay against the wall waiting for Bryan to come out of his room, he could hear Bryan talking to him from inside. "Go away, I'm sad."

Alex sighed. "Come on Bryan! It was for dramatic effect to enrich the story, something like that had to happen."

"Not Lavitz man! Not Lavitz!"

Alex shook his head and tried to change the subject. "By the way if you're gonna finish that box of celebrations then you've gotta buy the new box, I'm not buying the new box."

"The celebrations don't fill the hole he left behind!"

Alex continued to try and change the subject. "Hey I wonder if I should go to the apartments and ask Louise if she wants to go camping with us."

Bryan exited his room and glared at Alex. "Umm...no. It's supposed to be just the seven of us going camping."

Alex raised a brow. "Come on man, the more the better."

Bryan shook his head. "Do whatever the fuck you want! How the hell are we gonna get there anyway?"

Alex smiled. "Kyle says he's gonna come down here tommorrow and drive us."

Bryan nodded. "Ah yeah Kyle, the one we used to hang out with when we were in High School?"

Alex nodded also. "Yeah, he's got a car, I called him a few minutes ago and asked him if he could drive us there."

Bryan took a sip of his drink and went back into his room. "Cool, he coming to pick us up tommorrow then?"

Alex nodded again. "Yeah, tommorrow, Scott said he's gonna have a talk with his buddy at the gun shop and get us a couple of hunting rifles for tommorrow."

Bryan smirked as he opened his window. "Hey, while he's at that, why doesn't he get me a rocket-"

"We're going CAMPING BRYAN! Not to a bloody war! Jeez..." Alex cut in.

Bryan shoved his clothes on and exited the room. "Can't blame a guy for trying, come on. Let's go out and buy some tents and whatnot, we'll need em if we want to survive motherfucking nature."

* * *

**Raccoon City, Ennerdale Street, 11:30 AM**

"Ennerdale Street, our neighbourhood, we've been living here for like what? Two years now?" Bryan said as he, Danny, Andrew and Alex walked down the street.

Alex nodded. "Yeah, two years ago we moved from the United Kingdom to here, we should actually go back so you guys can visit your parents when we get back from our camping trip."

"Well that's if we dont have any problems with the trip." Andrew added.

"What could possibly go wrong on a camping trip?" Alex continued.

Andrew shrugged. "I dunno, we could probably run low on food..."

"We'll have plenty of food."

"We may not have enough tents."

"That's why we're gonna buy one for each of us."

"We might get attacked by a pack of wolves."

"That's what the hunting rifles are for, to defend ourselves and to hunt for food...anything else?" Alex replied.

Andrew remained silent.

Alex stopped walking and looked up ahead at the apartments. "Hey you guys go on ahead and get the camping stuff, I need to check something."

Danny and Andrew gave a confused nod and walked on, Bryan then followed after he watched Alex enter the apartments.

"Why is he going in there?" Danny asked.

Bryan shrugged. "He went in to see Louise, he wants to ask her if she wants to come camping with us."

Andrew smirked. "No surprise, meaning we need to buy an extra tent?"

Bryan nodded. "Yup."

* * *

**Raccoon City, Aparments, 11:45 AM**

Alex knocked on a door and stood still patiently waiting for it to open.

The door opened revealing a short girl. "Oh Alex! I wasn't expecting you."

Alex nodded. "Hi Louise, can I come in?"

Louise stood aside and let him in. "Sure come in!"

Alex walked in and sat down in the dining room.

Louise sat down on the opposite side and faced him. "You know back in the days, I never saw you alone without the others, they're fiercely loyal to you and not once have I saw you without them by your side."

Alex shrugged. "Yeah...we all hang out with each other when we're in the house, and when we're out having some fun."

Louise laughed. "Hahaha! I'm not surprised, in any case, where is everyone? What's the occasion?"

Alex continued. "They're away buying some tents."

"Tents?"

"Yeah, that's what I came here to ask, me and the guys are going on a camping trip tommorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to come along."

"Well...it sounds fun but I'm afraid I won't be able to, I'm going to be very busy tommorrow, maybe another time?"

"Yeah that sounds good, another time."

"But hey if I'm not busy then maybe next time too right?"

"Yeah..."

* * *

**Raccoon City, Local Camping Store, 12:00 PM**

Bryan, Danny and Andrew romed about the store picking up tents, food, and other things needed for the camping trip.

"Well you think we got enough?" Danny said.

"Eight tents, four weeks supply of food...I think that should be enough." Bryan said as he gave the merchandise to the grocer.

Danny nodded. "Alright, so we got the food and the tents, anything else?"

"No, Scott is already out taking care of the hunting rifles. And Alex told me that Kyle will be driving us to the Arklay Forest, so we've pretty much got everything sorted, now all we have to do is wait until tommorrow." Andrew said.

"Fuck!"

"What's up Bryan?"

"I forgot to buy a box of celebrations, I'll be right back."

Andrew and Danny both raised a brow and watched Bryan run off. "He was actually serious on buying a box..."

"Well you know what he's like when it comes to celebrations."

"Whatever, let's wait outside for him and then we'll go back to the house."

* * *

**Raccoon City, Grocery Store, 12:05 PM**

Bryan walked around looking around for spare food while carrying his box of celebrations, the only thing that caught his attention was the recent newspaper. Bryan exited the grocery store after purchasing his products and sat down right outside and read the newspaper.

He set his sights on a certain title of the newspaper, reading it out. "Murders in the Arklay Mountains?"

Before Bryan could turn the page to read it someone nudged him. "Hey! Oh...Scott what are you doing here?"

Scott just stared down at him. "Well I was on my way back to the house and saw you sitting here so I figured I'd check out what you were doing."

Bryan threw the newspaper in the garbage can. "Eh...forget todays news, nothing important."

Scott shrugged. "Whatever."

"Hey guys!"

Scott and Bryan turned to see Danny and Andrew running towards them. "Hey guys."

"So Scott did you talk to your buddy at the gun shop?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah, he said he'll deliver some hunting rifles to the house tommorrow."

Bryan smirked. "Alright, let's head back, I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." Danny said.

"Well it's not my fault, I have to eat alot of food for various reasons."

"Don't give me that crap."

"I don't crap about when it comes to food."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you-"

"Both of you shut up or you'll be going to the hospital instead of a camping trip." Scott said in a cold tone, silencing them.

* * *

**Raccoon City, Alex's House, 1:35 PM**

Everyone sat in the dining room having lunch, since everything was ready, all they had to do was wait until tommorrow and then it would be time for their camping trip.

"So guys what's the first thing we're gonna do when we get to the Arklay Forest?" Jamie asked.

"Well obviously we're gonna set up the tents first, unless you want to sleep in the dirt." Scott said.

Jamie shook his head. "No way, ok then, what about after we do that, we'll have some hunting rifles right? Because I don't wanna go out into that forest without something to defend myself with."

Scott spoke again. "Yeah don't worry that's taken care of, you got anything else you want to cry about or can we eat our lunch in peace?"

Jamie stayed quiet.

"Good." Scott finished.

Alex walked into the dining room and sat down.

"Hey Alex, what's up?" Connor said.

"Well...Louise ain't coming with us." Alex said quietly.

Bryan smirked. "Told ya. Cheer up man, all of us are going, you don't need anyone else."

Alex nodded. "I know..."

"Join in Alex, get something to eat, tommorrow we'll be going camping." Andrew said.

Alex managed a smile and sat next to them. "Thanks."

* * *

**Raccoon City, Alex's house, 6:00 PM**

"So, Andrew and Scott went to bed early so they could get up early, you think we should do the same?" Jamie asked as he sat down watching Bryan play the playstation.

Connor shrugged. "I dunno, I'm not tired really, I might stay up a little bit before I go to bed."

Jamie nodded. "Ok...Connor, are there any bears in the Arklay Forest?"

Bryan spoke up instead. "Yeah and they're gonna eat you when you're sleeping."

Jamie glared at him. "SHUT UP MAN! Seriously I don't even want to imagine the forest filled with bears, I'd rather stay here if there are."

Danny shrugged. "Jamie you need to get it through your head, we, have, hunting rifles."

Jamie shook his head. "But I'm a pacifist!"

Bryan raised a brow. "You do know that self-defence and hunting for food is far different than fighting right?"

Jamie stayed silent.

Danny got up. "Well, I'm off to bed."

Bryans eyes widened. "What? But it's only Six PM."

Danny shrugged. "Well, I'm just doing the same as Scott and Andrew, going to sleep early so I can get up early."

Connor stood up. "You know what? I agree, I'm off, night guys."

"Night." Connor and Danny left the dining room and headed upstairs to bed.

Jamie sat quietly and looked around the room, Bryan was playing the playstation, and Alex was reading a book, what should he do he thought. "Hey Alex how long are we gonna be out for?"

Alex looked up from his book at Jamie. "Well...probably three or four weeks."

"That's not enough, we should stay out longer." Bryan added in.

"I think it is enough, I mean come on, it is crazy enough as it is having to spend even one week camping." Jamie said.

Bryan turned his game off and shrugged. "Well Jamie...it's not as if there is gonna be a pack of hungry wolves or a bear in the forest, we'll be fine so just stop complaining already." Bryan exited the room.

"Alex?"

Alex spoke up again. "Well he's right, I can't really imagine anything that could go wrong for us in a camping trip, look, when we get up in the morning, we'll set up a campsite when we get there, wait for Kyle to pick up and drop off the others and then we'll have fun, that sound good to you?"

Jamie sighed. "Yeah...I guess..."

Alex closed his book and stood up. "Alright well I'm off to bed, I suggest you do the same." He said as he left the room leaving Jamie alone.

Jamie stayed silent for a moment and then turned off the light as he headed upstairs.

* * *

**Raccoon City, Outside Alex's house, 10:30 AM**

Alex packed his bags and put them in the back of the car. "There we go...alright now listen up, Kyle is going to drive us to the Arklay Forest, there's not enough room in the car for all of us so only three of us can go at a time."

Kyle nodded. "Yeah...don't worry I'll come back and pick the rest of you up...however you will need to give me the gas money when we're done."

Scott shrugged. "Right, well Alex, you, Bryan and Jamie can go first, we can wait. Kyle, when you drop them off, pick us up next."

Kyle nodded. "Got it, but remember you guys owe me gas money for this."

Bryan sighed. "We know, you just said that dude. Anyway Scott..."

Scott nodded and gave them a few hunting rifles. "Ok listen up, these hunting rifles are dangerous so I hope and pray you know how to use 'em."

Bryan smirked. "Scott, I went to a shooting range with you and Alex once, of course I know how to shoot."

Alex nodded. "Yeah, you shot me in the foot back then didn't you? It's a good thing Scott taught you how to shoot otherwise we would be in trouble, because we would end up getting injured because of your shitty accuracy instead of nature."

Bryan shrugged and entered the car with Jamie.

Alex turned to Scott. "Ok Scott, did you put the radios in the bags too?"

Scott nodded. "Yep."

Alex opened the car door. "Then I guess I'll be seeing you guys in the Arklay Forest pretty soon then eh?"

Scott stepped back and gave a slight smile. "Yeah, just watch yourself, and try not to kill each other."

Alex closed the car door followed by Kyle who got in the drivers seat. "Alright guys, let's go."

Scott watched as the car drove off and went back inside to pack his own bags.

**Author's Notes: Well, it's been a while since I last saw this story, anyway, I came back because I've started editing it so I can fix all of the spelling errors and mistakes that I can find, I said I would and I will. Anyway, I updated it and made some changes too, a major change being the beginning which is the opening scene from the Resident Evil Remake, hope you liked it. Please Review, feedback is always appreciated.**


	2. A Trip gone wrong

**Enduring the Evil**

**Disclaimer: This is my first attempt at a Resident evil Fanfic. The story is the Resident Evil plot but due to some changes I have put into it, it is non-canon, and takes place during the mansion incident. Seven friends decide to go on a camping trip and go to the Arklay Mountains. However they later find out something is wrong and with their car broken down, they decide to travel deep into the forest and take shelter in a mysterious mansion, only later realising that the mansion may be just as dangerous as the outside. All OCs in this story belong to me and my friends. Story has been updated, all spelling mistakes and errors that I could find have been fixed.**

**Chapter 2 - A Trip gone wrong**

**Raccoon City, Highway, 1:00 PM**

"Ok Alex I got another one, when was the RPD Special Task Force STARS founded and why?"

Alex read his book as they drove through the highway. "STARS was founded in 1996 in order to combat the increasing rate of terrorism and other crimes. And I agree that they do a damn good job at it too."

Bryan nodded. "Yeah they do. Ok try this one, what was the standard sidearm of the unit?"

Alex shrugged. "A customized Beretta 92F?"

Bryan smirked. "Damn you're good."

Alex nodded. "Yeah I know, because I was close to getting into STARS but they rejected me because I didn't have all the skills they required from me."

Jamie gave him a confused look. "You? What were you missing?"

Alex looked back at him. "I didn't have any skill with a gun."

Kyle spoke while keeping his eyes on the road. "Oh come on Alex, that's complete bullshit. What about now? You know how to use a gun now don't you?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah."

"Then why don't you go back and ask to join now then, since you have all the necessary requirements." Kyle continued.

"Because not only do I think they would immediately reject me but I think there are no open positions now, it doesn't matter, besides, I got my own STARS unit with me." Alex said jokingly.

Bryan smirked. "Hey I know you, Jamie, myself and the others are a team and everything, and we learned how to use firearms, thanks to Scott, but I don't think we would be as good as STARS, I mean, they have way more skills that we don't have."

Jamie spoke up. "Let's not forget there's like what, twelve of them and, seven of us."

Alex sighed. "Guys calm down, jeez, I didn't mean it like that. Look, all I'm saying is that we're alot like STARS, except we aren't as good as them."

Kyle nodded. "Yeah, the day you guys become as good as STARS is the day Raccoon City goes to hell."

Bryan smirked. "Heh...well if we're lucky, it might just happen."

"I prefer it if it didn't happen." Jamie said.

"Jamie, I said if we're lucky, it MIGHT happen, doesn't mean it will happen." Bryan replied.

Jamie shrugged. "Whatever, hey give me a question Bryan."

Bryan nodded and looked through the book he had in his hands. "Alright let me see...who is the police chief of the Raccoon City Police Department?"

Jamie thought for a moment and spoke. "Was it...Brian Irons?"

Bryan nodded. "Correct."

Alex went back to reading his book. "Hey Kyle what have you been up to lately?"

Kyle smiled. "I got a girlfriend waiting for me back home in the United Kingdom, when I'm done driving you guys to the Arklay Forest, I'm gonna get a plane back to the UK and see my parents, I miss them."

Alex nodded in agreement. "Yeah I know what you mean, when we get the chance, me and the others are gonna return to the UK so they can see their families too."

Jamie shrugged. "That's if we don't get slaughtered by a bear first."

Bryan nudged him. "Jeez Jamie, there are no bears in Arklay Forest, why can't you just accept that?"

Jamie laughed. "Hahahaha! That's funny Bryan, you remember the time when we went fishing and you said there were no sharks?"

Bryan remained silent.

"And then one nearly got me!" Jamie finished.

Bryan raised his hands in defeat. "Ok I admit it, I can be wrong sometimes, but, I know I'm not wrong this time, there are no bears in Arklay Forest! You got that Jamie!"

Jamie nodded. "Ok, and what if you're wrong?"

"If I'm wrong then I'll let the bear eat me for not believing you." Bryan said with a smirk.

Alex looked over his shoulder at them and smiled. "Bryan we all know that even if you were wrong, you would never let that happen, you always make up for it by doing some pretty good things for those you didn't believe after that, and frankly, I'm ok with that."

Bryan shrugged. "Yeah well, I do stuff here and there and whatnot..."

Everyone returned to their own thing while they were still waiting to arrive.

Bryan smirked and broke their silence. "Hey Kyle...are we there yet?"

Alex's eyes widened. "Oh god here we go..."

* * *

**Raccoon City, Alex's house, 1:30 PM**

Danny, Andrew and Connor were running about the house packing up their bags, getting everything they needed, spare clothes, food, and of course, to defend themselves, their hunting rifles.

Scott sat outside and waited patiently for Kyle's return.

Andrew walked outside and sat down beside him. "So Scott, what're we gonna hunt exactly when we get there?"

Scott shrugged. "Depends on what's there, deer maybe."

Andrew sighed. "Damn, I feel sorry for those things."

"Even if deer weren't getting hunted, they would still get slaughtered by other animals, so no one has to feel sorry, they're one of the biggest targets for food, for human and animal alike." Scott said not looking at him.

Andrew nodded. "Yeah I suppose you're right, it's just, I find it sad that cute animals like them have to be a big target to many for food."

Scott looked at him. "You know there's a saying, only the fittest survive in this world. If you're strong you live, and if you're weak you die."

Andrew remained silent.

Scott continued. "Of course, what others should take into mind is, even the weak can survive by becoming strong themselves."

Andrew smiled. "Yeah, you're right."

Scott nodded and stood up. "So before you go thinking about how sad it may be to kill an innocent animal, keep in mind, that if it dies, then it was its time because it wasn't strong, the others that knew it, will learn from its death, and become stronger."

"Hey Danny, you want to go hunting as soon as we get there?" Connor asked as he sat down and took a sip of his drink.

Danny looked up from his comic at him and shrugged. "I dunno, it depends, if it isn't dark then sure, but I ain't going out hunting at night."

Connor smirked. "Scared the wolves will get ya?"

"Shut up Connor, or I'll tie you to a tree when we get there and leave you to get eaten by a bear." Danny said looking back at his comic.

Connor shrugged. "Ok ok it's cool, by the way doesn't Scott have his own car? Why doesn't he just drive us there himself?"

Danny spoke up, not taking his eyes off of his comic. "Maybe because he can't be bothered to open the garage and drive it out? And maybe because Kyle is already driving us, why would he trouble himself of having to drive to the Arklay Forest and back?"

Connor shrugged again. "Well first off, Kyle has to make five trips, and Scott has enough room in his car for five, why not?"

Danny sighed. "Well you see, he likes to keep his car fresh, if he had to drive us there, he would have to put in gas when we got back, and I know how much he hates having to pay for gas."

Connor nodded. "True...well I guess as long as Kyle doesn't take long to pick us up then I'm fine with that."

Danny looked at him. "He better not take long though, I'm giving him one hour."

* * *

**Raccoon City Outskirts, Arklay Forest, 2:00 PM**

Jamie looked outside the car window, they were still driving through the forest until they eventually arrived in a small open area.

The four teens got out of the car and started taking out some of their bags.

"This place is starting to give me the creeps." Jamie said as he looked around nervously.

"Dammit Jamie, we just got here and already you're being paranoid." Bryan said.

Jamie unpacked his bag and set up some wood. "Whatever, I'm starting the fire right now, I'm freezing."

Bryan smirked. "Heh...should have brought your jacket."

Jamie looked at him. "Hey! You can handle the cold Bryan but I can't!"

Bryan shrugged and threw him a lighter. "Use this, it'll light easier."

Jamie caught it, lit up the fire and put his hands close to it. "Finally, I thought I was gonna die."

Alex shook his head and unpacked his own bag. "Hey Bryan, you brought the celebrations with you right?"

Bryan nodded and held the box of chocolates in his hand. "You got it."

Alex sat down next to them and looked at the fire.

Jamie raised a brow and moved next to him. "Hey Alex you ok?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, I'm just a bit upset that Louise couldn't come with us."

Bryan shook his head. "You're gonna have to learn to get over it Alex, come on, let's just wait until the others get here and then we'll have a party!"

Alex shrugged. "I guess..."

Kyle nodded. "Alright I'm gonna go and pick up the others so I'll be back soon."

Kyle walked over to his car and opened the door.

Alex, Jamie and Bryan remained silent, but there was no sound of the car starting up.

"Kyle what the hell are you doing?"

"Yeah seriously, are you delaying just to piss the others off?"

"If that's what you're doing then...that's actually ok because I like to piss them off sometimes too." Bryan said with a smile.

"Bryan!" Alex and Jamie both shouted.

Bryan stepped back and shrugged. "Sorry, force of habit."

Kyle stepped out of the car and sighed. "I'm out of gas."

"...You kidding?" Alex asked.

Kyle shook his head. "Alex, why would I fucking joke about my car running out of gas?"

Bryan checked it and nodded. "He's right, the cars fucked."

Kyle looked at him. "Well that's a nice thing to say."

Bryan shrugged and sat back down.

Alex stood up and checked it also. "Well why don't you just use your phone then."

Kyle checked his phone and tried calling. "Shit, nothing, I'm gonna have to walk back until I get a better signal."

Jamie looked around. "In this place? Yeah good luck with that."

Alex sighed. "We'll go with you Kyle, just in case."

Kyle nodded. "Alright."

Bryan shrugged as he followed them. "Damn, Danny is probably getting impatient right now."

* * *

**Raccoon City, Alex's house, 3:00 PM**

"It's been over an hour, and I'm getting impatient." Danny said as he glared at the clock.

"Well maybe they ran into a bit of trouble, maybe the car got stuck in traffic or mud or something." Andrew said.

Scott shook his head. "Raccoon City isn't busy on Sundays you idiot. He probably just ran out of gas and is trying to get a good signal on his phone so he can call for a tow truck."

Connor shrugged. "I highly doubt it, Kyle isn't stupid enough to not put gas in his car before driving back and forth to drop us off for our camping trip. Arklay Forest is pretty muddy so he probably got his car stuck in mud."

Scott sighed. "Whatever."

Danny stood up. "That's it, I'm getting a taxi."

Scott raised his hand. "Before you do that then you should think about it for a second, Raccoon City Outskirts, Arklay Forest, traffic is already building up, now tell me, do you think there will be any taxi service out at this time when all that shit's happening?"

Danny stayed silent and sat down.

Scott smirked a little. "Thought so."

Connor checked the clock. "Dude, Danny does have a point though, where the fuck is Kyle? He should of been back a while ago."

Scott looked at the clock also and shook his head. "Give the kid a break, Arklay Forest is quite far away so it'll take a while for him to get there and back."

Andrew nodded. "Yeah I guess..."

Danny took the time to look at his hunting rifle. "So Scott, how many bullets can these hold?"

Scott looked at the rifle. "It can hold atleast over eight..." Scott took something out of his bag. "But I prefer these babies anytime."

Connor raised a brow. "Your Beretta 92s?"

Andrew laughed. "Haha! No offence Scott, but we're going camping, and we're supposed to use hunting rifles to hunt, you make it seem as if we're going to war."

Scott put the pistols back in his bag. "Watch it, I've had those pistols with me ever since I joined the army, wherever I go, they go."

Danny nodded. "I suppose..."

Scott smirked. "But hey, I didn't say I was gonna use them to hunt now did I?"

Connor shook his head. "No but you might decide to use them to kill us if we piss you off for some apparent reason."

Scott just stared at him. "Why do you always have to make it sound as if I'm a trigger-happy, cold, bloodthirsty bastard?"

Connor shrugged. "Umm, maybe...because...you are one?"

Scott grinned. "Well I can be one right now if you want, you can be my first victim, how does that sound?"

Connor raised his hands. "Ok! ok! Jeez, you seriously can't take a joke."

Danny looked at them. "Well you know what I think? I think this is some kind of sick joke they're playing on us, I think they decided not to come and pick us up, just to piss us off."

Scott nodded. "Ok look, we'll wait a bit longer and if Kyle doesn't show up then we'll take my car to Arklay Forest."

Andrew sighed. "Ok...they better have not eaten anything yet."

Scott shrugged. "Don't worry, if they run out of food then they can eat each other."

* * *

**Arklay Forest, 4:15 PM**

"Hey you got anything yet Kyle?" Jamie asked as he looked around.

Kyle shook his head. "No nothing yet."

Alex stopped and looked at Bryan. "Hey Bryan, you're gonna break you're back if you carry two hunting rifles."

Bryan nodded. "True, I just wanted the extra bullets for hunting but I guess you're right..." He threw a hunting rifle at Jamie.

Jamie caught it and looked at him. "But...I'm a pacifist Bryan."

Bryan shook his head. "For the last time Jamie, animals and self-defence are way different than fighting!"

Jamie walked on with them. "But doesn't self-defence also mean you have to fight to defend yourself? Come on, how can they be different?"

Bryan spoke not taking his sights off the rifle. "Well, you see self-defence is basically you just doing something to take down you're attacker before they can start a fight with you, so if you're good with that rifle, you'll shoot anything and take it down fast."

Jamie stayed silent.

Alex smiled. "Come on Bryan I think your expecting a little too much out of Jamie..."

Bryan shrugged. "Hey I'm just trying to make sure he's capable of helping out with hunting."

Jamie nodded. "Yeah...I can help don't worry."

Kyle shook his head. "Fuck man, still no signal, what the hell is wrong with this thing? Am I still too far away?"

Alex sat down on a log and looked at the ground. "Well Kyle, we should sit down and take a break, it's been over an hour since we started walking, we should rest for a few minutes."

Kyle shook his head. "No, I need to be getting home soon so I can get a plane back to the UK to see my parents." Kyle walked on.

Jamie sat down next to Alex. "He really wants to go home, what about you Alex, do you miss your parents?"

Alex faced him. "Just my mom. Honestly Jamie, I never knew my dad, in fact, I've never even met him. Every single time I'd bring him up, my mom would avoid the subject. I don't know why."

"Oh...I see." Jamie replied.

Bryan rested the hunting rifle on his shoulder. "Hey I'm gonna go with Kyle, the last thing we need is for him to get attacked by a bear or something, if he is gonna go home then I want to make sure he is all right before he goes."

Alex nodded again. "Ok, we'll catch up with you."

Bryan ran off to catch up with Kyle.

Jamie stood up and looked around. "Alex, the fog is getting thick."

Alex shrugged. "Don't worry, Bryan's with Kyle and we're together, and besides, we have the radios that Scott gave us so if we get seperated or lost we can just use those."

Jamie smiled. "Scott sure did come prepared didn't he?"

"Yeah...he used to be in the army remember? He comes prepared all the time." Alex said.

"I bet anything he and the others are getting impatient right now waiting for Kyle to pick them up." Jamie said as he looked around.

Alex stood up and nodded. "Well there's nothing we can do right now, we'll just have to wait and hope that Scott decides to take his own car and drive the others here."

"ALEX! JAMIE!"

Alex and Jamie's eyes widened and sprinted off towards where they heard Bryan's voice.

Something caught their sights as they sprinted through the fog, Bryan and Kyle were standing in front of something big.

Alex and Jamie stopped running and set their sights on what they were looking at. "Whoa..."

A malfunctioned helicopter was right in front of them, it looked like it hadn't been used for a while.

Bryan looked at Alex. "What's a helicopter doing all the way out here?"

Alex tilted his head towards it. "Check it out."

Bryan nodded and walked towards it. He observed it and looked around for any signs of who it may belong to, that's when he wiped some dust off and spoke. "STARS?"

Jamie's eyes widened. "Did you say STARS?"

Bryan nodded and faced them. "This helicopter belongs STARS, no doubt about it, the logo is right here."

Alex walked over and checked it out. "Yeah he's right, this is a STARS helicopter."

Jamie raised a brow. "But why would a STARS helicopter be out here? You think they're looking for someone?"

Kyle shrugged. "Who knows, but hey, maybe we can check it out to see if there's anything in there to help boost my phones signal."

Jamie nodded. "Yeah, plus it's a good thing because now we can wait here for them to come back and get us out of here."

Bryan spoke as he struggled to open the door. "We...ain't goin'...anywhere!" He managed to open it and hopped inside to find anything useful. "Besides...the damn thing is a wreck...it looks as if it's been here for a while."

Alex laughed. "This is ridiculous, searching through a STARS helicopter, I won't be surprised if we get caught and arrested."

Kyle nodded. "Anyway guys, I'm gonna go on and see if I can get a better signal."

"Alright, just be careful you don't get lost." Alex said.

Kyle gave them a smile before he walked off, vanishing into the fog.

Jamie shrugged. "Well anyway, we better make our way back to the campsite when we're done here, I could use the camp fire to warm myself up right now."

"Yeah, we'll have to wait for the others remember so we can't do anything until they get here." Alex said as he looked at his watch.

* * *

**Raccoon City, Alex's house, 5:00 PM**

"Ok guys I think we've waited long enough, he definitely has some trouble with his car right now so we're taking mine." Scott said as he exited the house carrying his bag.

Connor, Andrew and Danny followed while carrying their own bags.

"Ok so who's driving?" Connor asked jokingly.

Scott glared at him. "You can rot in hell for all I care if you think I'm gonna let you drive MY car."

Connor laughed. "Hahaha! I was joking man, jeez..."

Scott opened the garage door and inserted his keys into the car inside.

Andrew looked at Danny. "Hey Danny what do you think we should do when we get there?"

Danny entered the car with him and replied. "Well first off, I think we should kick Kyles ass for not coming to pick us up, then we should start enjoying our camping trip."

Connor looked at the back of the car at them. "Well that's if something doesn't go wrong."

Andrew shrugged. "Come on Connor, how could the trip possibly go wrong?"

Danny smirked. "He's referring to bears and wolves, although there shouldn't be any around there, but he, like his brother, is just being paranoid."

Connor faced the front again and sighed. "Just step on it Scott so I don't have to put up with this."

Scott started the car up and drove off.

* * *

**Arklay Forest, 5:00 PM**

"But seriously, I really think someone should go and find Kyle just to make sure nothing bad happens to him, you know what kind of animals live in forests." Jamie said as he looked around nervously.

Alex raised a brow. "Oh come on Jamie what could possibly-" Before he could finish he heard Bryan shout and leap out of the helicopter. "SONUVABITCH!"

Alex gave him a confused look. "What's wrong Bryan?"

Bryan pointed. "See for yourself!"

Alex and Jamie looked inside and stepped back in surprise at what they had seen. "WHOA!"

Jamie held his hand over his mouth. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Inside was a dead pilot, there was blood everywhere, he had claw and scratch marks all over his body, and his left eye looked like it was clawed out.

Jamie turned away. "You noticed that now Bryan?"

Bryan nodded. "Yeah but, I was just searching the back of the helicopter, as soon as I was getting out I saw him, jeez I nearly had a heart attack."

Alex shook his head in disbelief. "What the hell happened?"

"AHHH!"

The three turned towards the direction of the scream. "KYLE!" Alex bolted through the forest followed by Bryan and Jamie ignoring the branches hitting against them as they ran through the thick fog. They eventually came to an open area and found Kyle lying down on the ground getting attacked by a dog.

"Kyle?" Alex said hoping the dog hadn't done much damage to him.

The dog chewed off a huge piece of him and blood splattered all over the ground.

"NO!" Alex shouted aiming his rifle and shot the dog right through the head. He ran over to Kyle and checked his pulse. "Oh...shit..."

Bryan and Jamie just stood there and stared speechlessly at him.

_"I got a girlfriend waiting for me back home in the United Kingdom, when I'm done driving you guys to the Arklay Forest, I'm gonna get a plane back to the UK and see my parents, I miss them."_

Bryan snapped out of his thoughts and spoke up. "Alex...please tell me he's..."

Alex looked at them, a tear was dripping down his eye. "He's...he's dead..."

Jamie fell to his knees and just stared off into space. "What? That can't be...no way..."

Bryan walked over to Kyle's body and kneeled down beside him. "That's...that's ridiculous." He looked at Kyle and slowly shook his head. "What...what are we...what are we gonna say to his parents? What are we gonna do?"

Alex sighed and sat down. "I dunno...fuck the trip, it's gone wrong, horribly, we need to fucking get him out of here."

Bryan nodded. "I know but..." He stared back down at Kyle. "How can we get him out of here without a car?"

Alex stood up and looked around. "Look, let's just take him back to the camp first, we'll figure out what to do from there, Jamie..."

Jamie looked up and nodded, tears were running down his face but he wiped them away and walked over to Kyle. As soon as he bent down to pick Kyle up his eyes opened.

Jamie's eyes widened and jumped back. "HOLY SHIT!"

Alex and Bryan turned and saw Kyle moving, he was struggling to get up, but he was getting up slowly.

"Kyle! Thank god man I thought you were-" Before Alex could finish, Kyle leaped ontop of him and tried to bite him.

"What the fuck?! Kyle what are you doing?! KYLE!" Alex shouted as he struggled to restrain Kyle.

Bryan and Jamie just stared, wondering what was going on.

"Well don't just stand there! GET HIM OFF OF ME!"

Bryan and Jamie grabbed Kyle but he immediately went for them, they both shoved him back and helped Alex up.

Bryan looked at him. "What's wrong with his eyes?"

Jamie shook his head. "Kyle what's wrong?"

Alex clenched his fist. "How is that possible? That dog ripped him apart and he's still alive? That ain't possible, but..."

Kyle was slowly limping towards them.

The trio backed away from him. "Kyle?"

"Kyle don't you recognize us?"

"It's us!"

Alex shook his head. "No...something's wrong, I don't think any human being could survive something like that, he got ripped apart. I don't know what's wrong but we have to take care of him."

Bryan looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Alex looked at Bryan and tilted his head sideways towards Kyle. "Bryan, you know what I mean."

Bryan's eyes widened. "What? No way man! I ain't shooting him!"

Alex grabbed him. "He just tried to bite me, he's crazed all of a sudden, I don't know why and I personally don't want to know, do him a favour Bryan."

Bryan stepped in front of them and looked at his hunting rifle and back at Kyle. "Kyle..."

Kyle continued to limp towards them.

Bryan lifted his rifle up and aimed it at Kyle's head, a tear dropped down his face. "I'm sorry man." Bryan pulled the trigger and a bullet shot out of the rifle and went through Kyle's head. The noise of the bang slowly got quieter until everything went silent. Kyle fell to the ground with a loud thud and was no longer moving.

The trio just stood there frozen still for a few minutes before they walked off unable to believe what just happened before their eyes, they had just killed one of their friends, but he tried to kill them also. Finding the ability in them to move again, they headed off back to the campsite.

**Authors Notes: Chapter has been updated, I fixed all the mistakes and errors that I could find, hope you liked the chapter. Review, as always, feedback is appreciated.**


	3. A bloody nightmare

**Enduring the Evil**

**Disclaimer: This is my first attempt at a Resident evil Fanfic. The story is the Resident Evil plot but due to some changes I have put into it, it is non-canon, and takes place during the mansion incident. Seven friends decide to go on a camping trip and go to the Arklay Mountains. However they later find out something is wrong and with their car broken down, they decide to travel deep into the forest and take shelter in a mysterious mansion, only later realising that the mansion may be just as dangerous as the outside. All OCs in this story belong to me and my friends. Story has been updated, all spelling mistakes and errors that I could find have been fixed.**

**Chapter 3 - A bloody nightmare**

**Arklay Forest, 6:30 PM**

Alex, Jamie and Bryan sat around the campfire, silent and still as rocks. All they heard was the sound of the campfire burning, the wind blowing against the trees and an owl hooting.

Jamie broke their silence while still trying to hold in his tears. "What just happened?"

Bryan looked up from the ground, some tears were flowing down his face. "I fucking killed one of our friends, that's what..."

Alex sighed and put his arm around him. "I don't know why he tried to kill us back there, but something was clearly wrong. You were just defending us Bryan, you killed him for our safety, no one can say you did a bad thing there."

Bryan remained silent.

Jamie stood up and walked over to the tent. "Bryan, why don't you get some sleep, it should help."

Bryan stood up, threw his hunting rifle to the ground and entered the tent without saying a single word.

Jamie sat down beside Alex and sighed. "A bloody nightmare isn't it?"

Alex nodded. "This was supposed to be a camping trip, childhood friends together, and what happens before the rest of us show up? One of our friends ends up dead for unknown reasons, and reasons I want to know. For instance, how the hell did he even get back up after he was ripped apart by that dog?"

Jamie shook his head. "I dunno man, but I do know one thing, whatever happened, it wasn't normal."

"You're damn right it wasn't normal." Alex said not taking his eyes off the fire.

Bryan exited the tent and sat back down beside them again.

Alex gave him a confused look. "Bryan, aren't you going to get some rest?"

Bryan picked up the hunting rifle and held it tightly in his hands. "I'll find no rest here, I ain't sleeping at all until we are out of this damn forest."

Alex nodded. "I understand..."

Jamie looked around, the fog was so thick, they couldn't even see anything from a mile away, and it was getting dark. "Guys I don't wanna be outside when it's like this, can we go inside the tent?"

Alex nodded. "Sure, Bryan, you don't mind keeping a lookout do you?"

Bryan shook his head.

"Thanks." Alex said before entering his tent.

* * *

**Raccoon City, Highway, 7:10 PM**

"So what do you think huh? You think I should go for the head first or shoot it somewhere else." Connor asked not taking his eyes off his magazine.

Scott nodded. "Yeah, shooting it in the head will kill it immediately, and that's one less deer in the world."

Danny smirked at them. "You guys enjoy talking about brutal stuff don't you?"

Connor nodded. "I guess it's just a habit we share."

Andrew shook his head. "Well your habit is...well...to be honest it's kinda sick."

Connor laughed.

Danny shook his head also. "You know I don't even want to know what you two did before we met you."

Scott nodded. "Well let's just say we had...strange lives when we were kids."

Danny raised a brow. "I have no doubt about that Scott."

"Speaking of which, aren't you worried about your brother Connor?" Andrew asked turning to Connor.

"Well, him being a pacifist, paranoid and all, I'd say I'm kinda worried about him, I mean come on, he can defend himself just fine and everything but he doesn't fight. I think I should of went instead of him." Connor said.

Andrew shrugged. "Well it's to late now, it doesn't matter either, we're gonna arrive there any minute now. Right Scott?"

Scott spoke not taking his eyes off the road. "Forty minutes."

Everyone all sighed and sat back and tried to think of something to pass the time.

"Hey Scott did you read tonights newspaper by the way?" Danny asked looking at Scott.

Scott shook his head. "No, but I think I saw something in it about the Arklay Mountains but I figured it was nothing."

Andrew shrugged. "Eh, doesn't matter, in any case, when we get there let's hope they set our tents up, by the time we get there I'll be too tired to do anything tonight."

Connor smirked. "That's if they didn't get attacked by a bear or wolves first."

Danny sighed. "Paranoid."

* * *

**Arklay Forest, 7:40 PM**

Bryan sat still and silent as a rock, keeping an eye out while Alex and Jamie were sleeping. The fog was thick and it was dark now, but other than keeping a lookout, the other thing that was in his head was what he had done earlier. He saw Kyle getting ripped apart by a crazed dog, Alex killed it and said Kyle was dead, but Kyle got up. He tried to bite Alex for some unknown reason, he and Jamie grabbed Kyle and got him off Alex but then Kyle immediately went and tried to bite them. Kyle got back up after they pushed him away and limped towards them, he didn't look normal, his eyes were strange and his teeth looked slightly different, and after being unable to get Kyle to listen to them, Bryan shot him in the head, he shot one of their friends in the head.

"Kyle...what the hell happened?" Bryan spoke to himself.

A howl was heard not far from the camp.

Bryan got up, entered the tent and kicked Alex and Jamie's feet "Get the fuck up!"

Alex and Jamie sat up quickly and rubbed their eyes before looking at him with confused looks. "What the hell Bryan...what time is it?"

Bryan gave them their hunting rifles. "It's time to not sleep that's what!"

Alex and Jamie rushed out of their tent and looked around. "What is it Bryan?"

Bryan put some bullets into his hunting rifle and prepared to shoot.

"What did you hear Bryan?" Jamie said looking around nervously while clutching his hunting rifle tightly.

"Wolves, atleast...I think it was wolves." Bryan said.

"Guys..." Alex whispered.

Bryan and Jamie turned and saw what Alex was looking at. A dog was standing there, staring at them.

"It's a fucking dog." Jamie said with relief.

Bryan raised a brow. "Wait..."

The dog slowly stepped forward out of the fog, showing itself, it was all bloody, it had a hole in its throat and several parts of its body.

Jamie's eyes widened. "Holy shi-" Alex put his hand over his mouth. "Quiet!" He whispered silencing Jamie.

Bryan slowly lifted his rifle and aimed it at the dog. "I can't bring myself to shoot a dog but...this dog...it...it looks as if it had already died."

Alex nodded and slowly took his hand away from Jamie's mouth. "Yeah...it looks alot like the dog that attacked Kyle, but it isn't, what's wrong with this dog?"

Bryan put his finger around the trigger. "I dunno, but I do know is that it wants something to eat."

Jamie whispered to them. "Well we brought some meat with us, give it some meat."

Bryan glared at him. "It ain't interested in cold meat. It's interested in OUR meat." He turned back to the dog. "Just like that last one was with Kyle's."

Jamie looked back at the dog. "You mean it wants to eat us?"

Alex nodded. "Looks like it." Alex heard another growl and looked to see four more dogs appearing from the fog. "Oh...shit..."

Bryan narrowed his eyes as he noticed these dogs looked no different than the first. "You gotta be fucking kidding me."

Jamie stood behind both of them. "Guys I'm shitting myself. We better run now before they decide to rip us to shreds."

Bryan nodded. "You two, move slowly back behind me, I'll follow."

Alex and Jamie moved back slowly away from the dogs while Bryan stayed where he was glaring at them.

"Bryan, come on." Alex whispered.

Bryan slowly took a step back while aiming at the pack of dogs. "These dogs aren't normal..."

The dogs growled.

Jamie couldn't stand waiting anymore and sprinted off. "I'M OUT OF HERE!"

"JAMIE!" Alex ran off after him.

The dogs moved in and leaped towards Bryan but he stepped back and shoved the tent in their way blocking them and followed Alex and Jamie.

"Bryan are you there?!" Alex shouted not looking back.

"I'm right here!"

Jamie shouted out to them as they continued to run. "I'm sorry guys but I just had to run!"

Alex shook his head. "It doesn't matter! Just keep running!"

"And where are we gonna fucking run to?!" Bryan shouted back.

Jamie pointed. "Guys! I see a light up ahead!"

As soon as they made their way further through the fog towards the light, a mansion emerged from the distance. "Into that mansion!" Alex shouted. The trio continued running, not looking back as they made their way up the small set of stairs. When they reached the top of the stairs, they rushed in through the main door and slammed it shut behind them.

The three breathed heavily and looked around the huge main hall they found themselves in, they sat down on some chairs and rested. Outside, they could hear the heavy wind blowing against the trees and some howls coming from the dogs.

"That was close." Bryan said as he looked at the others.

"I can't believe what I just saw..." Jamie said looking at the door.

Alex stood up and looked around. "What's a mansion doing around here in the middle of the forest?"

Bryan checked the bullets in his hunting rifle. "I dunno, but we should be fucking lucky. If this mansion wasn't here then we would be out there right now getting torn apart, we should be okay now, it's safe here."

Alex nodded. "Yeah...we better find some way to contact Scott."

Bryan nodded. "If the others were here then we probably could have taken those dogs."

Jamie shook his head. "You're crazy man! Come on! Those didn't look like normal dogs Bryan!"

Bryan looked at him. "I know, but all I'm saying is if the others were with us, we probably wouldn't have had to run from them."

Alex checked his rifle and looked around. "Ok, we better look for the owner of this mansion and ask them if we can use their phone to call the others."

Bryan and Jamie's eyes widened as they stood up looking around.

"That's right, where ARE the people that live here?" Bryan asked as he turned back to Alex.

Alex sighed. "I don't know, we better look around for a start."

Bryan nodded and picked up his hunting rifle. "Got it, first we should split up-"

"NO WAY! I'm not wandering about a huge mansion by myself!" Jamie cut in.

Bryan gave him a cold stare. "Then stay here and keep a lookout..." He took something out of his pocket and showed them it. "Use the radios to stay in contact so we can let each other know what we find, or if one of us is in trouble."

Alex and Jamie nodded.

"Alright, be careful." Bryan made his way towards the main stairs.

"Bryan, you're going alone?" Alex asked stopping him.

Bryan looked over his shoulder at them. "Don't worry about me, I'll be all right. You two go search somewhere else." Bryan continued up the stairs until he disappeared from their sights.

Jamie grabbed Alex's arm. "Alex...don't fucking leave me here alone."

Alex smiled at him. "Ok Jamie, you come with me."

Jamie looked up the stairs where Bryan headed. "What about Bryan? We can't let him go out on his own."

Alex shrugged. "He'll be fine, we both know he is able to defend himself should he get into trouble."

* * *

**Arklay Forest, 7:50 PM**

Scott, Danny, Connor and Andrew exited the car and looked around the area, they were right outside the forest, on the ground they could see other car tracks.

"Most likely these car tracks belong to Kyle's car, let's go in and find them." Danny said as he put some bullets into his hunting rifle.

Connor nodded. "Yeah, my brother is probably shitting himself right now being out in this damn dark forest, and look at the fog! I can barely see shit!"

Scott shook his head. "You idiot, so what if you can't see shit? We're going in anyway you got that? When it's this dark there's usually wolves around, we need to find them quickly and make sure they're all right."

Andrew nodded. "I agree..."

Scott continued. "From the look of the forest right now, I would have to guess that they are definitely hiding, trying to defend themselves from a pack of wolves."

Connor's eyes widened. "Well what are we doing just standing around? My brother is a damn pacifist and he is inside this forest with just Bryan and Alex! We need to find them now!"

Scott shook his head and checked the bullets in his rifle. "Ok, I got plenty of bullets, spare ones aswell just in case someone else needs 'em. Wolves are smart, they attack a target when it's alone so we are not splitting up, stay together, or get ripped to shreds."

Danny smirked. "You really know how to keep peoples spirits up don't you?"

Scott just shrugged and entered the forest.

Connor sighed and looked at Danny and Andrew before going in next.

Andrew and Danny stood there for a moment and looked at each other. "Well this sucks, I preferred it if we got here when it was still light." Andrew said.

Danny nodded. "Well...we can't control the earth, it just goes as it always does."

Andrew returned his nod. "Yeah...I suppose you're right, come on, let's catch up before they get too far ahead of us."

Danny and Andrew ran off to catch up with Scott and Connor.

* * *

**Unknown Mansion, Dining Room, 8:00 PM 'Alex, Jamie'**

Alex and Jamie entered a dining room and looked around for anyone that lived in the mansion. "This place is dead..." Jamie said.

Alex nodded and walked over to the fireplace at the very end of the room to warm himself up. "I still can't get over what just happened earlier...I mean...we were just roming about and checked that STARS helicopter, found the pilot dead, then we hear Kyle screaming and find him eaten by a crazed dog, then all of a sudden he gets back up and tries to bite me, you and Bryan...something's going on here."

Jamie sat down next to the fire. "Alex, don't you have your phone with you?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah...but I doubt I'd get a signal in this place..." Alex stood up and walked over to a typewriter. "We should probably use this typewriter to keep a record of what's been going on, we'll also need to find some way to contact Scott and the others, I understand it would be dangerous for them to come down here, but we need help, and seven of us, is better than three."

Jamie nodded. "Got it, we can also use the main hall as a safe area since it's got alot of space and the safest area I've seen so far to be honest."

Alex nodded also. "Yeah you're right."

A voice came from their radios...

_"This is Bryan...Alex, Jamie can you hear me?"_

Alex lifted the radio to his mouth. "Yeah I hear ya."

_"I've been wandering about and so far I haven't found a single person, this place, it's like a ghost house, no one in sight, something is going on around here because mansions like this are never this empty."_

Alex nodded. "Got it, tell me if you find anything."

_"You got it."_

Alex put the radio back in his back pocket. "Alright, let's try this door here, if we're to find anything then we-" A gunshot was heard.

Jamie aimed his rifle around the room. "Where did that come from?"

Alex gave a nervous sigh and clenched his fist. "It came from the other side of this door..." Another gunshot was heard.

"Ah! No! Get away!"

Alex's eyes widened and looked at Jamie. "There's someone alive in here! They sound like they're in trouble! Ok, on the count of three..."

Jamie looked at him. "But, it might be dangerous, you heard that gunshot didn't you?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, look, just calm down and stay behind me ok?"

Jamie gave a nervous nod and stood behind Alex.

Alex put his hand around the door handle. "One..."

"...two..."

Jamie tightened his grip around his rifle.

"THREE!"

Alex and Jamie burst through and slammed the door behind them and found themselves in a dark corridor.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Alex said as he slowly walked down the left of where he entered. "Jamie, you go up that way, I'll check this way." Jamie nodded and walked down the opposite side of the corridor.

Alex walked down where he saw a window at the end, there was a shadow on the left side of the wall coming from something around the corner, Alex raised his rifle and carefully moved around the corner.

As he made his way to the corner, a dirty, bloodied looking man was kneeling down next to another man, but what caught his attention was the blood that was everywhere. Alex immediately assumed the man was injured.

"Excuse me, is he all right?" Alex asked.

He heard something that sounded like chewing and munching, Alex saw more blood drip to the floor, this time from the bloodied mans face, the man slowly looked over his shoulder at Alex and as soon as Alex saw his face he stepped back in shock. "What the...!"

The mans face was covered in blood. There was also blood on the mans teeth and his eyes were strange, they looked alot like Kyle's eyes when he got up after he was eaten by that crazed dog.

Before Alex knew it, a bullet shot out of his rifle just as the man lunged towards him.

* * *

**Unknown Mansion, Upper Dining Room, 8:10 PM 'Bryan'**

Bryan glanced around and aimed his rifle at the door on the lower level of the dining room area where he heard the gunshot. "What the fuck?" He pulled out his radio and brought it up to his mouth. "Jamie, can you hear me?"

_"Bryan? You're alive thank god, did you hear that gunshot?"_

"Yeah I did actually, what the hell are you and Alex shooting at?"

_"Um, Alex told me to go on down a corridor so I did, I'm hiding in this room right now because I don't know what it was that Alex was shooting at and I think he might be dead."_

"Bullshit! You listen here Jamie, you better get your ass back down there and help him you hear me?!"

_"Are you insane?! Who knows what's out there! Heck, chances are if I open this door then something is gonna get me! No way Bryan I'm staying in this room where it's safe and I'm gonna wait for someone to come to me."_

Bryan shoved the radio in his back pocket. "Dammit!" He heard a door open on the far side of the lower level of the dining room and took cover, he saw a man walking down the room, he was wearing a STARS uniform.

"STARS...?" Bryan whispered to himself.

The man in the uniform looked around and was doing some odd things with certain objects in the room, just then, the man stopped and looked up at the upper level where Bryan was, forcing him to take cover in the shadows. "Shit...I hope he didn't see me. If the cops find us here then we might be fucked." Bryan said to himself quietly.

After a quick minute went by, the man moved on ahead towards the door where he had heard the gunshot. "Oh fuck...I sure hope Alex managed to hide." Bryan whispered to himself.

* * *

**Arklay Forest, 8:15 PM**

Scott, Danny, Connor and Andrew finally made it to the Arklay Forest, they immediately began looking around for the others and saw a fire not far away and eventually made it to the campsite.

Danny stared at the wrecked tents. "What happened? Why is everything wrecked?"

Scott raised a brow. "I'm guessing something happened."

"Hey guys! Over here!"

The others ran towards where they heard Andrew's voice and found him standing next to a car.

Scott walked towards it and sighed. "It's Kyle's car."

Connor nodded. "Yeah, so it isn't stuck in mud, but what's the problem with it?"

Scott looked inside and looked back at them. "I was right, it's out of gas."

Danny sighed. "Well they're not here, and they're not at the camp, where are they?"

Andrew shrugged. "You think the gunshots we heard a few minutes ago was them running away from something?"

Scott nodded. "Perhaps, they were probably attacked by wolves and ran off, we better find them now before one of them ends up dead."

Connor looked around while they were talking, he walked on and found what appeared to be a helicopter. "A helicopter?"

"Looks like it."

Connor jumped and turned around to see Scott, Andrew and Danny staring at it also. "Jeez man you nearly gave me a heart attack."

Andrew hopped inside the helicopter and looked around. A few things looked like they were messed with not long ago, he turned to the pilots cockpit. As soon as he looked inside he jumped out of the helicopter. "FUCK!"

"What is it?" Danny said giving him a surprised look.

Andrew pointed at the helicopter. "There's a fucking dead guy in there!"

Scott and Connor looked inside and then stepped back out.

"DAMN...what the hell happened to him?" Connor asked.

Scott shrugged. "Wolves I bet. You can tell just by the marks on his body...we better move, and pray the others haven't suffered the same fate."

The four walked on through the forest, ignoring the sound of thunder and the wind blowing heavily against the trees and kept their eyes out for anything.

Something caught Andrew's attention. "Wait, over there!"

Scott walked towards what he saw followed by the others and kneeled down next to the familiar body.

"KYLE?!" Andrew said stepping back.

Danny shook his head in disbelief. "What the fuck happened?"

Scott looked over his shoulder at them. "He's dead..."

Connor nodded. "Yeah...but how?"

Scott looked back at Kyle. "From the look of it, it looks like he was clawed to death by wolves, and he was shot in the head..."

"Shot in the head?" Danny said.

Scott nodded. "Yeah, and my only guess can be is that one of the others shot him."

"Why the hell would they do that?!" Andrew yelled.

"To save him." Scott said.

Andrew raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"He was obviously dying, and they obviously didn't want him to suffer, wouldn't one of you do the same?" Scott asked staring at them.

Andrew wiped away a tear. "Yeah...I guess."

Danny closed his eyes and said a prayer for Kyle.

Connor put his arms around both of them. "Come on guys, let's find the others, Kyle would want us to make sure they're all right."

They nodded and walked off.

Scott just stood still and looked at Kyle for a few more seconds noticing something strange about him, he sighed and turned to follow the others.

* * *

**Unknown Mansion, Dining Room Corridor, 8:20 PM 'Alex'**

"Get...off me you...son of a bitch!" Alex growled as he struggled to stop the man from biting him.

"JAMIE! WHERE ARE YOU?! JAMIE!" Alex yelled out for Jamie's help but he was nowhere to be seen.

The man was getting closer and closer to biting Alex's neck but Alex managed to keep him away just a bit longer. Just then, he heard a door slam open.

"JAMIE!" Before his very eyes, the mans head exploded as a bullet shot its way through and killed him.

Alex pushed the dead man off of him and turned to his saviour, it wasn't Jamie, it wasn't Bryan, it was someone else, someone in a STARS uniform.

"Are you all right?" The man asked as he extended his hand.

Alex nodded. "Yeah, thanks, I thought I was a goner there."

The man turned and walked over to the other dead man that was already dead when Alex entered the corridor. "Kenneth..."

Alex raised a brow. "What?"

The man in the uniform stood up and sighed. "Kenneth J. Sullivan, a member of STARS Bravo Team, he's dead..."

Alex nodded again. "Oh yeah, you're STARS too, I can tell from the look of your uniform and the STARS badge."

The man smiled. "Yeah we're easily recognized...so...who are you? What are you doing here? Are you alone?"

Alex answered him. "My name is Alexander but you can call me Alex, I was supposed to be on a camping trip with my friends but we were attacked by some crazed dogs so we ran off and took refuge in this mansion."

The man nodded. "I see, me and my team were also attacked by dogs, so I guess we have the same reasons for being here, what happened to your friends? Are they alive?"

Alex sighed. "One of them was ripped apart by a dog, but me and the rest of my friends managed to make it here safely."

"How many of you are there?"

Alex continued. "There was supposed to be seven of us, but only three of us could go at once, my friend who died was supposed to pick the others up but...well you know...and now they're probably on their way here right now and they don't even know what's going on out here."

The man smiled again. "Well don't worry, if there's four of them then I'm sure they can make their way to this mansion just as easily as we did."

Alex smiled also. "Yeah, you're right."

The man continued. "In any case, I think we better find some place safe to relax for a few minutes."

Alex nodded and checked his rifle. "The main hall is the perfect place to rest, let's go there."

The man nodded aswell. "Good idea."

"Alex!"

Alex and the STARS operative turned to see Jamie running towards them.

"Jamie!"

Jamie smiled. "Thank god you're all right, I was starting to worry."

Alex nodded. "Got it, and Jamie, next time we go somewhere, remind me to keep you with me at all costs from now on, because I nearly died back there!"

Jamie nodded also. "Sorry, I was scared."

Alex sighed. "It's ok, let's go."

* * *

**Unknown Mansion, Main Hall, 8:25 PM 'Alex, Jamie'**

"Ok, we should just rest here for a few minutes and then decide what to do." The STARS member said.

Jamie nodded. "Right..." He faced Alex. "Hey Alex where's Bryan?"

_"I'm still wandering about, did you guys find anything?" _Bryan's voice came from the radio.

The STARS member looked at Alex. "Another one of your friends?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah...Bryan I got attacked by some crazed guy a few minutes ago, he didn't look normal, he was..."

_"He was what?"_

"He was eating someone!"

_"...What?"_

Alex nodded. "Yeah, I entered the corridor and as soon as I got around the corner, I saw him kneeling over a dead guy...eating him. At first I thought the guy was injured and the crazed guy was helping him, but man was I wrong."

_"Ok, I'll keep an eye out, there should be someone around here who can help us."_

Alex nodded. "Be careful..." He faced the STARS member again. "Well, we should just rest here for a while, atleast until my other friends get here, we'll survive by superior numbers."

The STARS member smiled. "You brought radios with you too, smart move."

Alex smiled also. "Thanks..."

Jamie nodded. "Anyway Alex...I told you something bad was gonna happen but you didn't believe me did you?"

Alex just stared at him. "Jamie, you were complaining about a bear, not crazed dogs and cannibals."

Jamie shrugged. "It doesn't matter! I still said something bad was gonna happen! Now look at what we've gotten ourselves into, trapped in a mansion, only three of us and a STARS guy, and a hell of a load of hungry dogs outside waiting for us. For all we know, there could be dogs in this mansion aswell!"

Alex sighed. "Jamie, I'm not saying I don't believe you, but I highly doubt there would be dogs inside."

Jamie shrugged again. "Believe me or not, your choice but I'm telling you, there's something wrong here."

Alex nodded and faced the STARS member. "By the way, I didn't even ask you your name yet."

The STARS member laughed. "Haha! Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier, my name's Chris. Chris Redfield."

**Authors Notes: Chapter has been updated, every mistake and error that I could find has been fixed. So we've gotten to the official beginning of the game, and Chris has arrived to get the guys out of a tight spot, let's see where it goes from here. As usual, please Review. Hope you liked the chapter.**


	4. Mysteries Uncovered

**Enduring the Evil**

**Disclaimer: This is my first attempt at a Resident evil Fanfic. The story is the Resident Evil plot but due to some changes I have put into it, it is non-canon, and takes place during the mansion incident. Seven friends decide to go on a camping trip and go to the Arklay Mountains. However they later find out something is wrong and with their car broken down, they decide to travel deep into the forest and take shelter in a mysterious mansion, only later realising that the mansion may be just as dangerous as the outside. All OCs in this story belong to me and my friends, the Resident Evil plot and canon characters belong to Capcom of course. Story has been updated, all spelling mistakes and errors that I could find have been fixed.**

**Chapter 4 - Mysteries Uncovered**

**Unknown Mansion, Corridor, 8:45 PM 'Bryan'**

Spending some time to explore the mansion, Bryan realised that many doors were locked, this mansion had many puzzles that needed to be solved in order for him to continue through. He also realised that no matter where he went, there wasn't a single person in the mansion that could help, and after passing through many different rooms and obtaining keys and other items he managed to make his way back and through the upper dining room and into a new area he hadn't yet explored.

"This mansion is big, if I was able to find just one person living here then it would save me the damn trouble of having to rome around like a fucking blind idiot looking for his eyes." Bryan spoke to himself as he walked down the dark corridor.

He made his way around the corner and into a small opening, there were windows on the other wall and there was another corner at the end of the opening but there was also a dark figure standing frozen still with his back facing Bryan.

"Finally..." Bryan said.

He slowly walked towards the person. "Excuse me, but me and my friends were attacked outside in that forest..." He reached the man but he didn't turn around, Bryan continued. "We were attacked by a bunch of crazed dogs, one of our friends died but came back, I don't know how to explain and I really don't know what is going on so I was going to ask if you could help us."

Silence.

"Umm...hello? Can you hear me?" Bryan asked.

Silence was still his answer.

Bryan sighed and put his hand on the mans shoulder. "Hey!"

The man slowly looked over his shoulder at him.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" Bryan asked.

The man fully turned around facing him.

Bryan's eyes widened and jumped back. "What the hell?!"

The man had blood dripping down from his face, one of his eyes was missing and Bryan could see his skull. The man lunged at Bryan but he dodged him and stepped back. "You stay the fuck away!"

The man turned and faced him again, lifting up his arms and slowly started to walk towards Bryan.

Bryan clutched his rifle tightly. "I'm warning you...you come any closer and I will use force."

The man continued towards him.

Bryan lifted his rifle and aimed it at the mans head. "I mean it! I won't hesitate to shoot you!"

The man still continued towards him.

Bryan sighed and hesitated for a quick second but he eventually pulled the trigger. A loud bang went off and the bullet shot its way through the mans head, blood splattered across the wall, the man fell to his knees and then fully to the floor.

_"Bryan! Bryan can you hear me?!" Alex's voice came from his radio._

Bryan lifted his radio to his mouth. "Yeah..."

_"What was that shot just now?"_

"I found a local, but he tried to attack me." Bryan said.

_"And you shot him?"_

"Of course."

_"Dammit, hmm...describe him, what did he look like exactly?"_

"The guy looked dead. One of his eyes was missing, and I could see his damn skull, and blood was dripping everywhere, he looked dead. I don't know what's going on in this place, but I'm starting to think that not even this mansion is safe."

_"Ok, Bryan come back to the main hall and we'll split into two teams."_

"Dude, we were already split into two teams."

_"Oh...I mean two man teams then."_

"There's only three of us man."

_"No, I met some STARS operative who was wandering around, Chris Redfield, he just saved my ass not too long ago, he can help us so come on back to the main hall."_

Bryan nodded. "Got it, Chris Redfield eh, understood, I'll make my way back-" Someones scream silenced him.

_"Bryan?"_

Bryan glanced around towards the direction of where the scream came from. "I'll make my way back as soon as I deal with something!"

_"Wait Bryan! What are you-!" _Bryan turned his radio off ceasing communication with Alex and placed it back in his back pocket and sprinted around the corridor and through the next door into another dark corridor.

"Dammit! Why is just about every room I go into dark?" He asked himself as he ran down the corridor. As soon as he made his way around the corner of the corridor he bumped into someone.

The man turned around and faced him.

Bryan sighed. "Not another one..."

The man looked exactly the same way as the other one he had shot. He lunged at Bryan but he ducked, dodging the mans grasp and ran on through the hallway and down the stairs.

As soon as he reached the bottom he saw another man limping towards someone who was curled up in a corner.

"Hey!" Bryan yelled.

The man turned around and faced him, like the others, this man looked dead aswell, and he started limping towards Bryan now. The girl who was curled up in the corner noticed this and got up and sprinted inside the room right behind the man and slammed the door shut behind her.

Bryan gave a small sigh of relief and faced the man, but then he noticed upstairs, the other man he managed to escape was walking down the stairs towards him, and on the left down the other corridor, another was heading towards him, he was the one who was cornered now.

* * *

**Unknown Mansion, Main Hall, 8:50 PM 'Chris, Alex, Jamie'**

Alex checked the bullets in his rifle and prepared to go up the stairs where Bryan was until Jamie stopped him. "Bryan's in trouble Jamie, I need to help him."

Jamie nodded. "I know but, weren't you the one who said he could handle himself?"

Alex remained silent.

Jamie put his hand on Alex's shoulder. "He's never let us down before, and he certainly won't now, just trust him Alex."

Alex nodded. "Ok..." He sat back down on the stairs and faced Chris. "Hey Chris...do you have anyone with you?"

Chris looked at him. "Yeah, I came here with four of my teammates, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, Joseph Frost and our captain, Albert Wesker."

Alex raised a brow. "Wesker? I heard that name before, I think I saw him a few times when I was trying to get into STARS myself."

Chris's eyes widened. "You were trying to get into STARS?"

Alex nodded again. "Yeah...but well...they rejected me because at the time because I didn't know how to use a gun."

Chris raised a brow. "What about now?"

"Yeah, I do now...but well...I assumed there would be no room for me on STARS after all the time it took me to get my accuracy and gun skills sorted. But it was my dream to become a STARS operative, after hearing about all of the things they could do, I thought I could do it too, but well, like I said, there is just some things that I don't have that is required."

"Well there actually is a few opening positions in STARS now, tell me, what's your specialty Alex?"

"I'm a Bare-Knuckle Boxer, I teach it at a small school back in Raccoon City."

Chris nodded. "That's pretty impressive, you seem like a guy of many talents, someone like you would actually make a great asset to STARS."

Alex looked at him. "You think so?"

Chris nodded again. "Yeah of course, heck your friend there also looks like he could prove to be a very good STARS operative."

Alex shrugged. "Yeah...if it wasn't for him being a pacifist that is."

Chris looked at him again. "Oh, I see."

Jamie looked at them. "It's in my nature, violence only leads to more violence, then something tragic like death."

Alex nodded. "I know Jamie, you can decide what you want to be, it's not my choice, I'm just saying is all."

Chris stood up. "Well, I think we better get moving, my mission is to find STARS Bravo Team members and get them out of here, can you help me?"

Alex nodded. "Sure Chris, you saved me back there so I owe you. We'll do what we can to help you find your STARS members and get them out of here."

Jamie rested his rifle on his shoulder. "I'm a pacifist, but if there's anything I can do, I'll do what I can, you can count on me."

Chris smiled and shook his hand. "Thanks, your help will be greatly appreciated and talked about when we get back home."

Alex put his hand on Chris's shoulder and nodded. "Stick together, that's what I say."

Chris nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

**Unknown Mansion, Corridor, 9:00 PM 'Bryan'**

Bryan was backed in a corner, the three dead looking men slowly made their way towards him.

"Ok..." Bryan said to himself. "If you come any closer I will be forced to kill you. I mean it, I did the same with someone else and I'll damn well do the same with you three aswell!"

The three men payed no attention to his words and continued towards him.

"Fine...I warned you." Bryan said clutching his rifle.

The man in the middle lunged at him and tried to grab him but Bryan ducked underneath him and got behind him, the man from the stairs side moved in next but Bryan stepped back dodging him and kicked the man in the leg bringing him to his knees. Bryan swung his arm around the mans neck and twisted it, breaking it and killing him, he cringed at the sound before facing the next one. The other man moved in but Bryan quickly aimed his rifle at him and immediately pulled the trigger and successfully shot him in the head, splattering blood all over the corridor.

The last one limped towards him, Bryan walked over to him and jumped into the air and spin kicked the mans head off. The head rolled around on the floor for a few seconds and then stopped, the man was dead. Bryan once again cringed at this, he only wanted to knock the man down, he didn't mean to kick his head off. Just then he noticed the mans body was still standing and limping towards him, but he just stood there waiting to deliver another kick, but then the body finally fell and landed on the floor with a loud thud.

Bryan breathed in a few heavy breaths and then pointed at the dead mens bodies. "That's right! Don't mess with Bryan the Hunter!" He yelled at the dead bodies.

He looked at the door where the girl entered and walked over to it, he put his hand around the handle and opened it slowly. He made his way into the room and looked around, it was a pharmacy room.

Hiding on the other end of the room was the girl.

"Hey are you okay?" Bryan said as he shut the door behind him and walked over to her.

The girl slowly lifted her head and looked up at him. "Are they gone?"

Bryan nodded. "Yeah they're dead, don't worry, they won't hurt you now."

He slowly helped the girl to her feet and he could fully see her face thanks to the light. "Thank you."

Bryan stared at her and mouthed his words without her hearing. "Whoa..."

The girl gave him a confused look. "Are you all right? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Bryan shook his head and snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh...sorry!"

The girl smiled. "It's ok...who are you? Are you here to help?"

Bryan looked back at her. "I'm Bryan, Bryan Hunter, but you can just call me Bryan."

The girl extended her hand. "I'm Rebecca, Rebecca Chambers, STARS Bravo Team Medic."

Bryan shook her hand. "It's...nice to meet you...Rebecca." He said managing a smile.

Rebecca looked at him for a minute and checked out his figure, this boy was slightly taller than her, he didn't look strong from the look of him, but he managed to take out the man that attacked her so she figured it would be foolish to doubt him now. "So...Bryan, why are you here? You don't look like a member of STARS or a member of a rescue team."

He smirked at her. "Yeah you're right, I'm not. I was actually just someone who came out this far for a camping trip, we were attacked by crazed dogs and took refuge in this mansion, of course from my point of view, it looks like this mansion is no safer than outside."

"I see, crazed dogs? That's a long way of putting it, the man you killed outside this room along with the crazed dogs you're talking about are actually zombies." Rebecca explained.

"Zombies?" Bryan asked.

"Yes...a while ago me and my team were sent in to investigate a series of cannibalistic homicides in the Arklay Mountains. Our helicopter broke down and we continued on foot, during our search we discovered the wreckage of a military police van and the documents of a prisoner called Billy Coen who was supposed to be transported to a military base for execution."

Bryan raised a brow. "Continue..."

"While investigating further, I got split from the others and discovered the Umbrella Corporations private company train, the Ecliptic Express. Along the way all the dead passengers came back as zombies."

Bryan looked at the ground. "Do you know...the cause of how they became zombies?"

"Yes...one of my team members died, he had bite marks all over him, and then he came back as a zombie. I knew for a fact, that it was because he was bitten by one, that he became one, even after he died. After finding and investigating a mansion that wasn't far from this one, I learned much about the murders, the zombies and everything else, I also learned that Professor James Marcus, one of the three founding members of the Umbrella Corporation, was the one that spread the T-Virus and caused all the deaths and zombies around here."

"T-Virus?"

Rebecca shrugged. "I'm sorry but I don't know much about it, all I know, is that it is some sort of bio-weapon or something that turns people into zombies, and whenever the zombie bites another living person, that person is infected with the T-Virus and later becomes a zombie aswell."

Bryan closed his eyes and muttered silently to himself. "Kyle...and the dog...so that's what happened."

"Did you say something?"

Bryan shook his head. "No...hold on, I need to let my friends know about this."

* * *

**Unknown Mansion, Graveyard, 9:20 PM 'Alex, Jamie, Chris'**

"Graveyard...it's a graveyard...we're in a graveyard...we're in a fucking graveyard man!" Jamie complained.

Alex sighed and put his hand over his face. "Jamie if you want to go back all the way through those corridors and back to the main hall where it's safe by yourself then be my guest."

Jamie shook his head. "NO WAY!"

Chris looked around for anything suspicious while listening to the two argue.

_"This is Bryan, Alex, Jamie, can you hear me?" _Bryan's voice came from the radio.

Alex lifted his radio to his mouth. "Bryan! You're still alive! Thank god, you crazy asshole! I thought you were dead!"

_"If that's how much faith you have in me then fuck you. I got some information on what's been going on here."_

"What have you got?"

_"Well...from what I've been told, one of the three founders of Umbrella, Professor James Marcus, spread some bio-weapon called the T-Virus throughout the Arklay Mountains, it turned everyone and everything into zombies. According to what I've been told, when a zombie bites someone then they are infected with the T-Virus, and they later become a zombie also, it's exactly what happened with Kyle, the dog he was attacked by was infected and became a zombie, when it killed him, he was infected with the T-Virus and returned as a zombie, it all makes sense now."_

"I see...who told you all of this?" Alex asked.

_"A medic from the STARS Bravo Team, Rebecca Chambers."_

Chris turned and faced him. "What? Alex, can you let me talk to him?"

Alex nodded. "Sure...Bryan I'm putting Chris on."

_"Got it."_

Alex handed his radio over to Chris.

"This is Chris Redfield..."

_"Nice to meet ya, another STARS doing his job eh?"_

"Haha, you bet, I heard you found a member of STARS Bravo Team am I correct?"

_"Yeah, Rebecca Chambers..."_

"Can you put her on?"

_"Sure."_

A different voice came from the radio. _"Rebecca Chambers, STARS Bravo Team, who is this?"_

"Chris Redfield, STARS Alpha Team, we're here to get you and the rest of Bravo Team out of here."

_"Thank goodness, I was beginning to think we were going to be left behind."_

"Never, in any case, are there any other survivors of Bravo team?"

_"Not that I know of, sorry."_

"It's alright, we're going to investigate further into this place and then we're gonna get out, until then, be careful, Bryan, can you look after her?"

_"Hey I can take care of myself you know!"_

"Sorry, I just don't want anyone to die in this place."

Bryan's voice was heard from the radio again. _"Don't worry, even if she can take care of herself, I'll make sure we both meet alive and well."_

"Thank you." Chris said smiling and handed the radio back to Alex.

"Bryan, be careful."

_"Don't worry, we'll meet up soon."_

Alex put the radio in his back pocket and sighed with relief. "Well, there's good news we both needed."

Chris nodded. "Yeah, he's a tough one if he managed to survive this long by himself."

"Well Bryan does practice ninjutsu, aswell as many other different styles of martial arts, and he is one tough sonuvabitch, I'm sure no zombie is gonna give him a problem. But he does have his limits, we better meet up with him soon."

Jamie looked around. "Yeah, speaking of which, can we PLEASE leave this graveyard now because I'm getting really nervous."

Chris turned around and walked towards the stairs. "I'm heading back into the mansion, I'm gonna try and find my teammates right now, can I leave this area to you?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah no problem."

Jamie sighed. "Oh yeah leave us with the graveyard while he gets to go inside the mansion where it's safer."

Alex looked at him. "Jamie, so far we haven't had a single bit of trouble out here, do you honestly think it's safer in there than it is out here?"

Jamie thought for a moment and nodded. "Umm...yeah."

Alex sighed and walked on. "Whatever, let's go, the sooner we deal with this area, the sooner we can leave."

* * *

**Unknown Mansion, Main Hall, 9:35 PM 'Scott, Connor, Danny, Andrew'**

"That was a close one, did you see how many of those dogs there were?" Andrew asked breathing heavily.

Scott emptied the magazine of his rifle and inserted a new one. "Yeah, there was like, twelve right?"

Danny looked at him. "Twelve? From my point of view, it looked like there were more than that!"

Connor nodded. "Yeah Scott, and you shot alot of 'em, and we didn't even know if they were going to attack us or not."

"He's right Scott, those dogs probably attacked us just because you shot alot of their friends!"

Scott sighed and closed his eyes. "From my view, those dogs looked like they wanted to rip us apart to begin with, and didn't you guys notice something strange about them?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah, they had a few holes and whatnot in several parts of their bodies, I've never seen anything like that before."

Scott looked up at them. "One thing I am kinda pissed off about is the fact that Andrew shot at them while running..." He glared at Andrew. "And missed every...single...fucking...shot."

Connor and Danny also looked at Andrew.

Andrew just looked down at his rifle and managed a smile. "Umm...sorry?"

Scott stood up and gave him something. "Here, don't waste these bullets too otherwise you're done."

Andrew shrugged and put the new bullets into his hunting rifle.

Connor looked around. "You know, I'm actually wondering right now, why the hell is there a mansion out here, deep in this forest?"

"I dunno, but wait...guys, if Alex and the others are alive then do you think..." Danny stopped talking.

Everyone was silent.

After a few minutes of thinking, Scott took out his radio and lifted it to his mouth. "Alex! Jamie! Bryan!"

The others just stood there watching him, waiting to hear the voices of the others come from the radios. No one replied.

Scott sighed and lowered his hand.

Danny, Connor and Andrew just looked at the floor with disbelief all over their faces.

_"Scott?"_

_"Is that you Scott?"_

The trios eyes widened.

Scott lifted the radio to his mouth. "Alex! Bryan! You're alive!"

_"Scott? It is you! Thank god!"_

_"Holy shit it is."_

Scott managed a smile. "I'm glad you guys are all right, is Jamie there with you?"

_"Yeah he's right here with me don't worry." _Alex said. _"What about Danny, Connor and Andrew, are they there with you aswell?"_

Andrew raised his own radio to his mouth. "Yeah we're right here Alex."

Connor spoke into his radio. "Hey Jamie, can you hear me?"

Jamie's voice was heard next. _"Connor! I can't believe you're here bro!"_

"Come on, you didn't think I was gonna let my little brother wander off without me did you?"

_"Haha, yeah I guess, I'm glad you're here, alot of shit has been happening lately."_

Danny took out his radio. "Hey Bryan, can you hear me?"

_"Dude! Danny how are ya?"_

"I could ask you the same thing. I'm fine, me and the others got chased by a pack of crazy dogs so we ran into this mansion, I'm actually not surprised that you guys are here."

_"Yeah the same thing happened to us...do you guys know about Kyle?"_

Everyone went silent for a moment.

Scott was the first to speak up. "Yeah we found his body, he looked like he was killed by that pack of dogs, but he was shot in the head aswell, can you tell us what happened?"

Silence was his reply.

Alex's voice spoke up. _"I'll tell them Bryan, you have enough to burden yourself with. Guys, we were just wandering around the forest waiting for Kyle to get a good signal in his phone so he could call you guys, we found a STARS helicopter and checked it out, Kyle went on ahead but we later heard him screaming. We ran to where we heard him and found that he had been killed by a dog, after we killed the dog, Kyle got back up and tried to bite us, he wouldn't listen to us when we tried to talk to him so...Bryan shot him."_

Everyones eyes widened. They heard Bryan's voice again. _"I'm sorry guys."_

Connor spoke up. "Hey I understand man, you defended yourself but..."

Danny continued for him. "Do you know what was wrong?"

_"Yeah...apparently one of the three founders of Umbrella, James Marcus, spread a bio-weapon or something known as the T-Virus around this area, everyone was infected and turned into zombies."_

"Zombies?" Andrew raised a brow.

_"Yeah...and we figured out how another gets infected, it's the bites, when someone gets bitten, they are infected with the T-Virus, meaning they will soon become a zombie themselves." _Bryan finished.

Scott sighed. "Zombies...I find something like this hard to believe, but you guys are our friends so it would be stupid not to believe you, especially considering what's happened recently."

Danny nodded. "Yeah...in any case, we'll be better off when we're together, Alex, Bryan, Jamie, tell us where you are and we'll meet up."

Alex's voice was heard again. _"Got it. Listen guys, STARS is here looking for some of their own teammates so if you come across someone who's from STARS then help them out."_

Andrew's eyes widened. "STARS

_"It's a long story, I'll explain later."_

Scott looked at them. "Looks like things are about to get alot more interesting, ok Alex, where do you want to meet up?"

_"Me and Jamie are almost done with this area, so just wait where you are, when we're done, we'll come to you ok?"_

"Got it, hurry up though because this place isn't normal, we need to meet up and get out of here."

_"Don't worry, we'll be there soon."_

Connor spoke up. "Hey Alex, you better look after my brother otherwise I'll shove my hand down your throat and rip your damn lungs out."

_"I'll keep that in mind."_

Everyone put their radios away and sat down on a few chairs. "Well, I guess all we do now is wait right?" Andrew asked looking at the others.

Danny shrugged. "Well unless you guys have any ideas then yeah."

Connor shook his head. "I got nothing. I actually wish something would just happen right now."

Harrowing wails and cries were heard from outside somewhere far away, followed by the sound of rattling chains.

Scott stood up with a curious look on his face. "I think you're about to get you're wish."

**Authors Notes: Chapter has been updated. Everyone's at the mansion, let's see if they'll be able to meet up before one of them ends up getting eaten. As usual, Review please, your feedback is always helpful.**


	5. Poisoned

**Enduring the Evil**

**Disclaimer: This is my first attempt at a Resident evil Fanfic. The story is the Resident Evil plot but due to some changes I have put into it, it is non-canon, and takes place during the mansion incident. Seven friends decide to go on a camping trip and go to the Arklay Mountains. However they later find out something is wrong and with their car broken down, they decide to travel deep into the forest and take shelter in a mysterious mansion, only later realising that the mansion may be just as dangerous as the outside. All OCs in this story belong to me and my friends, the Resident Evil plot and canon characters belong to Capcom of course. Story has been updated, all spelling mistakes and errors that I could find have been fixed.**

**Chapter 5 - Poisoned**

**Unknown Mansion, Pharmacy Room, 9:45 PM, 'Bryan, Rebecca'**

"So...Bryan, what were you doing coming out here on a camping trip?" Rebecca asked as she sat down and faced him.

"Well...we decided that we hadn't been out in quite a while so we figured we should get out for a bit, a camping trip was the best idea we had, however, I never expected us to get attacked by zombies and monsters." Bryan said as he sat down next to her.

Rebecca looked at him confused. "I also noticed that you managed to kill those three zombies outside this room aswell, do you have experience? Are you a former military? A different police unit? What do you do?"

Bryan lay down on the bed and sighed. "Well...I'm neither of those, I'm actually just a normal person who lives with his friends and practices different styles of martial arts."

Rebecca raised a brow. "Martial arts? Interesting...I'm guessing that's how you managed to kill those zombies?"

Bryan smirked. "Heh...my kicks are lethal."

Rebecca nodded. "So I see...in any case, you seem to have the kind of experience of handling yourself in situations like this, can you help me?"

Bryan sat up and put a hand on her shoulder. "Of course! Just tell me what needs to be done and I'll do my best."

Rebecca smiled. "Thank you...I believe some of my Bravo team members may still be alive somewhere around here, can you help me find them?"

Bryan stood up and picked up his hunting rifle. "Sure." He walked towards the door but was stopped by her voice.

"Wait! You aren't going to go out there alone are you?"

Bryan nodded. "Yeah...don't worry, back in the days, my friend Scott helped us train better for situations like this should we ever have went camping and whatnot. Although, the threats were bears and wolves, not zombies."

Rebecca raised a brow. "I'm the STARS operative here you know..."

Bryan closed the door. "You know what...you're right, I'm sorry, you give the orders here."

Rebecca giggled. "Hey I didn't mean it like that...ok, if you're that confident you can go out on your own then I won't stop you, but please, be careful."

Bryan nodded. "I will, and I will find your teammates." Bryan exited the room leaving her alone.

Rebecca just sat silently and smiled.

* * *

**Unknown Mansion, Outside Pathway, 10:00 PM, 'Danny, Andrew'**

"Do you think it was a bad idea going off without telling Alex? He did say he would be back soon." Andrew asked looking around nervously.

Danny shrugged. "Don't worry, we're just checking out what that sound was earlier, we'll be back before they know it."

Andrew looked around, there was a few crows around the area, and the fog was slowly going away, and what made it better was that there were no zombie dogs around.

Danny and Andrew walked on through the area, keeping an eye out for anything dangerous, around them was nothing but tall grass and broken fences.

The sound of rattling chains was heard again followed by wails and cries.

Andrew and Danny looked at each other and sprinted off in a random direction.

"I fucking hate you Danny!"

"Hey I was curious ok!"

"Curious?! We might not even know which way it is back to the damn mansion! And I prefer the mansion to being out here in this damn forest!"

"Whatever! Look! I see something up ahead!"

The pair stopped running and arrived at a small cottage.

"In there." Danny said pointing.

Andrew just stared at him.

"What?" Danny asked giving him a confused look.

"You're kidding right?" Andrew said raising a brow.

Danny shook his head. "You were complaining about not being indoors earlier so shut up and get in!"

Andrew sighed. "Fine..." Andrew and Danny ran inside the cottage.

* * *

**Unknown Mansion, Main Hall, 10:05 PM, 'Scott, Connor'**

"Danny and Andrew should of been back by now, I told them not to be out for long." Scott said.

Connor shrugged. "Well Danny did decide to go and check out what that sound was, and if you ask me, I'd say they ran into trouble."

Scott stood up and readied his rifle. "I'm going to find them."

Connor shook his head. "No way man. Alex told us to wait here for him, and I ain't gonna let my brother down by not being here when they arrive."

Scott sighed in frustration and sat back down. "Fine...but if they take too long then they can forget about me waiting for them, and I'll be heading off to find Danny and Andrew."

Connor shrugged. "Ok...why is it that everywhere we go, we always get split up and eventually we all run into trouble?"

"Because there's just some places that aren't safe."

Scott and Connor turned to see someone walking towards them, he was wearing a STARS uniform.

"STARS huh?" Scott said raising a brow.

"Chris Redfield, STARS Alpha Team." He said extending his hand.

Connor shook his hand and Chris turned to shake Scott's hand but Scott just stared at him.

"Um...ok? So are you two with Alex and Jamie?" Chris asked.

Connor nodded. "Yeah, are you the STARS guy Alex was talking about?"

"Yes."

"Cool, I got one question though, why haven't you arrested us yet?" Connor asked.

"Why would I arrest you?"

"Well obviously you and your STARS allies are out here on a mission, and we're out here also when we shouldn't be after what's been happening. Wouldn't a cop arrest someone who is out here when they shouldn't be?" Connor explained.

Chris nodded. "In a way yes, however in this particular case, we would have to make an exception. Besides, I think we could use your help instead of arresting you."

"Phew."

Scott shook his head. "Even if this wasn't happening, you wouldn't be arresting me or anyone for that matter."

Chris looked at him. "Well, you seem like the type of guy who doesn't like other people am I right?"

Scott nodded.

Chris shrugged. "Ok I'm not going to try and order you about, we just need your help thats all. With more of us working together, we would be able to cover much more ground."

Connor nodded. "Got it, but first I think we need to wait for Alex and Jamie, and two more of our friends who haven't come back yet."

Scott took out his radio. "Danny, Andrew, where the hell are you guys?"

_"We're hiding in a fucking cottage, whatever's out there has us trapped." _Andrew's voice said from the radio.

_"Technically whatever it is, doesn't have us trapped, but we don't want to risk anything happening to us so we're hiding anyway." _Danny's voice said.

Scott sighed. "You guys are wussies."

_"Hey! Screw you, you bald fuck! I'd like to see you make your way over here through a dark forest without shitting yourself and then getting the fright of your life!" _Andrew said.

Scott raised a brow. "Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes, and I'll remember you called me that Andrew."

_"Ah shit."_

_"Way to go Andrew, now he's gonna come down here and kick your ass before he even saves it."_

_"Well he was being an asshole man!"_

_"Well he was right! We are being wussies, but I'll accept that as long as someone comes and gets us out safely."_

Scott shook his head. "Shut up! Ok guys I'm on my way just hold on."

Connor stopped him. "Wait a minute, what about Alex and Jamie?"

"What about them?"

"Are you just going to leave and not wait for them?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah I am actually, don't worry, I'll be back." Scott walked on until he disappeared from their sights.

Connor shrugged. "Damn man, that guy is a pain in the ass."

Chris nodded. "I think I see what you mean, but I'm worried about leaving most of you guys alone in this place. So I'm gonna look around and see if I can help find your other friends, you wait here for Alex and Jamie, once I find the others, we'll head on back and meet up here."

Connor shrugged again. "Ok whatever you say STARS man."

Chris nodded and headed up the stairs to begin his own search for the others.

* * *

**Unknown Mansion, Corridor, 10:15 PM, 'Bryan'**

"Ok Bryan...get a hold of yourself...zombies...you already killed five of them, so you shouldn't have a problem as long as you're careful. They move slow, so if zombies are my only obstacles then this shouldn't be a problem." Bryan said to himself as he carefully wandered around.

_"Hey Bryan..."_ Danny's voice came from the radio.

"Oh Danny, what's up?"

_"We need help."_

"With what?"

_"Well...I dunno."_

"...You want me to help you, yet you don't know what it is that you want me to help you with? Are you high?"

_"No I'm not fucking high! It's just..."_

Scott's voice came from the radios. _"Would you two just be quiet, Bryan I'm already making my way to where Danny is so you just keep doing what you're doing."_

"You got it Scott." Bryan put the radio back in his back pocket and continued on.

He walked around a corner and bumped into someone.

Bryan's eyes widened and jumped back and aimed his rifle at the zombie.

"Hey watch where you're pointing that thing!"

Bryan raised a brow. "You're not a zombie?"

The man shook his head. "No of course not."

Bryan lowered his rifle and sighed. "Sorry about that, I'm quite cautious lately, too much shit has been going on." Bryan stared at the man and noticed his uniform. "STARS?"

The STARS operative extended his hand. "Good to meet you, Barry Burton, STARS Alpha Team."

Bryan shook his hand. "Bryan, Bryan Hunter, but you can just call me Bryan for short."

Barry nodded. "And what may I ask, brings someone like you out here in a place like this?"

Bryan shrugged. "Well, it's kind of a long story."

Barry smirked. "Well I got some time, besides, I'm sure you're aware of the news that's been going around lately about those cannibalistic murders out here. I'll need a good explanation as to why a civilian such as yourself is out here when he isn't supposed to be."

Bryan sighed. "Ok ok. Me and a few friends decided to go out on a camping trip since we hadn't been out for a while. But things didn't go aswell as we planned and we ended up here, that's really all there is to it."

"How many of you are there?" Barry asked.

"Seven, there was eight of us but a dog killed one of our friends..." Bryan looked down and closed his eyes while trying to hold in a few tears. "And then...I was forced to kill him because he became a damn zombie."

Barry's eyes widened. "Oh...sorry to hear that little buddy."

Bryan looked up at him. "You're here looking for STARS Bravo team members right?"

"Yeah."

"Well there's one back in the pharmacy room not far from here, she might need someone to protect her just in case."

Barry nodded. "I see, I could leave you to do that, I still have to check this other door before I go anywhere else."

Bryan shook his head. "Please...my friends and I got caught up in this, atleast let us help you and the others out."

Barry thought for a moment and smiled. "Ah ok, it couldn't hurt to have more help."

"Thanks."

"No problem, but are you sure you can handle yourself? No offence but you don't look like someone who can really handle a zombie."

"Hey, I killed five zombies so far, I think I can handle myself."

"Five? That's not bad, I killed atleast more than twelve so far but don't let that annoy you." Barry said with a chuckle.

Bryan just stared at him. "Oh...oh no don't worry...that isn't annoying me one bit." He said putting on a fake smile.

Barry turned to leave. "Hey you be careful now, one civilian casualty is bad enough, if we have to go back and report the deaths of eight civilians and the entire STARS Bravo team, then we're going to get a mouthful from the chief, maybe worse."

Bryan nodded. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Barry returned his nod and walked away.

* * *

**Unknown Mansion, Cottage, 10:25 PM, 'Danny, Andrew'**

"So what's your take on Umbrella?" Andrew asked staring at the fireplace warming himself up.

Danny shrugged. "I dunno, but if James Marcus was the one who caused all this zombie shit to happen then all I can say is screw Umbrella. I mean, who the hell is crazy enough to cause stuff like this?"

"Maybe they were experimenting on people to create weapons for war." Andrew replied.

Danny shook his head. "If that were the reason then it's sad because they shouldn't experiment on people against their will, it's wrong!"

Andrew nodded. "You're right, perhaps we should report this to the authorities."

"And who the hell would believe seven teenagers eh?"

"True..."

"Look all I'm saying is that this is just insane, we shouldn't even be here. We shouldn't even be involved with STARS for that matter, we're just going to get in their way and hold them back." Danny said.

Andrew shook his head. "No we won't, they need our help, and we need theirs. We need each others help if we want to get out of here."

Danny nodded. "Yeah I know, I guess I'm still just kinda shocked about what's happened, I mean, all we were trying to do was go out on a camping trip and all of a sudden we end up trapped in a mansion filled with zombies and monsters, it's like some kind of bad dream that I can't wake up from."

Andrew put his arm around him. "Hey cheer up man, we'll get out of this, I know we will, as long as we stay together."

Danny smiled at him. "Yeah you're right...hey I'm gonna see if I can find something useful around here, I'll be right back." Danny got up and walked up the small set of stairs and into another room looking around. "There must be something around here that can be useful..."

"Hey check the back! There's usually always something around there!" Andrew shouted while trying to keep his voice down at the same time.

Danny moved through the room and around the corner to the very back and started looking through everything to find anything useful. He stopped moving and stayed silent when he heard the cottage door open and shut, followed by the sound of rattling chains and a loud thud.

"Andrew?" Danny whispered. He slowly moved his way back through the room, in the other room he could see the light coming from the fireplace, but he couldn't see Andrew.

Danny exited the room and saw Andrew lying down unconscious. "Andrew!" He rushed down the small set of stairs and kneeled down beside him. "Andrew! Andrew wake up!"

Danny heard the rattling chains again, this time the sound was behind him, he slowly turned around and his eyes widened at what he saw before him.

"What the fu-!" Danny was hit hard on the head and knocked unconscious by the strange looking person. He fell to the ground and his eyes slowly shut unable to make out who or what knocked him out.

* * *

**Unknown Mansion, Corridor, 10:40 PM, 'Bryan'**

"I've been wandering for a quite a bit now and I haven't found a single STARS member, this mansion sure as hell is bigger than it looked from the outside." Bryan spoke to himself as he carefully walked down the corridor.

"And I still need to figure out what's really going on here, there must be someone behind all of this. And when I find them, I'm gonna make them pay for what they've done." Bryan opened a door and moved into a small dusty, tight spaced corridor. He immediately saw someone lying down on the floor at the bottom of a small set of stairs clutching their arm, he immediately recognized the man as a STARS member thanks to the logo on the shoulder part of his shirt.

"Hey! Are you all right?" Bryan walked over and kneeled down next to the STARS member.

The STARS operative slowly opened his eyes. "Who...are you?"

Bryan helped the man sit up. "I'm Bryan, Hunter, but just call me Bryan, who are you?"

The STARS operative spoke up. "Richard...Richard Aiken...STARS Bravo Team."

Bryan smiled. "This must be my lucky day then, I was asked by Rebecca to help look for her teammates."

"Rebecca? So she's...all right?"

"Yeah she's fine don't worry, I made sure she was safe."

"I don't know who you're with or what involvement you have here, but thank you." Richard said with a weak smile.

Bryan nodded. "Are you all right? What happened to your arm?"

"I was attacked...by a snake...it poisoned me...don't go into that room...it's dangerous."

Bryan looked up the stairs at the door up ahead. "In there?"

"Yeah..."

Bryan raised a brow. "A snake huh? How could a snake cause a huge bite mark like that?"

Richard closed his eyes. "It's no ordinary snake...it's huge...please just save yourself and get out of here."

"No way, I ain't leaving you here, I told Rebecca I would help and I intend to carry out what I said. You wait here, I'm gonna take care of this snake." Bryan said as he readied his hunting rifle.

"Don't! It's too dangerous...you'll be killed...you don't have any combat experience like STARS does..."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, if I can take out a few measly zombies then a snake won't be a problem for me. And besides, I know how to use this rifle, I have some fighting experience, maybe not as much as you but...all I'm asking is for you to trust me, please let me go in there, atleast let me get payback for you." Bryan pleaded.

Richard managed a weak smile. "Ok...if you believe you're able to take care of that snake...then I'll trust you...but please...be careful."

Bryan nodded and walked up the stairs. "I'll be back in a few minutes then I'll take you to the pharmacy room, there should be some serum there."

Richard returned his nod and closed his eyes.

Bryan opened the door and shut it behind him and found himself in a small and dusty room. Thanks to the moonlight shining in through the openings in the ceiling he was able to see almost everything in the room.

"Ok, that Richard guy said he was attacked by a huge snake, so it shouldn't be hard to find in this room. I mean, how big can a snake be?" Bryan asked himself as he moved to the other side of the room.

He heard something hiss, he turned but saw nothing around the room. He heard the hiss again and turned to still find nothing.

The third hiss made him look up and he immediately stepped back as a huge, a really huge, snake descended from the ceiling and faced him.

Bryan stood there frozen while staring in disbelief. "What...the fuck."

The snake hissed at him again.

Bryan slowly took a few steps back. "I've heard of big snakes...but this...this is ridiculous."

The snake hissed again.

"And I think the snake is telling me to hurry up and fight so that's what I'll do!" Bryan immediately lifted up his hunting rifle and started shooting away at the snake.

The snake slithered around on the walls and the ceiling and took in many of Bryan's shots but was not showing any signs of pain.

Bryan lowered his rifle to put in some new bullets, the snake saw him and took advantage of his distraction and lunged at him. Bryan saw it coming however and rolled to the side and kicked the snakes head. He finished putting in his new bullets and got back up to shoot but the snake circled around him blocking him from going anywhere and moved in again.

Bryan fired a bullet into the snakes head but it still kept coming, the snake opened its mouth to bite him but Bryan jumped over its slithering body and dodged a fatal blow. But the snake saw this coming and got a hold of his leg and hardened its bite, Bryan let out a growl of pain and fired another bullet into the snakes head making it drop him.

Bryan stood back up and looked up ahead, everything was starting to get blurry, he could see the snake, but barely, making its way towards him slowly. Unable to fight like this, Bryan moved back across the room towards the exit before the snake could get him.

* * *

**Unknown Mansion, Corridor, 10:45 PM, 'Rebecca'**

Rebecca entered the corridor and saw Richard on the floor and immediately rushed over to his side. "Richard!"

Richard kept his eyes shut but gave a slight smile. "I know that voice, I'm glad you're all right Rebecca."

Rebecca lay his head on her lap and looked at the bite mark on his arm. "What happened Richard?"

"A snake...I was bitten by a snake...I can barely see, it must have been a poisonous snake." Richard said weakly.

"Hang on Richard, we have help looking for us right now."

Richard nodded. "I know...I just met..."

The door Rebecca entered opened again, Rebecca turned to see another man, in a STARS uniform enter closing the door behind him.

Rebecca turned to Richard and looked back over her shoulder when she heard the STARS operative reach her. "You..."

"Chris Redfield, Alpha Team, we're here to rescue you."

He walked around her and kneeled down next to Richard. "Richard? What the hell happened to you?"

Richard weakly spoke up. "Chris...this place...get your team out of here." Chris held Richard's hand and stayed silent while looking at him and the huge mark on his arm. "Demons...everywhere." Richard rested his hand on his chest and closed his eyes again.

Rebecca spoke up. "Don't talk..." She turned to Chris. "He seems to have been bitten by a poisonous snake, but the size of the bite mark is huge."

"It's...not just any ordinary...snake. Take my word for it." Richard said.

Rebecca turned to Chris again. "He needs serum...I left it in another room."

Chris put his hand on her shoulder. "I'll go get it."

Rebecca nodded. "Please hurry."

Chris stood up. "Hold on, I'll be back."

Just as Chris was about to leave, he heard a door open and slam shut.

He glanced around worrying if it was a zombie and readied his gun.

Rebecca's eyes widened as she saw Bryan limping away from the door, his hands clutched around his leg, he fell down the small set of stairs and started to breath heavily. "Bryan!"

Rebecca lay Richard down gently and rushed over to Bryan's side. "Bryan! Are you...oh no..." Rebecca looked at Bryan's leg, there was a huge bite mark on it just like Richard's arm.

Bryan breathed heavily and tried to speak. "I-I...I was attacked by...the same giant snake...that attacked Richard..."

Chris rushed over to Bryan's side. "Bryan? Alex's friend?"

Bryan nodded slightly. "Yeah...you're Chris Redfield I'm guessing?"

Chris nodded.

Bryan gave a slight smirk. "Heh...I knew your voice...sounded familiar..."

Chris looked at the bite mark on Bryan's leg. "The snake did that to you?"

Bryan closed his eyes and growled in pain a little when Rebecca gently moved her hand across the bite mark observing it. "Y-Yeah...damn...sonuvabitch bites hard...I...I...I feel strange, I feel some strange feeling coursing through my body...eating away at me inside."

Rebecca nodded. "You've been poisoned Bryan, just like Richard."

Bryan slowly looked past her trying to look at Richard. "Richard...dammit I'm sorry...I...I should of taken...your warning."

Richard spoke out to him. "It's alright...you did what you could."

Rebecca turned to Chris. "Please Chris, hurry and get the serum, otherwise Richard and Bryan are both going to die."

Chris nodded. "Hold on you two, I'll be back as soon as possible." Chris rushed out of the room.

Rebecca sat down by the poisoned Richard and Bryan's sides and comforted them both while waiting patiently for Chris to return with the serum, she just hoped he would make it back in time.

**Authors Notes: Chapter has been updated. Bryan's poisoned and everyone is seperated at the moment, will they be able to meet back up with each other and will Chris get the serum in time? The next chapter holds the answers. Hope you liked the chapter. Review please. The feedback is appreciated.**


	6. Monsters

**Enduring the Evil**

**Disclaimer: This is my first attempt at a Resident evil Fanfic. The story is the Resident Evil plot but due to some changes I have put into it, it is non-canon, and takes place during the mansion incident. Seven friends decide to go on a camping trip and go to the Arklay Mountains. However they later find out something is wrong and with their car broken down, they decide to travel deep into the forest and take shelter in a mysterious mansion, only later realising that the mansion may be just as dangerous as the outside. All OCs in this story belong to me and my friends, the Resident Evil plot and canon characters belong to Capcom of course. Story has been updated, all spelling mistakes and errors that I could find have been fixed.**

**Chapter 6 - Monsters**

**Unknown Mansion, Main Hall, 11:00 PM, 'Alex, Jamie, Connor'**

"So Scott decided to go off and find Danny and Andrew by himself?"

Connor sat down and nodded. "Yup, he got impatient so he went off, besides they said they really needed help."

Alex nodded. "Yeah I think I overheard that part."

"Well even so, they shouldn't have gone off, they were supposed to stay here and now look what they gotten themselves into." Jamie said.

Connor nodded also. "You're right there bro, in any case, I suggest we wait here for them to return."

"That's a great idea, since this area is safe then we won't get into any trouble." Jamie said sighing with relief.

Alex looked at him and shook his head. "I knew you were gonna say that."

"Well atleast we'll be okay." Jamie said.

Alex nodded. "Yeah and what about the others? They're still out there I'll let you know, and I'm pretty sure they could use a hand right now."

Jamie sat down next to Connor. "Well you can go if you want Alex, me and Connor will wait here where it's safe, until the others come back."

Connor glared at him. "Jamie, you better man up."

"But Connor this place is-"

"I know! Look, just stay behind me and Alex, and you will be all right, does that sound good enough for you?"

"Yeah."

Alex shook his head. "Wait, I still don't know if we should either go and look for Bryan or if we should still wait for Scott and the others."

Connor shrugged. "Dude, all this thinking is giving me a headache, just decide what we're gonna do already before I decide to go off too."

* * *

**Unknown Mansion, Outside Pathway, 11:05 PM, 'Scott'**

"I can't believe those idiots ended up hiding in a cottage instead of returning to the damn mansion, seriously, they're more trouble than the zombies right now." Scott said to himself as he walked around the pathway looking for the cottage.

He stopped walking and looked up ahead and saw someone standing still with their back facing him. He suspected it to be a zombie just like Bryan explained but because it was so dark, he couldn't tell.

"Hey! Are you all right?" Scott asked but no reply came. "I asked you a damn question." He added but still no reply.

With a sigh, he made his way over to the man and put his hand on his shoulder. "Hey!" He said and pulled the man around to face him. However, it was as he had suspected. Blood all over the face, a drunk look, strange eyes and more, a zombie, no doubt about it.

Letting out a growl, the zombie immediately leaned forward with its mouth open and attempted to bite him but Scott dropped his hunting rifle and lifted his left hand, placing it on the zombies neck and keeping it away with ease. Still using his left hand, Scott quickly turned the zombie around until its back was against his chest, after which he swung his right arm around its head and twisted it effortlessly until a loud sickening crack was heard.

As Scott turned to move on another zombie appeared and lunged at him.

Scott threw his fist forward and delivered a powerful punch knocking the zombies head off. "Jeez...I didn't mean to do that. Have the bones gotten weaker or something that they can't take a full forced punch?" Scott asked himself as he looked at the head on the ground with a slightly surprised look on his face.

He looked over his shoulder when he heard another groan, there was another zombie limping towards him.

Scott walked towards the zombie and grabbed its head with both hands and quickly snapped its neck like a stick. "Hmph...doesn't matter...just makes getting out of here much more easier."

Just then, he heard someone clap their hands.

"My my, that was a very impressive show."

Scott turned and faced the man, he was a STARS operative from the look of his uniform and for some reason he was wearing sunglasses.

Scott just stared at him. "Who are you?"

The man spoke up. "My name is of no importance right now, but I must say, you sure know how to handle these monsters very well. But what, may I ask, is your name? Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Scott raised a brow. "It's pointless giving my name to someone I don't know."

The man smirked slightly. "Hehe indeed, well atleast tell me, what are you doing here?"

Scott answered him this time. "Me and a couple of friends were supposed to be out on a camping trip, but we were attacked by zombie dogs, and as you can see, we didn't really have any options other than this mansion to hide in."

The man nodded. "Yes I suppose your right, in any case, STARS is here trying to deal with an investigation so I warn you not to get in our way or else you will be arrested."

Scott narrowed his eyes. "Arrested? I'm right here, try and arrest me now."

The man just stared at him for a moment, there was something about this man that interested him. He just smirked. "Heh, you're an interesting person, I'll have to keep a close eye on you." The man turned to leave but Scott stopped him.

"Wait, I'm looking for a few friends of mine, they told me they were hiding in a cottage around here, you seen anything?" Scott asked.

The man looked over his shoulder at him. "How about a trade, you tell me your name, and I'll help you."

Scott clenched his fists hard but stayed calm. "Smart, but unwise, the name's Scott, Scott Calver, former British Army, and that's all the information you're gonna get about me."

The man nodded. "I see, well, Scott...if you say you're looking for a cottage then just head down that way, there you should find the cottage that your friends are in."

Scott nodded also and walked past him without saying so much as a thanks.

The man watched him leave and smirked. "And there, 'she' will be waiting for you." The STARS operative turned and walked away.

* * *

**Unknown Mansion, Pharmacy Room, 11:25 PM, 'Chris'**

"It's gotta be here somewhere." Chris said to himself as he looked through all of the medecines on the shelf.

Chris heard the door open and glanced around and aimed his pistol at the familiar STARS member.

"Barry!"

"Chris? Hey watch where you're pointing that thing."

Chris lowered his gun. "Sorry, I'm just extremely cautious and in a hurry right now, Richard and a friend are in trouble."

"A friend?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah, I met some civilians in this place, they said they came out here on a camping trip but were attacked by those same monsters that attacked us and came here."

"What's your friends name?"

"Bryan."

"Oh, I met that kid not long ago, so he did get into some trouble."

Chris nodded. "Seems like it, anyway, Bryan and Richard have been poisoned by some giant snake, I'm looking for the serum that Rebecca told me about."

Barry helped him look. "It's on this shelf somewhere?"

"Yeah, we need to hurry because I don't think they have much time left, and Alex would never forgive me if I let one of his friends die."

"Alex?"

Chris nodded again. "He's one of Bryan's friends, the one who seems to be in charge if I'm right. We need to hurry Barry, otherwise Bryan and Richard are both going to die."

Barry took out a small bottle. "It's a serum for poison right?"

"Yeah."

Barry looked at him. "Found it."

Chris looked back at him and looked at the bottle. "That's it! Thanks Barry." Barry handed the bottle over to Chris.

"Don't mention it, just helping out."

Chris nodded and put the bottle in his pocket. "Where's Jill, and Wesker?"

"I don't know but I'm sure they're all right, anyway you better hurry up and get that serum to Richard and Bryan before you're too late."

Chris nodded and opened the door. "I will, and Barry, thanks again." Chris exited the room.

Barry just stood still and sighed. "If only you could thank me under better circumstances Chris."

* * *

**Unknown Mansion, Outside of Cottage, 11:30 PM, 'Scott'**

Scott raised the radio to his mouth and spoke. "Danny can you hear me? Andrew?"

Silence.

"Danny! Andrew!"

Silence was his reply again.

Scott put his radio back in his pocket and walked towards the cottage. "You pricks are frustrating the hell outta me you know that?!"

Scott kicked the cottage door open and looked to see Danny and Andrew on the floor unconscious.

"Danny? Andrew?"

As soon as he took a step forward he heard rattling chains. He looked up the small set of stairs and saw something exiting the small room.

"What the hell?!"

It looked like a woman, her entire head was covered in what looked like faces, her hands were tied together and there were chain shackles around her ankles.

Scott, without any time to react or do anything, fired his hunting rifle into the floor next to Andrew and Danny making them wake up immediately and jump.

"DAMN MAN! MY EAR!" Andrew shouted holding his hand against his ear.

Danny glared at Scott. "Scott! What the fuck man you could of killed us!"

Scott shook his head. "I wouldn't, but she would." He said pointing.

Danny and Andrew turned and jumped back at the sight.

"Whoa what the hell?!" Danny shouted.

Scott nodded. "That's what I said."

Danny and Andrew shoved past Scott out of the cottage, Scott followed and the trio stared back at the cottage as the woman exited.

"What happened to her?" Andrew asked.

Danny looked at him. "You actually expect an answer from one of us?"

Scott cut in. "Quiet! It's obvious the T-Virus weapon we heard about not long ago is most likely the result of this. However, she seems to have more of a mind than the zombies, she seems like she knows what she's doing. She must of started up the fire in the cottage so she probably has some intelligence left."

Andrew looked at him. "You don't seem worried Scott."

Scott's eyes narrowed. "I never worry."

Danny pointed ahead. "Hey umm not to be rude in ruining your friendly conversation but she's getting closer!"

The woman was getting closer.

Scott put away his hunting rifle and pulled out his twin Beretta 92 pistols and aimed them at her. "You two stand back, I'll put her out of her misery."

As soon as the woman took another step, Scott pulled the triggers and fired away at her, shooting her all over with his pistols.

The woman stood still as soon as he stopped firing.

Scott slowly reloaded his pistols and looked at her, after a few long seconds, she fell to the ground. "It's done."

Andrew gave a sympathetic look. "Poor woman, I can't imagine what pain she was enduring."

Danny nodded. "We need to report this if we get back to Raccoon City."

Scott put his pistols away and stared at him. "You mean, WHEN we get back to Raccoon City."

Andrew raised a brow. "You're quite confident that we can make it out of here aren't you?"

Scott nodded. "Of course, let's be honest, these zombies and monsters aren't a problem to deal with, the dogs can't get us either, nothing can happen as long as we know how to defend ourselves, now let's go, I already wasted enough of my time saving your sorry asses." Scott walked on.

Danny shrugged. "Let's forget about thanking him, he'll forget all about it."

Andrew nodded. "Definitely."

Danny and Andrew walked on following him. "But he is right, if we can take those zombies and monsters, and the dogs can't get us, then there's really nothing much for us to worry about right?" Andrew said.

Danny nodded. "Yeah, besides, what more could possibly be roming about in this place?"

The woman slowly got back up and followed them silently.

* * *

**Unknown Mansion, Main Hall, 12:00 AM, 'Alex, Jamie, Connor'**

"Hey, have you guys ever thought for a moment and wondered, is this place hell?" Jamie asked as he opened his eyes and looked at Alex and Connor who were sitting down on the chairs.

Alex spoke up. "Well I do know one thing, if this was hell then we would be surrounded by zombies right now. But we shouldn't be here either, and yet we are, and I can't help but think we have a reason for being here now."

Connor nodded. "I know what you mean man, there's something going on, something started all this, and I feel like we need to find out what happened."

"But guys, think about this, if we get in too deep then we might be endangering ourselves further. I say we find the others as soon as possible, find a way out of here and never speak of this again." Jamie said trying to get them to listen.

Alex shook his head. "Even if we did find the others, I don't think the front door here is the best of exits to escape, besides, I'm more interested in finding out what happened here. I need to know, something like this can't be left alone in the shadows for no one to know."

Connor looked at Jamie. "He has a point there bro."

Jamie sighed. "I guess...but if we are going to do this, atleast let's get the others together so we don't have to search this place alone."

Alex nodded. "Of course..."

They stayed silent for a moment and heard a door open.

Alex turned and saw a woman in a STARS uniform walking over to him.

The woman pulled out her gun and aimed it at him but Connor and Jamie got up and stood in front of Alex protecting him.

The woman spoke up. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Connor clutched his hunting rifle tightly. "Why don't you put that gun down before you hurt someone."

The STARS operative shook her head. "I don't think so, I haven't seen you three around here before, are you the ones responsible for the monsters here?"

Jamie shouted. "Who the hell do you think you are accusing us of-!"

Alex stepped forward in front of them and cut him off. "Jamie!"

Jamie just looked at him and back at the STARS operative.

Alex faced her. "I'm sorry for my friends tone, we're just a couple of civilians who came here for a camping trip, everything went wrong when we were attacked by monsters so we ran into this mansion where we thought it was safe."

The woman slowly lowered her weapon. "What's your name?"

Alex extended his hand. "My name's-"

They heard another door open, they looked at the stairs as they heard footsteps above, Alex's eyes widened when he saw Scott, Danny and Andrew walking down the stairs towards them.

"Guys you're all right!"

The trio reached them and gave a curious look at the STARS operative.

Scott spoke up. "Did I miss something?"

The STARS operative looked at Alex again. "Tell me who you are."

Alex extended his hand. "Sorry, my name's Alex...this is Connor, Jamie..." He tilted his head towards the others. "Danny, Andrew and Scott."

The STARS operative put away her gun and shook his hand. "Forgive me, I thought you had some involvement in this."

Connor smirked. "We do now."

Alex smiled. "May I ask who you are?"

The STARS member nodded. "My name is Jill, Jill Valentine, STARS Alpha Team..."

Alex nodded. "Oh yeah, we met your teammate Chris."

Jill's eyes widened. "Chris? He IS alive! Where is he?"

Alex shook his head. "We split up, I'm sorry, I don't know where he is right now."

Jill smiled. "It's ok, as long as I know he is still alive then everything is all right..." She looked at the group and continued. "Umm, just out of curiosity, how many of you are there?"

Scott spoke up. "Seven, and right now it's six since our last buddy is somewhere by himself."

Jill looked back at Alex. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, are you looking for him?"

Danny nodded. "We were about to."

"But then you came in and pointed your gun at us." Jamie said.

Jill raised a brow. "Hey I said I was sorry, you can't blame me for being cautious in this place."

Alex spoke up. "It's ok, look we're just going to go and find our friend and then we're going to help you and your team find Bravo team."

Jill smiled again. "Really? I'm guessing you spoke to Chris about that huh?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah...speaking of which..." Alex took out his radio. "Bryan, Bryan can you hear me?"

Silence.

"Bryan!"

An unfamiliar voice came from the radio. _"Hello? This is STARS Bravo Team Medic Rebecca Chambers, are you Bryan's friend?"_

Alex nodded. "Yes, where's Bryan?"

_"He's...hurt right now, I'm waiting for Chris to return with some serum."_

"Serum?" Jamie said into his radio.

_"Yes, he was attacked by a poisonous snake, he is poisoned right now and if Chris doesn't get here in time then he's going to die..."_

"What? Fuck no!" Danny shouted and was about to run off until Alex stopped him. "Danny wait!"

Danny glared at him. "Alex I am not sitting around here peacefully while Bryan is out there dying!"

Alex nodded. "I know...Rebecca? Was that your name?"

_"Yes..."_

"Can you look after Bryan for us until we get there?"

_"I'll do what I can."_

"Thank you." Jamie finished for Alex and put his radio away.

Scott readied his Baretta 92s and looked at Alex. "So...we going snake hunting?"

Alex smirked. "Yeah."

Andrew and Jamie looked at each other nervously. "Umm, snake hunting? What if it's an anaconda? Those things will squeeze all the damn blood out of you." Andrew said, shivering at the thought.

Danny shook his head. "No way, if it was an anaconda then that Rebecca chick would of told us that Bryan got swallowed up."

Jamie nodded. "True, if it's just a little poisonous snake then we can let Scott take care of it."

"Wuss." Scott said.

Alex shook his head. "Ok guys let's get moving."

Everyone nodded and prepared to leave until Jill spoke up. "Wait, I need to continue my investigation in a seperate area, how can I be sure you will all be okay by yourselves?"

Alex smiled. "We will be okay, trust us, we can handle a few zombies."

Jill looked at Connor. "What about you, don't you think you should stay here?"

Connor raised a brow. "What? You think I shouldn't go cuz I'm black?"

Scott sighed. "Oh here we go."

Jill shook her head. "No of course not I'm just-"

Connor cut in. "I'll have you know I used to be a boxer before I got a job at a local shop with Jamie. I worked out every day when I was still into the whole sports boxing thing, and every day I would go out for a run to keep myself in tip top shape for anything...heck, I was even told that I could be put into the Raccoon Sharks!"

Danny, Andrew and Jamie looked at eachother while listening to Connor rant on.

"And I should also let you know that I ruled boxing with an Iron Fist and earned nicknames like Furious. And no one complained about me even if I was black, even when I started boxing, I put up a tough fight even if I lost. And I did not get into the Raccoon Sharks, even though I did great in the tests, they still said I had little experience, even if I did kick one of the team members asses."

Scott spoke up. "Your point?"

Connor looked at him. "It ain't easy being green."

Alex looked at Jill. "...Anyway, don't worry, we'll be fine, you just focus on keeping yourself safe, being alone in this place isn't the best of ideas."

Jill nodded. "I understand..." She faced Connor again. "Sorry Connor, I'm just really concerned, I don't want you guys throwing away your lives."

Connor shrugged. "It's a'ight, you're not the first."

Alex turned to leave. "Come on guys, we need to find Bryan."

Everyone nodded and followed Alex through the door.

Jill watched them disappear from her sight and walked on up stairs. "I hope they're gonna be okay, and I hope they don't run into one of those creatures with the large claws, even if there are six of them, I doubt they would get out of a fight with one of those things unharmed."

* * *

**Unknown Mansion, Corridor, 12:15 AM, 'Rebecca, Richard, Bryan'**

"Hey Rebecca, sorry I'm getting in the way." Bryan said as he slowly opened his eyes.

Rebecca turned away from Richard and faced him. "What are you talking about?"

Bryan continued. "I know you have better things to do right now than look after me, I'm just slowing you down."

Rebecca kneeled down beside him and shook her head. "No of course not, if it wasn't for you then we wouldn't have found Richard, and he might have died."

He managed a smile. "Heh...thanks...but I can barely see now, everything is blurry, I don't think I'm gonna be able to...go on."

Rebecca put her hand on his forehead. "Please Bryan hang in there! Chris is coming back with the serum, just hold on a little longer."

Richard spoke up. "Rebecca, he's strong, he will make it, I know enough to know that he will."

Rebecca turned to him. "But Richard! He's..."

Richard continued. "Even I'm on the verge of giving in, but I'm honest when I say, I'm trying my best to hold on for you."

Rebecca sighed. "Both of you, please don't go, Richard you're one of my closest friends, Bryan, you saved me earlier, and I trust you for that, and I will repay you by making sure you make it through this."

Bryan closed his eyes and smiled.

Rebecca heard the door behind her open, she glanced around quickly and saw Chris entering. "Chris!"

Chris rushed over to her and handed her a small bottle. "Hope this is what you wanted!"

Rebecca nodded. "Thank you..." She quickly took it and turned to Bryan, but before she could give him it, Bryan raised his hand. "No, give it to Richard first, he has to have it first."

Rebecca, not wanting to waste time, quickly rushed over to Richard's side. "I'm going to give you your shot now Richard, hang in there." Rebecca got out some of her medical equipment and gave Richard his shot.

Richard looked up at Chris and gave him a radio. "Here...take it...it's a radio...take, care of yourself...Rebecca." Richard closed his eyes and drifted off into unconsciousness.

Rebecca gasped.

"Richard!"

"He's ok, he's just unconscious." Rebecca said and moved over to Bryan's side. "Bryan I'm giving you your shot now, just hold on." Chris kneeled by Richard's side and watched Rebecca give Bryan his shot.

Rebecca sighed with relief after she put away her equipment. "Finally..."

Chris spoke up. "Is he gonna be okay?"

Before Rebecca could reply, the door Chris came through opened again and a large group entered. "Chris!"

Chris glanced around and aimed his handgun at the group, only for several guns to be aimed right back at him.

Chris lowered his gun and sighed. "Oh thank god it's just you guys."

Alex nodded. "Yeah sorry about that Chris, we thought you were a zombie...Scott, guys, you can lower your guns." Alex said staring at Scott and the others.

Scott slowly lowered his Berettas and put them away. "Hmph..."

Danny looked past Rebecca and rushed over to Bryan's side. "Bryan! Is he all right?!"

Rebecca nodded. "Yes, I managed to give him the serum in time."

Alex smiled. "Well in any case, thank you, for looking after Bryan for us."

Jamie looked at him. "See Alex! This is what I'm talking about! Bryan was attacked and now look at him! We're next! Alex I know we are!"

Connor slapped Jamie over the back of the head. "Shut up bro! Nothing is gonna happen, now that all of us are here, we just need to wait until Bryan wakes up and then we can figure out what to do next."

Scott raised a brow. "That's if he wakes up..."

Andrew, Jamie and Danny glared at him. "Scott.." Andrew said with disbelief.

Danny walked over to him. "Don't you DARE say that! He WILL wake up! You hear me?! He WILL!"

Scott just stared at him with a cold look and remained silent.

Jamie sighed and looked at Alex. "What now?"

Alex shrugged. "Chris, what do you think we should do next?"

Chris looked at Rebecca. "Well me and Rebecca need to take them back to the pharmacy room, but there's only one bed there."

Alex nodded. "That's fine, you and Rebecca take him to the pharmacy room, we'll look after Bryan."

"Oh no.."

Everyone looked at Rebecca who was kneeling down next to Bryan. "Bryan! Bryan!"

Alex, Andrew, Danny, Jamie, Connor and Chris all stared wide-eyed at Rebecca who was shaking Bryan, Scott just stared normally.

Danny shook his head. "He isn't..."

Rebecca looked at them. "Give me some space...I'm going to try cpr."

Everyone stepped back, Chris spoke up. "But Rebecca, you gave him the serum in time, shouldn't he be all right?"

Rebecca nodded. "Yes, but I think...he must be thinking about something. Something that's making him give up."

Alex whispered to Jamie. "I think she means what happened to Kyle."

Jamie nodded. "I don't blame him, Bryan did shoot him after all."

Danny stepped forward. "Please, can you save him?"

Rebecca nodded. "I'll try my best."

Danny sighed. "I can't imagine going through the rest of my life without all of us being together, if something ever happened to any one of you guys, then I don't think I'd be able to move on."

Alex put his arm around him. "Calm down Danny, we all know Bryan, he will make it."

Chris went to open the door and was about to move on, but he was stopped when something burst right through. "WHOA!"

Everyone all turned and faced the creature, it was a reptilian like creature with large claws and teeth.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Connor shouted, aiming his hunting rifle at it. Everyone else pulled out their guns and weapons and aimed at it also.

Rebecca stayed by Bryan's side. "You guys take care of that thing, I need to help Bryan."

Chris kneeled down beside Richard still aiming his gun at the creature. "I'll keep an eye on Richard, Alex, can I leave that thing to you guys?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, you can-"

Jamie cut in. "There's more!"

Two more creatures appeared and joined the other and faced them.

Jamie stepped back. "Oh shit, we're fucked...we're fucked."

Connor spoke up not taking his sights off of the creatures. "Fine Jamie, if you want to live then stay back."

Andrew looked at Alex. "Alex?"

Alex nodded keeping his hunting rifle ready. "Five against three, but these things look tough, so we better watch it, those claws look like they could rip you to pieces."

Danny and Andrew stayed next to each other blocking the creatures paths to Rebecca and Bryan. "I'm not letting these fuckers get anywhere near them!"

Connor clutched his rifle tighter. "Get ready guys..."

Scott just continued to stare at them and made sure his Beretta 92s both had full ammo.

The creatures all lunged at the group, Scott aimed his guns and challenged them. "BRING IT ON!"

**Authors Notes: Chapter has been updated. I'm sure I don't even need to tell you what the reptile creatures are but for those who don't know, they're the Hunters, and they're a pain in the ass in the games sometimes. Hope you liked the chapter. As usual, feel free to Review.**


	7. Unwanted?

**Enduring the Evil**

**Disclaimer: This is my first attempt at a Resident evil Fanfic. The story is the Resident Evil plot but due to some changes I have put into it, it is non-canon, and takes place during the mansion incident. Seven friends decide to go on a camping trip and go to the Arklay Mountains. However they later find out something is wrong and with their car broken down, they decide to travel deep into the forest and take shelter in a mysterious mansion, only later realising that the mansion may be just as dangerous as the outside. All OCs in this story belong to me and my friends, the Resident Evil plot and canon characters belong to Capcom of course. Story has been updated, all spelling mistakes and errors that I could find have been fixed.**

**Chapter 7 - Unwanted?**

**Unknown Mansion, Corridor, 12:20 AM, 'Jamie, Alex, Danny, Scott, Andrew, Connor, Chris, Rebecca, Richard, Bryan'**

_There they were, Jamie thought. His friends staring down three reptilian like creatures, Alex, Scott, Danny, Connor and Andrew, behind him, Rebecca and Chris protecting Bryan and the other STARS operative, Richard. And then there was him, standing in between both, watching it all happen, not doing anything but watching, he might see one of his friends die, but he wouldn't be able to do anything about._

"BRING IT ON!" Scott shouted challenging the monsters as they leaped towards them.

_"Bring it on he said." Jamie said to himself in his head as he watched. Scott, the twenty year old and oldest of the group, the cold and uncaring former army soldier, six foot two and built like a fucking tank, there was absolutely nothing that could stop him. He probably didn't even give a damn if one of them died, he looked like he just wanted to kill something as usual, sure he could kill something while out hunting, but this situation is different, the creatures attacking them looked dangerous, and he doubted even Scott could take them alone._

The five of them charged towards the creatures and shoved them all out of the room to keep the others safe and fought them in the other corridor.

One creature lunged at Alex and attempted to cut him with its claw but Alex ducked making it miss, Andrew and Danny both jumped on one of the creatures and pinned it to the ground but it slipped out from their grasp and jumped back away from them.

Connor stood still getting ready for anything the other creature was going to throw at him, it just stared at him. Connor continued to stare back while listening to the sounds of fighting coming from the others. He could see at the corner of his eye and at the end of the corridor the others were already struggling against the creatures.

The creature lunged at him but Connor dodged to the side, however he felt a stinging feeling in his shoulder and looked to see a large claw mark on it. "Damn man!" Connor glared at the creature, which slowly turned and faced him again.

Connor aimed his hunting rifle. "Ok, scratch THIS motherfucker!" Connor fired his rifle into the creatures chest sending it to the ground. "Yeah that's right! Don't mess with a rifle wielding black man!"

The creature got back up and growled at him.

Connor stepped back. "Oh...shit."

Andrew and Danny tried to keep one of the creatures down but it continued to slip through their grasp, they tried punching and kicking it but it didn't look the slightest bit affected.

"What the hell are these things?" Danny growled as he barely dodged the creatures claw.

Andrew moved in to attack but the creature swung its arm back, knocking him to the ground and moved towards him to finish him.

"ANDREW!" Danny shouted.

Andrew groaned in pain as he tried to get up, as soon as he saw the creature stand over him his eyes widened.

Alex turned his attention away from the other creature. "ANDREW!"

The creature swung its claw down at him, Andrew closed his eyes waiting for the blow but he didn't feel anything, he opened his eyes and there he saw the creatures claw right at his face, and Scott, holding the creatures arm.

The reptilian creature glared at Scott, who merely returned its stare with a cold one. "Get out of our way." Scott used his other hand and grabbed the creature and threw it right out the window, the glass shattered everywhere outside while some dropped inside.

Scott turned and aimed his twin Beretta 92s at one of the other creatures and shot a few bullets at it and successfully hit it in the head making it fall to the floor dead.

The last creature lunged at him and attempted to decapitate him, but Scott ducked, grabbed it by the head with his arms and stomped his foot on its back leg dropping it to its knees. Scott then moved his arms slightly and snapped the creatures neck, killing it instantly.

"Scott that was awesome!"

Scott looked at them all. "You guys are weak, you need to do better than that otherwise you'll all die quite sooner than you think." Scott said putting away his twin Berettas and walked back inside the other corridor.

Connor looked at the others. "What an asshole."

Danny nodded. "A real asshole, but an asshole that saved your ass, my ass, Andrew's ass and Alex's ass."

Andrew shrugged. "Whatever, let's just go before more of those things show up." The four of them followed Scott back into the other corridor where the others were waiting.

Jamie gave them a friendly smile. "Great job! You guys killed those things!"

Alex rubbed the back of his head. "Well...I wouldn't say WE killed them, more like-"

Andrew cut in. "More like Scott killed them all."

Jamie lowered his smile. "Oh...right, well good job Scott."

Scott looked at him. "We ain't out of this yet, there are no congratulations until we get out of here."

Jamie nodded. "Right..." He turned to his brother and rushed over to him as soon as he saw the huge claw mark on his shoulder. "Connor!"

Connor smirked. "Don't worry bro, it's nothing."

Jamie panicked. "Nothing?! You're hurt! You need medical attention!"

Rebecca looked over her shoulder at them and sighed with relief. "It's alright, Bryan is okay, he's breathing."

Everyone relaxed now that they knew Bryan would be all right.

Danny nodded. "Thanks, I don't know what I would do if he died."

Alex looked at the door up the small set of stairs. "Is the snake in there?"

Rebecca nodded. "Yes, and please for all of your sakes, do not go in there."

Scott reloaded his weapons and looked at the door. "Fine, you guys stay out here, I'll deal with the damn snake."

Alex shook his head. "No way Scott, look what happened to Bryan, you will be no different, just do us a favour for now and stay right here until Bryan wakes up."

Scott put his weapons away and frowned. "Ok, we'll do it your way."

Rebecca bandaged up Connor's shoulder and checked the others for injuries. "Well, the rest of you seem to be all right."

Connor nodded. "Yeah thanks, I needed that."

Jamie looked around the small corridor at everyone, and began thinking about the situation, how were the others feeling right now inside, were they afraid, nervous, or were they angry that they decided to come out here?

_Andrew, he didn't really do much to be honest. Seventeen years old and six foot one, I expected him to atleast be able to hurt one of those things but then him being the friendly guy around here and not really liking to fight can be a good excuse. But I wonder if Andrew is even worried, about this situation, he should know that we will all die here if we don't get out soon. I have to figure out something, I have to find a way to get the others to listen, if I can't then I'll just have to try and get out of here without them._

"Hey Jamie you all right?"

Jamie turned and looked at Alex who was giving him a nervous a look.

"Oh, yeah I'm okay."

Danny spoke up. "Obviously you're okay, you didn't even do shit against those things. You just stood back and watched us risk our damn lives."

Connor raised a brow. "Now wait just a minute Danny, you know fine well Jamie is a pacifist and he would fucking get murdered if he tried to take those things on, no offence Jamie. So cut him some slack Danny!"

Danny sighed. "You're right, I'm sorry Jamie, this whole thing is just getting to me."

Jamie nodded. "It's all right..."

Rebecca interrupted them. "Guys he's waking up!"

Danny rushed over to Bryan's side and kneeled down next to Rebecca.

Bryan's eyes slowly opened.

A smile made its way onto Danny's face. "Bryan!"

Bryan slowly sat up. "Danny?"

Danny placed his hand on Bryan's shoulder. "Welcome back to the land of the living man."

Rebecca threw her arms around him and hugged him. "Thank goodness you're still alive Bryan."

Bryan managed a smile. "You saved me Rebecca, thanks."

Rebecca shook her head. "Not just me..." She looked over at Chris.

Bryan nodded. "Thanks, Chris."

Chris helped him to his feet. "It's what I do, it's my duty to look after you guys after all."

Scott smirked a little. "Heh..."

Everyone looked at him.

Bryan smiled. "So you guys finally made it huh?"

Connor nodded. "Yeah, we did. And it didn't take us long to figure out something was wrong when we were wandering about in that damn forest."

Bryan laughed. "Hahaha! Yeah, so I'm guessing that means you guys ALSO don't have a way out."

"You got that right." Andrew said.

Chris helped Richard up off the floor. "Listen, me and Rebecca are gonna take Richard back to the pharmacy room, can I trust that you guys can handle yourselves from here on out for now?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, don't worry Chris, now that all seven of us are together, we'll be fine by ourselves, we ain't afraid of anything."

Chris returned his nod. "Got it, I'll try and catch up with you when I'm done." Chris and Rebecca helped Richard up and left leaving the group alone.

Jamie spoke up after a short minute of silence. "Ok, can we get out of here now? I would very much like to survive to see the light of day again."

Scott sighed. "You are such a little wimp. Seriously, why the hell are you even here? All you've been doing every single time is whining and holding us back."

Jamie looked at him. "What?"

Andrew nodded. "I hate to agree with him but Scott's right Jamie, you haven't done anything useful so far and we're starting to wonder if you coming along was worth it. All you've really done is just complain."

"Andrew what are you talking about?"

Connor spoke up defending his brother. "Hey! Lay off you two! Just because he doesn't like to fight alot, and just because he can't do much doesn't mean you both gotta get on his case!"

Andrew looked at the others. "Alex, Bryan, Danny, come on guys, admit it, Jamie hasn't done anything helpful so far, it's the painful truth."

Bryan and Danny stayed silent, while Alex spoke up. "I'm sorry Jamie but they're right, you being here is pointless. You haven't done anything to help out and all we keep hearing from you is how you want to get out of here and get back home alive. You're not the only one that wants to get out of here."

Jamie looked down at the floor unable to believe what he was hearing.

_Me being here is pointless? Do they hate me? Do they not want me here? Am I unwanted? Do they care less what could happen to me? I can't believe this, words like that came from even Alex's mouth, Alex! Bryan and Danny, surely they must atleast care about me, they didn't say anything, so surely they must still want me here! And Connor, my brother, he still cares about me, but...all I have really been doing is holding them back, it's true. This whole thing, it's just, it's just like some kind of nightmare that I can't wake up from! And what's worse is that everyone is starting to doubt me, they might even leave me alone too when I don't expect it._

"Jamie!"

Jamie looked back up to see Alex looking down at him.

"Listen, we weren't trying to offend you or upset you, we're just saying, you have to help us, if we don't help each other out here then NONE of us is making it back alive. Can we trust you to help when needed?"

Jamie nodded. "Ok..."

Alex placed his hand on Jamie's shoulder. "Good, come on let's go, we better not stick around here for too long or more of those things will appear."

Danny smirked. "I'm with you there dude."

The group walked down the other short corridor towards another door to continue their search.

* * *

**Unknown Mansion, East Balcony, 12:40 AM, 'Jill, Barry'**

Jill made her way towards where the light was coming from and slowly moved through the small dark area towards the light. Up ahead, there was a shadow on the ground down the small set of stairs.

"Another zombie?" She whispered quietly to herself.

Jill readied her hand to pull out her gun just in case and slowly made her way down the stairs.

As soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs a gun was immediately aimed at her.

Jill looked to identify the holder of the gun, it was Barry.

Barry sighed and lowered his gun. "Jill don't scare me."

"Speak for yourself Barry." Jill said as she walked over to him. "What are you doing here?"

Barry looked at the ground and turned away from her. "Yeah...well...I think you should take a look at this."

Jill looked up ahead at someone sitting down, their head was looking straight down at the ground and had marks all over their body.

"I warn you though, it's not pretty."

Jill turned away from Barry and walked over to the body and looked at all the marks.

Barry spoke again watching her examine the body. "It's Forest."

Jill glanced around at him and back at the body and kneeled down to see his face. One of his eyes was missing but she was able to identify the dead body as Forest of STARS Bravo Team.

Jill held her hand over her mouth and turned away in shock. "What could of done this to him?"

Barry walked past her and stood next to Forest's body and sighed. "God only knows but, I'm gonna find out what did this to him."

Jill stood up and remained silent.

Barry looked back at her and continued. "Jill, could you investigate other areas?"

"Yeah sure..." Jill turned and walked away until Barry's voice stopped her.

"Jill, this is no longer useful to Forest..."

Jill turned and walked back over to Barry, he was walking over to her with something else in his hand.

"We don't know what's going to happen...take it with you." Barry handed over the grenade launcher he retrieved from Forest's corpse.

Jill looked at the grenade launcher for a couple of seconds and looked back at Barry who walked over and kneeled down in front of Forest's corpse.

Jill slowly walked over to him. "Barry..."

Barry looked over his shoulder at her for a second and turned back to Forest's corpse. "I still can't believe it..."

* * *

**Unknown Mansion, Pharmacy Room, 12:50 AM, 'Chris, Rebecca, Richard'**

"Richard's doing well Chris, he should recover soon." Rebecca explained as she held Richard's hand.

Chris nodded and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Good, Richard needs you now."

Rebecca stood up and faced him. "As soon as Richard gets better, we'll come after you."

Chris nodded and lifted a different radio up to his mouth. "Alex, can you hear me? How are you guys holding up?"

_"I hear ya Chris. We're doing good, we just went back and forth gathering stuff just to get to other places, I'm telling you, this place ain't just dangerous, it's annoying."_

Chris smirked. "Heh, I understand what you mean, did you happen to find any other STARS members?"

_"Nothing, so far the only thing we've been running into is zombies, you won't believe this either but we were attacked by a big spider."_

Chris raised a brow. "Big spider?"

_"Yeah, and it wasn't pretty, but the seven of us managed to take it down no problem."_

Chris smirked again. "All seven of you? Or did Scott do it himself?"

_"No not this time, it's all a team effort, we gotta help each other and that's what we're doing now, and you know we've also got your back too Chris."_

"Thanks, I appreciate it, I appreciate all the help I can get."

_"Bryan wants to know if Richard is all right."_

"Yeah Richard is fine, Rebecca said he'll be fine."

_"Got it, we're going to continue searching, call me if you need help and we'll come and back you up."_

Chris nodded and put the radio away and turned back to Rebecca. "Rebecca, you ok with a gun?"

"Yes..."

"All right, I'm gonna continue my investigation." Chris turned and walked towards the door.

"Be careful, ok?" Rebecca said as she watched him leave.

Chris looked over his shoulder and nodded before leaving the room.

* * *

**Unknown Mansion, Hallway, 1:00 AM, 'Alex, Jamie, Bryan, Danny, Andrew, Scott, Connor'**

"So Alex, do you have any idea how we're going to get out of here?" Andrew asked as the group walked down the hallway.

"Well first off we need to try and find something that can help us contact someone for help, they should send in a helicopter or something. Other than that, I personally want to find out what's going on here so if you guys want to hide somewhere and wait for help then feel free to do so."

Scott just stared at him. "You know I don't chicken out."

"He's right, me and Danny are staying with you too Alex." Bryan said speaking for Danny and himself.

Andrew spoke up next. "Well I know it's risky but I want to make sure we all get back safely so I'm staying with you too Alex."

Jamie was next to speak. "Well I think that we should go with the first choice and stay somewhere safe and wait for help."

Scott frowned. "Wimp."

"Come on Scott! You know very well that in a situation like this, anyone would want to be safe somewhere. Are you telling me you're not scared one bit?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah, honestly, I ain't afraid of a bunch of walking corpses and monsters, it's all just a matter of how good at survival you are. If you're good then you will indeed survive through all of this, but if you ain't and you die then you obviously deserve to die."

Connor stared at him. "Dude, chill, Jamie can fight but he's the only one here besides Andrew who doesn't like to fight, cut him some slack."

"Whatever."

Danny cut in. "Guys! Enough! If we keep arguing like this then it's gonna be our downfall, calm down and relax."

"Hey guys, walking dead up ahead." Connor said pointing.

The group turned to see a zombie down the hallway slowly approaching them.

Alex looked at everyone else. "Ok, you guys remember when we used to bully other assholes back when we were in high school?"

Everyone nodded.

Alex continued. "Then you know what to do."

Connor nodded again. "Beatdown..."

Scott turned to Jamie. "Now is your chance to make yourself useful."

Jamie gave a nervous nod and along with everyone else, they slowly managed to get around the zombie until they were behind it.

The zombie continued towards Alex who was keeping his distance. As it went to grab him, Alex kicked it back and everyone else closed in and started beating, punching, and kicking the zombie until they eventually brought it down on the floor. Jamie delivered a few kicks but let everyone else do the work.

Scott stomped on the zombies head, crushing and killing it. "There we go...just like old times."

Connor nodded. "Yeah, it's kinda easier too since they're slower than an actual human being."

Scott faced Jamie. "Well I'd say they're faster than atleast one human being though, what the hell were you doing Jamie?"

"Jamie, you barely did anything there, what if one of us got bitten because you didn't help? What would you have done?" Andrew added.

Connor put his hand in the way. "Dude, lay off man, he gave in a few good kicks so just leave him alone."

Scott shook his head. "Shut up Connor. You need to get it through your damn head that if Jamie doesn't do something to make himself useful then we may end up dead."

Jamie looked at the floor, tears were starting to form in his eyes.

Alex's eyes widened when he noticed this. "Jamie..." Alex attempted to put his hand on his shoulder but Jamie shoved past the group and ran down the hallway alone seperating himself from the rest of them.

"JAMIE!"

"COME BACK!"

"DON'T RUN OFF ALONE!"

Jamie kept running after he got around the corner of the hallway, he could hear his heavy breathing and the shouts of his friends calling for him to come back.

_"Come back!" They said. It's clear they don't want me around, they never did like me to begin with, they just think of me as nothing but useless. Alex lied to me, he doesn't care about me, Bryan and Danny hide their lies by staying silent, they would of said something but they didn't, Scott is just mean, he clearly wants me gone, Andrew backed him up, and for that I will never forgive them. And my brother, Connor, he was telling them to lay off, to leave me alone, but he has shown that he is just like the rest of them, he would of physically stood up for me like he did back when we were kid', but he instead just tried to use words to stop them. I'm all alone now, there's no one in this place that can help me, no one at-_

Jamie's thoughts were cut off when he ran into someone and fell to the floor.

"Oh...I'm...sorry...I didn't see you there."

Jamie looked at the hand that was held out to him and grabbed it, the unknown man helped him to his feet.

He looked up at the man, he was quite taller than himself, he was wearing sunglasses and had blonde hair, what he really noticed was, the man was wearing a STARS uniform, it was pretty clear who he was.

"Are you lost?" The STARS member asked.

More tears continued pour from Jamie's eyes and he buried his face against the STARS members jacket and started to cry against him. "I...I'm all alone! They really do want me gone! They hate me!"

The STARS operative gave a confused and surprised look at him and decided to give him a little bit of comfort. "It's...It's alright, you're safe now, please, come into this room, tell me what happened, and who you are."

Jamie nodded and walked into the room next to them. He sat down on the bed in front of them and faced the STARS member as he was looking around.

"So tell me, what's a little boy like you doing around here?" The STARS member asked as he looked around the room.

Jamie tried to hold in his tears as he spoke. "My friends, they don't want me anymore, they wanted me gone, they said I was useless and that I was no help at all..."

The STARS operative raised a brow but kept his back turned to him. "Continue please..."

"There's seven of us, but I left them now because they don't want me around, so there's six of them, we came out here for a camping trip and-"

"And you got attacked by monsters and were forced to take refuge in this mansion, am I right?"

Jamie nodded but gave a confused look. "Yes but...how do you know?"

The STARS operative smirked. "I believe I spoke with one of your friends earlier, he told me a few similar things, but your story is quite interesting."

Jamie looked up at him. "Please, wherever you go, take me with you, I can't trust them anymore, not even my own brother...they might try to abandon me."

The STARS operative stood still and spoke. "You are probably right, you probably can't trust them, not from what I heard anyway."

Jamie looked up at the operative. "What am I going to do?

"What's your name?"

"My name is Jamie...Jamie Anderson."

"I see, well Jamie, I think we can be quite good friends, if you allow it, if you're willing to do as I say, I guarantee you will have anything you have ever wanted. If you help me, I will make sure you get everything you have ever wanted, and you can have the revenge you so clearly deserve."

Jamie looked up at the STARS operative as he turned and smirked at him.

_Everything I have ever wanted? Revenge? Revenge on those who I thought were my closest friends? This is unexpected, but this man, whoever he is, he seems like a kind and gentle person, he really wants to help me, he is already showing care for me, unlike those other backstabbing bastards._

Jamie wiped away his tears and looked at him again. "Who...are you?"

The STARS operative faced him again. "My name, is Albert Wesker."

**Authors Notes: Chapter has been updated. I made a few minor changes in this chapter just like I did with the last few. As usual, please Review, your feedback can be really helpful. Hope you liked the chapter.**


	8. Moonlight Sonata

**Enduring the Evil**

**Disclaimer: This is my first attempt at a Resident evil Fanfic. The story is the Resident Evil plot but due to some changes I have put into it, it is non-canon, and takes place during the mansion incident. Seven friends decide to go on a camping trip and go to the Arklay Mountains. However they later find out something is wrong and with their car broken down, they decide to travel deep into the forest and take shelter in a mysterious mansion, only later realising that the mansion may be just as dangerous as the outside. All OCs in this story belong to me and my friends, the Resident Evil plot and canon characters belong to Capcom of course. Story has been updated, all spelling mistakes and errors that I could find have been fixed.**

**Chapter 8 - Moonlight Sonata**

**Unknown Mansion, Bar, 1:45 AM, 'Chris'**

Chris carefully moved through the room with his gun at the ready, there was no knowing when something would just pop right out from around the corner or rush right out of a door and go towards him, no way was he going to let anything get the best of him now, no way.

Up ahead, he figured out this next room was just a bar, from the look of the room, it looked safe, it didn't look like there were any areas that a monster could be lurking in waiting for him.

Chris examined the piano next to him, it looked like it hadn't been used in quite a while. For the heck of it, Chris tried it out and pressed a few keys, and failed miserably. He jumped at the sound of the door opening and closing, and turned to see Rebecca walking over to him.

"It's me Chris." Rebecca said as she walked over to him.

Chris sighed with relief. "Rebecca."

"That sounded like Moonlight Sonata."

Chris looked back at her. "Can you play?"

Rebecca nodded, stepped in front of the piano and began playing it, she looked focused while playing, and she sure was doing a better job at it than Chris. Although, while playing through, Chris noticed she was messing up a few times at various parts, as she finished, she pressed several wrong keys which resulted in an incomplete playthrough of the song.

"Ugh, what was that?" Chris said, joking around with her.

Rebecca looked at him. "My interpretation is off a little, let me practice for a while."

Chris nodded. "Sure, but don't get too carried away."

"Oh I won't." Rebecca said as she turned back to the piano. Chris exited the room to give her some time while he continued his investigation.

* * *

**Unknown Mansion, Second Floor Study, 2:00 AM, 'Jill, Barry'**

Jill carefully made her way through the corridor with her gun in hand and her eyes kept on the corners up ahead. After everything else that had happened, it wouldn't be a surprise if a monster just jumped out of nowhere and attacked her. As she entered the study, she noticed around the room, there were several deer heads on the walls, but what caught her attention was the sound of bubbles. Jill made her way towards the direction of the sound and came to another door, she put her hand around the handle and tightened her grip around her gun and slowly entered. Instead of monsters waiting for her, she saw Barry standing still looking at something.

Jill slowly walked over to Barry and checked out the file he was looking at, but before she could read anything, Barry saw her and jumped back dropping the file.

"Ah! Jill."

"Barry I didn't mean to get you that excited." Jill said as she picked up the file and gave it back to him.

Barry nodded. "Right. Anyway you should read this." He handed the file over to Jill.

Jill stayed silent for a moment to read the file.

Barry continued. "What do you make of it?

"Well I guess we were right about this mansion being quite unnatural." Jill said as she turned to him.

Barry turned around and looked at the fish tank behind him. "You have a way with understatements."

Jill showed the file to him. "Where's the part that's torn off?"

"Well my only guess is that it was the most important part and somebody didn't want anybody to see it." Barry said as he examined the file.

"Let's continue our investigation." Barry finished and left the room.

Jill looked at the file once more before putting it on the table and followed through the door. She continued through room after room until she saw outside a window, there was another house not far from where she was, but she knew she would have to go through the forest outside the mansion to get there, and it was a risk she knew she had no choice but to take.

* * *

**Unknown Mansion, Pillar Passage, 2:10 AM, 'Jamie'**

_"So I need you to keep quiet about all of this, if they figure it all out, then everything will be ruined. Can I rely on you to stay silent?"_

_Jamie nodded. "You can count on me, I'll do anything, as long as you help me in return."_

_"Very well, in any case, you should return to your friends, It's best if you stay around them for a while."_

_"Alright, please be careful." Jamie left the room and made his way back to the others._

"I really hope, that his plan works, It's exactly what needs to be done in order to fix everything around here." Jamie said to himself.

"Jamie!"

"Jamie!"

"Where are you?!"

"Jamie come back!"

Jamie stopped walking, up ahead he could hear the voices of his friends calling out to him, they were looking for him. He stood where he was, waiting, as the voices of the others started to get louder and closer, eventually they appeared from the other corner of the passage.

"There he is!"

Connor dashed straight towards him and lifted him up into a big tight hug. "Jamie! I'm so glad you're all right! Don't you ever go off on your own again! We could of lost you!"

Jamie gave a slight smile. "Sorry, I guess I just lost it that's all."

Alex walked over to him and sighed with relief. "Thank god you're all right Jamie, we don't know what we would of done if we lost you."

"I told you, I'm fine."

Alex nodded. "Hey, listen we're, we're really sorry, we're sorry for getting mad at you earlier, I guess this whole thing is just getting to us."

Jamie smiled again. "I forgive you, I'm the one who should be apologizing for not being very helpful."

Bryan spoke up. "It's alright man, we all have our weaknesses, it doesn't matter if your a pacifist, you're still our friend, and even if you are one, It's ok because we can still handle the fighting, you don't have to worry about getting caught into those fights."

Jamie looked at the ground and started thinking of what Wesker told him.

_"If you are going to help me, if you want to survive, if you're going to get through this, then you must drop being a pacifist. It's time you became a fighter, if you're going to survive, you need to fight back." Wesker said as he looked through various objects._

_Jamie sighed. "But, won't that be a bad thing?"_

_"Of course not, it just means that you will defend yourself by any means necessary. So do you want to survive and help me, or do you want to stay the way you are and probably die."_

_"I want to survive, to see another day, and I'll do anything, just help me."_

_"Good, good, that's what I was hoping to hear."_

"Hey Jamie, you all right?" Andrew's words cut into his thoughts.

"Oh, yeah I'm all right, I think we better get going, if we stay here something might show up."

Danny nodded. "He's right, let's go guys, we need to find a way out of here." The group walked on back through where Jamie had came from.

Scott remained where he was though and spoke to himself. "Something's not right here. I smell a rat." He walked on and followed right behind them.

* * *

**Unknown Mansion, Forest Outside Mansion, 2:30 AM, 'Jill'**

The house didn't look far from where she was inside the mansion, but when she entered the forest, she suddenly realised it was further than it looked. Wherever the house was, it was up ahead, but it probably wasn't safe, that was the one thing that made her nervous.

Jill continued to walk on until she heard a voice coming from her radio.

"..omebody respond...over..." It was Barry, but the static was making it hard for her to make out what he was saying.

"Barry?"

"Monster..!...chains!...gun...ineffective...ainst it...!...tay away...forest...outside...mansion...stay...way!"

Jill looked back at the mansion which wasn't far from her current position, but she knew she couldn't turn back now, not when she had already gotten this far, so she continued towards the house up ahead.

Something was up ahead, she could see a light, it was the house she was heading towards, but blocking her path, another zombie. The zombie saw her and limped its way towards her.

Jill pulled out her gun and started firing away at the monster. First bullet, the zombie was unfazed and continued limping towards her, second bullet was the same result, as was the third and fourth, finally her fifth bullet took the monster down, clearing a safe passage to the house.

As Jill moved closer to pass the monster she just took down, she heard a groan. The monster she shot down was still moving and was getting back up and tried to grab her foot.

Jill stepped back and pulled out her gun again, this time she aimed it at the monsters head and fired one more shot and this time successfully killed it. Jill looked to see some of the blood splattered on her boots, which she just sighed at.

At last she had a clear path the gaurdhouse up ahead. As she reached it, she could of sworn she saw someone through a window entering a room, she quickly reloaded her gun and carefully entered.

She found herself in a lit up hallway, there were several windows that revealed the dark forest outside, luckily she was inside she thought to herself. Jill moved to explore the guardhouse and was about to enter a room until she heard someone speaking on the other side, she listened in, and she could of sworn both voices sounded familiar.

"No that wasn't part of our deal."

"Like I said, I have my orders."

"But it's not necessary to destroy STARS."

"Don't be a hard dog to keep under the porch Barry."

_"Barry?"_ Jill said to herself in her head.

"What about my family?"

"I will guarantee their safety."

"Eh, if I play my cards right."

Jill just stood frozen still, looking at the door with a confused face. She waited a minute before finally entering. Barry emerged from the corner as she made her way through.

"Jill?"

"Barry, I heard someone talking."

"Oh...you heard."

Barry turned his back to her and sighed. "I think age is starting to take its toll, talking to myself is becoming a bad habit."

Jill walked over to him. "Talking to yourself? You all right? What's gotten into you?"

Barry turned and looked at the books on the other side of the room. "I'm getting you worried aren't I? But don't worry, maybe it's this creepy mansion thats gotten on my nerves. Anyway, I think I'll go outside, get some fresh air for a change." Barry walked back over to the door, Jill was about to follow until he stopped.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to get some fresh air, If I'm lucky I'll get to waste some monsters along the way." Barry exited the room, Jill just stood and raised a brow, something was definitely going on.

* * *

**Unknown Mansion, Bar, 2:45 AM, 'Chris, Rebecca'**

After checking on Richard, who seemed to be okay, Chris made his way back to the bar, he could tell Rebecca was still there due to the sound of a piano that he could easily hear not far from where he was, and the fact that he allowed her to stay there to practice, but they were on a mission, there was no time to play piano.

As he entered the bar again, Rebecca immediately spoke up. "Chris! Chris! I think I got it!"

Chris walked over to her and watched her play the piano again. This time she was getting every part right, and she was playing it perfectly without any mistakes at all, eventually she ended it in a different way than last time, she got it right this time.

Chris smiled at her. "Practice makes perfect."

There was a noise coming from somewhere, both of them turned to see a part of the wall moved, revealing a hidden room.

Chris entered the room only to find a gold emblem inside a statue, he took it and quickly rushed back over to Rebecca. "Good job Rebecca, I knew I could count on you."

"Thanks." Rebecca said with a smile.

Chris nodded. "Ok, I'm gonna go on ahead, will you be all right?"

"Yes, and don't worry, if anything happens I'll contact you and the others."

"Ok."

"Be careful Chris." Rebecca said as Chris was leaving the bar.

"Maybe this emblem will help me get somewhere, but really, Alex was right, this place is really annoying. It's strange too, everything is in different places, It's like everything was set like this on purpose by someone, but I'm probably just being paranoid."

Chris made his way through the mansion until he made his way outside into the pillar passage, before he could continue on, he heard static coming from his radio.

_"This is Brad, come in STARS Alpha Team. Come in! Does anybody hear me?"_

"This is Chris!"

_"This is Brad, STARS Alpha Team? Bravo Team? It doesn't matter, respond! I repeat, this is Br-"_

"Brad! This is Chris! Brad? Damn! This thing's broken." Chris put his radio away and continued on until he finally reached the forest outside the mansion, he could see a light not far from his position, there must be a house up ahead.

As he continued towards the direction the light was coming from, another voice came from his radio.

_"...nyone respond."_

Chris's eyes widened at the familiar voice. "Wesker?"

_"...Mon..ster...in chains...Tre...not...resist...wa...fo...outside...th...mansion._

Chris raised a brow and repeated the words to himself. "Monster in chains...?"

* * *

**Unknown Mansion, Guardhouse, 3:00 AM, 'Jill'**

_"No that wasn't part of our deal."_

_"Like I said, I have my orders."_

_"But it's not necessary to destroy STARS."_

_"Don't be a hard dog to keep under the porch Barry."_

_"Barry?" Jill said to herself in her head._

_"What about my family?"_

_"I will guarantee their safety."_

_"Eh, if I play my cards right."_

After thinking back to when she heard that conversation, Jill started getting extremely suspicious. What did Barry mean when he was talking about a deal? And who was the one following orders? But what really got her suspicious was when he said destroy STARS, was there someone here trying to get rid of STARS? It also sounded like Barry's family was in trouble aswell, there were so many questions she needed answered, yet after all the times so far that Barry saved her, Jill found it hard to ask him these questions.

"What if..." Jill said to herself as she continued to explore.

"What if one of those other guys are behind this..." Jill said, and she was obviously talking about that Alex guy, and his friends. They claimed to have been on a camping trip, but it could not have been a coincidence, they MUST have been the ones behind all of this, it could only be them.

Jill entered a big room next, she heard sounds but didn't see anything, she was eventually so deep in her thoughts, something grabbed her and lifted her into the air, she could see it was some giant plant.

She began to growl in pain as the plants grip tightened around her. She heard a door open and looked down to see Barry entering, carrying a flamethrower.

"What the hell is this thing?" Barry said as he stared at the plant monster.

"Barry!"

"Jill!"

The plant used another one of its tentacles and grabbed Barry and started to tighten its grip around him too.

Barry growled in pain and aimed his flamethrower right at the body of the plant. Barry tightened his grip and let out a roar as he fired his flamethrower at the plant.

The plant started to swing them around even faster, but Barry was still firing at it, eventually its grip around them began to weaken, and eventually let them both go, they both landed on the floor with a loud thud.

Barry looked to see the plant was beginning to fall apart, pieces were falling off of it, he sighed with relief and watched the smoke coming from the roasted pieces of the now dead plant.

"I thought I was finished..." Jill said as she was getting back up.

"Yeah." Barry said wiping his clothes with his hands.

"That was close, thanks again."

Barry nodded. "Don't mention it. But what was that? What the hell is going on in this place?"

"Barry..."

Barry turned his back to her. "Something about that mansion still bothers me, I think I'll stay here a little longer, we should split again and investigate."

Jill nodded. "Alright."

Barry moved on, Jill followed and went a different way. She found a ladder and climbed down and found herself in a cave. Why was there a cave below the guardhouse though she thought.

As she continued on, she heard the sound of rattling chains, with no time to act or even guess what the sound was, Jill continued on.

Jill slowly walked through the cave with her gun at the ready, before she could take another step, there was a familiar voice coming from somewhere in the cave.

"Is that you, Jill?"

Jill's eyes widened. "Is that voice, Enrico's?"

"Yeah..."

Jill moved around the corner and saw the STARS Bravo Team Leader sitting down at the end of the cave, he was wounded from the look of him. "You're alive!"

Enrico put his hand up. "Stop! Are you with anybody Jill?"

Jill shook her head. "No, but why?"

Enrico coughed before he continued. "The STARS are finished. Someone is a...traitor...Umbrella, set us up!" Before Enrico could say anymore, a gunshot was heard, Jill saw some of the blood shoot out of Enrico, she glanced around but didn't see anyone, she turned back to Enrico, his head was down, he was dead.

Jill kneeled down beside him, she was shocked at what just happened, she found the leader of STARS Bravo Team and now he just died right in front of her. "Enrico!"

There wasn't anymore time to lose, Jill got up and rushed off to find Barry.

* * *

**Unknown Mansion, Guardhouse, 3:30 AM, 'Chris'**

Chris entered the guardhouse only to find it empty, however it was lit up enough for him to see almost everything, there were several windows down the hallway that revealed the the forest outside.

Before Chris could even start exploring, gunshots were fired around the corner.

Chris dashed around the corner to find Wesker firing his gun. "Wesker?"

Wesker looked over his shoulder and turned to him. "Chris, you're alive."

Chris nodded. "My words exactly. Where's Jill, I thought you were with her."

"Yeah I know, we got seperated."

"I see, anyway we better find a way out of here before we turn into zombie food. Got any suggestions Wesker?"

Wesker nodded. "We should get a better grip, on the situation. There must be areas still to be explored in that other mansion. Chris, I want you to check them out one more time, I'll continue my investigation here."

"Sure thing." Chris and Wesker split up, with Chris leaving the guardhouse and making his way back to the mansion.

As he made his way back through the forest, his radio was letting off more static again, but there was someone trying to contact him.

_"This is Brad, if you can't answer me, somehow give me a sign."_

"Chris to Brad! Can you hear me? Brad? Damn!" Chris put his radio away and continued his way back to the mansion. As he was approaching the doors, he could see several zombies emerging from the forest, and they were heading towards him.

Chris aimed his gun at them, but there were atleast four of them, and he didn't think he would have enough bullets to spare. As Chris moved to enter the door, another zombie appeared from behind and grabbed him, trying to bite him, and although he was holding it back, the other four zombies were getting closer, and he couldn't get this zombie off of him either.

"No! I can't let this happen!"

The zombie got Chris to the ground, it was getting closer and closer to biting him.

"No!"

The zombie was just about to bite him, until someone kicked it off of him, Chris crawled back and watched as the person fired his handgun at the zombies head, killing it instantly.

The man offered his hand to him.

Chris was able to identify the man as soon as he stepped into the light. "RICHARD!"

Richard helped Chris to his feet and nodded. "I got your back Chris!"

A small smile found its way onto Chris's face now that Richard was there to help him.

"Let's take 'em down Chris!"

"Yeah!"

Chris and Richard started firing at the four zombies that were approaching them, although their bullets were having little effect, there was two of them now and they had more than enough to get the job done this time.

Chris shot one of the last two zombies in the head, killing it instantly, Richard followed with the same tactic and killed the last one.

"I guess that's all of them." Richard said lowering his gun.

Chris nodded. "Yeah, thanks Richard, if you hadn't shown up, I'd be one of them right now."

Richard smirked. "Heh, don't worry, I won't let that happen, not while I'm still breathing."

Before they could say another word, they heard something coming from the forest. They turned and saw something running fast through the trees towards them. It wasn't a zombie, it was something else, and there was not just one, but more.

"DOGS!" Chris started firing away at the dogs that emerged from the trees, he shot one away, only for three more to take its place.

Richard reloaded his gun and shot at them also. "Chris we better pull back inside, we don't stand a chance right now."

Chris nodded and slowly backed away towards the door behind him. "GO! GO! GO! HURRY!" Chris and Richard rushed through the door and slammed it shut before the dogs could get them.

"That was a close one." Richard said breathing heavily.

Chris looked at him and grinned. "Let's just be glad we're still alive."

Richard nodded. "Yeah."

Chris looked around the hallway. "Hey Richard, I'm starting to get worried about the others, I haven't heard from them yet in a while now, we should probably go and find them."

Richard nodded again. "You're right, we can't leave those guys out there by themselves. Despite them being able to last this long and despite the fact that there are seven of them, it doesn't mean they're completely safe. Come on Chris, the sooner we find them the better."

"Right." Chris and Richard checked their ammo and made sure they were ready for anything else before heading off to look for the others.

"Where do you think they might be?" Richard asked as they made their way through the hallway.

Chris thought for a moment. "Alex did say he wanted to know what happened here, so...I have a pretty good idea where they might be."

* * *

**Unknown Mansion, Library, 3:50 AM, 'Alex, Jamie, Bryan, Danny, Connor, Scott, Andrew'**

"Hey, you guys find anything useful?" Alex said loud enough for the others to hear him from across the room.

Andrew looked through a pile of books and sighed. "No, nothing on my end."

"I got nothing either." Connor said.

Bryan looked carefully and noticed an unusual book that was separated from the rest sitting by itself on a small table in the corner.

Scott turned to Jamie. "Hey Jamie, you're acting a bit different all of a sudden. What's going on?"

Jamie put on a friendly smile. "Nothing's going on Scott, I'm just feeling much better now, because I know that in order to survive in this place, I need to stop being a pacifist, and that's what I'm going to do."

Scott raised a brow. "Oh really? Hey guys did you hear that?"

"Yeah I heard."

"Of course I did, I ain't deaf."

Connor peeked around the corner at them. "Jamie it's your decision and I'm cool with it and all but are you sure you wanna do that?"

Jamie nodded. "Yeah, and besides, atleast this way I'll get to prove to you, Scott and the others that I'm not as useless as you think."

Connor shrugged. "Ok bro, if that's your choice then I'll respect it."

Scott smirked at him. "Well, for once you actually said something worth saying, maybe there is some hope for you after all."

Jamie laughed. "Hahaha! Thanks Scott, really."

"Hey guys!" Bryan's voice was heard.

Bryan came out into the open spaced area of the room, approached the table and sat down with an unusual book in his hands.

Alex and the others walked over and sat down next to him.

"What is it?" Andrew asked with a curious look.

Bryan read it out. "Trevor's Diary..."

Danny raised a brow. "Trevor? I wonder who that is..."

Alex nodded. "Let's find out, Bryan, read it."

Bryan nodded and opened the diary and began to read it out to everyone.

**"Nov. 24, 1967 **

Eleven days have past since arriving on this estate. How did I end up like this? A guy in a lab coat came with a plate of skimpy meal and said to me, "Sorry to put you through this, but it's for security reasons." That's when it hit me. It all makes sense now. There are only two people that know the secret of this mansion, Sir Spencer and myself. If they kill me, Sir Spencer will be the only person that knows the secret. But for what purpose? It doesn't matter now. It's too dangerous here. My family... I hope they are all right. I've decided to escape... Jessica, Lisa, I pray you are safe.

**Nov. 26, 1967**

How could I be so careless? I lost my favorite lighter–the one Jessica gave me for my birthday. Now it's going to be that much harder to get out this dark place. Nov. 13th, the date when my fate was sealed. My aunt was hospitalized just three days before. Jessica and Lisa said that they were going to visit her. I wish I could be there with them. But wait, even as I'm writing my memory is coming back to me more vividly. Just before I passed out, I remember the men in the lab coats said something like, "Most likely your family is already..." I pray for their safety.

**Nov. 27, 1967**

Somehow I managed to get out that room. But getting out of this mansion won't be as easy. I have to get past all the booby–traps. Tiger Eyes, Gold Emblem... I have to try and remember for my own sake.

**Nov. 29, 1967**

I can't get out. I have tried every possible way to escape but only to be faced with the reality that I'm trapped. I've been everywhere. The laboratory with the large glass tubes filled with formaldehyde and those dark, wet and eerie caves... What can I do? At first I didn't want to believe my eyes. But that familiar high—heeled shoe in the corridor... It was like reflex. One name came to my mind, Jessica! I don't want to believe they share the same fate as me. No! I can't give up hope. I have to hope they're alive.

**Nov. 30, 1967**

I haven't had anything to eat or drink for the past few days. I feel like I'm going crazy. Why is this happening to me? Why do I have to die like this? I was too obsessed with designing this ghastly mansion. I should have known better.

**Nov. 31, 1967**

It was a dark and damp underground tunnel. And another dead end. But even in the darkness something caught my eye. Carefully, I lit the last match, I had to see what it was. A grave! But deeply engraved into the stone was my name!

"George Trevor"

At that instant, it all became clear to me. Those bastards knew from the beginning that I'd die here and I fell right into their trap. But it's too late now. I'm losing it. Everything is becoming so far away. Jessica... Lisa... Forgive me. Because of my ego, I got both of you involved in this whole damn conspiracy. Forgive me. May god justify my death in exchange for your safety.

-George Trevor**"**

Everyone was silent. After what they had just heard, it was difficult for them to take it all in at once, or maybe they were silent due to shock over the fate of the writer, which ever one it was, they found out alot in this diary.

Scott was the first to speak up after the ten minutes of silence. "Damn..."

Andrew looked at him. "What do you think he meant by conspiracy?"

"I don't know, that part wasn't really clear enough, but now we have the question, what conspiracy was he talking about?" Scott said.

Alex sighed. "So that's who built this mansion then. George Trevor. From what I heard, he seemed like a kind man at heart, he was just being used for the selfish desires of someone else, and he suffered a horrible fate because of them."

Connor spoke up. "Hey don't forget those other things, what laboratory was he talking about? We haven't came across any laboratory when we were wandering around."

Danny nodded. "True, but I think it may be somewhere that we wouldn't expect it to be, somewhere deep and secure, like underground."

"You mean the laboratory he was talking about is underground?" Andrew asked, his voice filled with surprise.

Danny shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure, I'm just guessing, but it's possible."

"I agree with Danny, but that aside, I'm more concerned on the man he was talking about, this Spencer guy." Bryan said as he closed the diary and put it away.

Alex nodded. "You don't think he's talking about the founder of Umbrella do you?"

Bryan looked at him. "Ozwell E. Spencer. He's the only name I can come up with."

Scott stood up from his chair. "This is big, way big, and we still don't know shit. I'm not sure what is going on here, and I'm curious as to find out what, so if you guys feel like continuing this personal investigation, that's up to Alex."

Jamie nodded. "Yeah Alex, we have to look into this, we need to find out more, this is to big, we've already come this far, I think it's already too late to turn back."

"You're right Jamie, it is too late to turn back, we've come this far guys, and so far from what we know, this estate belongs to Ozwell Spencer, but, for some reason that we still don't know why, the place is totally overrun with zombies and monsters. That's something which I personally want to find out why, because Kyle died by one of those monsters, and I'll do what I can to get to the bottom of this." Alex said standing up from his chair.

Bryan looked down at the floor.

Danny turned to him. "Bryan? What's wrong?"

Bryan sighed. "It's just, I wish Kyle was still alive, he didn't deserve that, he didn't deserve to die and become one of those things. I should of stayed with him back then, then he would still be alive right now."

Danny put his arm around him. "Bryan, you did what you could, as long as Kyle is in a better place now, as long as you know that you did everything in your power to save him, then I'm sure even he would be happy and proud of you."

Bryan looked at him. "You think so?"

Danny smiled. "I know so."

Alex smirked. "Heh, come on guys, we know what this place is now, I think, but let's continue finding out more about what happened here, and a way to escape."

Scott nodded. "Right."

As the group got up to leave the library, they heard a door open up behind them. They all glanced around and aimed their hunting rifles at the familiar person.

Alex sighed with relief. "Chris..."

Chris looked at them all. "Glad to see you guys are still all right."

Bryan recognized the other man next to Chris. "Richard!"

Richard nodded. "Good to see you again Bryan, I'm glad your okay."

Bryan shook his hand. "Same to you Richard, I'm really glad your all right."

Scott sighed. "Can we cut this reunion short, I'd like to find out more while I'm still young."

Alex shook his head. "Don't be so rude Scott, we haven't seen them in a while now, you should be glad that there's actually other people around here besides us that are still alive."

"Hey Chris, Richard, take a look at this." Bryan said as he handed them the diary.

Chris and Richard took it and read through it, and, like Bryan and the others, they were speechless for a few minutes after they finished reading it.

"So, there IS something going on in this mansion." Chris said looking back at the others.

Richard nodded. "From the look of it yeah. The main focus we should be paying attention to is the secret the Trevor guy was talking about, along with the Spencer guy he spoke of, but what did he mean by conspiracy?"

Alex spoke up. "That's what we would like to know."

Chris nodded. "Well in any case, this is helpful, good job guys, I knew we could count on you all. Let's stay together from now on ok?"

Alex shrugged. "Yeah, zombies or dogs, big spiders or reptilian monsters, we have a better chance of surviving if we stay together, no matter what it is that we're up against."

Glass shattered.

"What was that?" Scott said aiming his hunting rifle around the room.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Everyone turned to where Andrew was. They saw him pointing to the ladder at the other end of the room, something was slithering their way.

Connor's eyes widened when the creature revealed itself in front of them all. "What...the fuck?"

Bryan clenched his fists. "That's it! That's the same snake that poisoned me and Richard!"

Alex looked at him and then back at the snake and aimed his hunting rifle at it. "When you said it was big, you sure weren't kidding. Well, let's look on the bright side, now is our chance to rid ourselves of another monster in this place."

Chris aimed his gun at the snake. "Be careful guys."

Everyone all aimed their weapons at the snake as it slowly slithered across the floor.

Richard pulled out his shotgun and aimed it straight at the snake. "Payback time!"

**Authors Notes: Chapter has been updated. So everyone's figured out a little bit about the mansion, Richard is still alive, for the record, he was the only one who was not busy that would of been able to save Chris because everyone else was busy with their own investigation. On another note, I was originally planning on keeping Enrico alive but decided not to mainly because I was already keeping Richard alive, but with him surviving, it means someone else is going to die. Who? You'll find that out soon enough. Feel free to leave a Review, the feedback helps. Hope you liked the chapter.**


	9. Lisa Trevor

**Enduring the Evil**

**Disclaimer: This is my first attempt at a Resident evil Fanfic. The story is the Resident Evil plot but due to some changes I have put into it, it is non-canon, and takes place during the mansion incident. Seven friends decide to go on a camping trip and go to the Arklay Mountains. However they later find out something is wrong and with their car broken down, they decide to travel deep into the forest and take shelter in a mysterious mansion, only later realising that the mansion may be just as dangerous as the outside. All OCs in this story belong to me and my friends, the Resident Evil plot and canon characters belong to Capcom of course. Story has been updated, all spelling mistakes and errors that I could find have been fixed.**

**Chapter 9 - Lisa Trevor**

**Arklay Mansion, Library, 4:00 AM, 'Chris, Richard, Alex, Jamie, Bryan, Danny, Connor, Scott, Andrew'**

Chris and Richard were up on the second level of the library trying to distract the snake and lure it away from the others who were scattered all around the bookshelves on the bottom level of the room. All of them were taking cover, the snake was slithering around dodging Chris and Richard's bullets, trying to find the others.

Bryan shouted out to the others across the room. "Hey! I know this is a bad time to be asking stupid questions but, can snakes sniff us out?!"

Danny raised a brow when he heard Bryan from across the room. "You serious?!"

Alex sighed. "Bryan! Danny! This REALLY isn't the time!"

Andrew shouted out next. "Well, actually, snakes do have noses, but they use them to breathe, not smell!"

"RIGHT! Now can we focus on our current situation?! SURVIVING!" Connor added.

Scott leaped out of his corner and started moving sideways towards the others while firing his pistols at the snake.

Connor gave him a thumbs up as he reached him. "That was sweet man, real skill Scott."

Scott spoke while reloading. "I used to be in the army remember? I have more experience than any of you."

Connor shrugged. "That's true, but you haven't dealt with these kind of situations before."

"True, I haven't, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm just more experienced than you, and it doesn't matter what I'm up against either." Scott said as he faced Connor.

Connor laughed. "Hahaha! I hear ya, you know I used to be a part of this gang and-"

Andrew cut in. "WATCH IT!"

Connor and Scott turned to their left to see the snake slithering in between the bookshelves towards them, both of them got up and backed away from it.

Scott turned and shot at the snake while backing away, but not a single shot managed to do any damage. The snake rushed forward and knocked him aside and moved back into the open spaced part of the room.

Alex aimed his hunting rifle at it and started firing away, followed by Jamie, Andrew and Connor, while Chris and Richard gave supporting fire from the second level of the room.

The snake was starting to show signs of desperation as it didn't know where to go, as it was getting shot from several directions. It turned and rushed at Alex and the others, who all leaped out of the way causing the snake to crash into the wall.

Alex shouted out. "NOW!"

He jumped onto the snake while it was down, followed by Jamie, Connor, then Andrew, Bryan and Danny. All six of them tried to keep the snake down while Chris and Richard got perfectly aimed clean shots on it now that it wasn't moving. The snake however managed to get up and started shaking them all off.

"Damn!"

"This ain't good!"

"Keep it together! Just try and keep it down!" Alex ordered.

Connor grinned while tightening his grip. "That's quite difficult! Where the hell is Scott?!"

Scott got up and removed the pile of books all around him and saw the others struggling with the snake.

"Scott! Help!" Andrew shouted.

Scott put away his pistols and charged at the snake, jumping into the air and throwing all of his weight and power at its head, bringing it down again. Scott got up and pulled out his pistols again and started shooting away at the snakes head, getting every shot in, but eventually the snake got mad, flipped up and threw everyone of them off of it.

"Oh shit I think it's pissed." Connor said.

"Way to point out the obvious!" Alex yelled.

"JAMIE!"

Alex turned to where he heard Bryan's voice and saw the snake slithering towards Jamie who was still on the floor struggling to stand.

"NO!" Connor was about to go over and save his brother until Chris and Richard jumped down from the second level and started firing away at the snakes head.

The snake started letting out roars now, it must of been annoyed or, something else Alex thought.

Chris looked at Richard. "Richard, hurry! Finish it!"

Richard nodded and fired another shotgun shell into the snakes head, this time lots of pieces and blood splattered over the walls, the snake slammed its head into the wall before falling to the floor.

"Is it dead?" Jamie asked while hiding behind Connor.

Richard kicked the dead snake and nodded. "Yeah, it's dead."

Andrew sighed with relief. "Thank god, that was a close one, a little longer and we might have been eaten."

Chris smiled. "I wouldn't let that happen, it's my job to look after you guys."

Scott shook his head and checked his pistols. "Hmph."

Chris continued to smile. "It's alright Scott, what you did there was really amazing, I'm glad to have someone like you here."

Scott put his pistols away and sat down. "Whatever."

Alex shook his head and turned back to Chris. "Well in any case, thanks Chris, you and Richard really saved us there."

Chris shrugged. "It's ok, like I said, my job is taking care of you guys...well...some of you anyway."

Connor helped Jamie up to his feet. "You okay bro?"

Jamie nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Alex looked around and raised a brow. "Danny? Bryan?"

"Over here!"

Everyone turned and saw the two appear from the corner of the room, Bryan was carrying a book.

"What's that?" Andrew asked looking at the book.

Bryan showed it to them. "Take a look at this."

"Yes, it's a book, something special about it?" Andrew said.

"It says, Last Book Volume 2." Danny said as he examined the book.

Chris's eyes widened. "Wait, I think I found a book just like that, hold on." Chris checked his equipment and pulled out a similar book which said, Last Book Volume 1.

Alex raised a brow. "I see, but what's your point Bryan, they're just books."

Bryan grinned. "Not really, check this out..." Bryan opened his book and inside, there was a medal of a wolf.

Chris opened his book, inside there was also a medal but it was a medal of an eagle instead. "What are these?"

Alex looked at Andrew and nodded.

Andrew took both medals and put them on the table next to them to study them. "Well from what I can tell, they're medals, that's for sure. But their design is pretty odd."

"How so?" Chris asked.

"Well, they don't look like normal medals, from what I can tell, if I'd have to guess, I'd say these were meant to be put in something." Andrew explained.

Bryan thought for a moment. "Well we've searched just about every single room that I can think of, unless we're missing something here."

Chris spoke up. "I think I have an idea as to what they're for. I think we searched just about every room in this place, however, while me and Richard were making our way back to you guys, we found another door that we managed to get through, it lead us into some big altar room with stones and chains. I don't know what, but there was a sealed off area on the other side, I think whatever those medals are for, it's beyond that sealed area."

Andrew nodded. "Then that's where we'll head next."

Alex looked at the others. "Ok, let's go guys, but we still have to be careful, there are still more of those monsters out there."

"Got it." Connor said.

Bryan sighed. "Bad news though is, I'm running low on bullets for my rifle, we all are, we really do need to be careful, otherwise, we're done."

Jamie checked his hunting rifle and saw he had plenty of bullets to spare, obviously because he stole some from the others, this made him smirk for a second before turning back to the others. "Ok, so are we heading off then?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

The group exited the library, lead by Chris and Richard.

"So are you sure these medals are really for something?" Danny asked.

Andrew nodded. "I'm never wrong when it comes to this stuff, I know what I'm talking about, don't worry."

Scott glared at him. "You better be right, because I'm starting to get sick and tired of this place."

Alex nodded also. "We all are Scott, don't worry, once we get back home, we can have a nice long rest."

Jamie sighed. "I don't think any of us will be able to rest after this."

"What do you mean Jamie?" Connor asked facing his brother.

Jamie looked at him. "Come on, admit it, after all of this, I find it hard to believe that any of us will be able to sleep and expect all of this to just disappear into the past and for us to forget about it."

Alex looked down at the floor. "Perhaps..."

The group entered a small dark room, there was a window that showed the outside forest, which let in a little bit of light.

"Why are we in this room, shouldn't we be looking for that area you were talking about?" Jamie asked.

Chris nodded. "Yes, but we should probably check some of the other rooms just to see if we can find anything useful."

Scott remained in the hallway keeping an eye out for anything.

Alex looked around the room. "There isn't really much, just a small room. Looks like a Study."

Richard nodded. "He's right Chris, we better get moving."

Just as the group prepared to leave the room, they heard a scream not far from them, to which shocked Richard, Bryan and Chris the most.

"REBECCA?" Bryan glanced around and was about to bolt out of the room until Danny stopped him. "Get out of my way Danny!"

Danny shook his head. "No, don't go off by yourself Bryan."

Chris looked up at the ceiling. "Rebecca...is she upstairs?"

Bryan nodded. "She's in trouble, I have to help her!"

Richard nodded also. "I'll go with you, she's my responsibility."

Chris looked at them and then at Alex. "Alex?"

Alex just gave a slight nod.

Chris turned back to the others. "Ok, Bryan, you and Richard go and find Rebecca, we'll continue on and wait for you, Richard will lead the way back."

Bryan nodded. "Got it, let's go Richard!"

"Right!"

Richard and Bryan bolted out of the room and disappeared from the others sights.

"Well, what now?" Jamie asked.

Chris opened the door. "We go and wait for them at the area we were heading to."

Andrew spoke up. "How much further is it?"

"It shouldn't be far now, it didn't take me and Richard long to find you guys in the library."

Scott shook his head and looked into the room. "You guys better hurry up already or I'll just leave you there."

Alex grinned and exited the room. "Ok ok just relax."

_"Relax." Heh, Alex thinks he is so smart, just because he's the leader of us here doesn't mean he can just tell us all what to do whenever he feels like it. Look at him, six foot five, he towers over all of us, that's probably one of many reasons why he thinks he should be in charge of us. I have just as much right to be in charge as he does, look at him, he is so calm, even in situations like this, even after Kyle's death he managed to stay strong and stand tall, he acts like he has no emotions at all. And that's why he is a true leader, if only I could act more cold though, I'd deserve to be leader more than him, heh, eventually I'll have my chance though. I'd better be careful what I do though, Scott seems to be getting suspicious of me and that's not a good thing, he is the LAST person I need on my case right now._

"Hey Jamie, you all right?" Connor asked putting his arm around his brother.

Jamie nodded. "Yeah, I'm just, thinking."

Andrew grinned. "Of a way out of here, well don't worry, maybe the place Chris is leading us to will lead to a way out of here."

Jamie nodded. "I hope so, I just want to get out of here and go home."

Connor sighed. "Me too bro, me too."

Alex looked at them all. He could see different kinds of emotions in his friends eyes, fear and desperation, but fortunately confidence, coming from Jamie. He could see similar emotions in Danny, Connor and Andrew, Scott however, was just the same as he always was, cold, brutal, afraid of nothing, and he sure as hell had what it took to back it up. But he wondered how they really felt about this whole situation, especially Chris. Chris seemed to have been similar to him in a way, but more protective and whatnot, Chris was something, and Alex rarely ever thought that way of anyone.

"Hey Alex, you seem more quiet than usual." Chris's voice broke into his thoughts.

Alex snapped out of his thoughts and faced him. "Oh, sorry, I was just thinking Chris..."

"I see...well don't think to much, best focus on the current situation." Chris finished.

Alex nodded. "Ok..."

* * *

**Arklay Mansion, Cell, 4:30 AM, 'Jill'**

Jill awoke to find herself in a small cold room, it was a bit dark and she could barely remember what happened. The last thing she remembered, she was wandering around the underground caves, and then she just got hit by something hard and fell unconscious.

"What happened?" Jill said to herself as she got up from the only bed in the room, there was a door to her right, as she we went over to open it, it was locked, there was a few bars on the door so she could see the dark hallway on the otherside, however her radio was missing which meant she couldn't call for help.

"Wait, I think I remember..." Jill continue to speak to herself and sat down on the bed. "Enrico mentioned something about Umbrella, and said there was a traitor...but...what did he mean?"

_"Is that you, Jill?"_

_Jill's eyes widened. "Is that voice, Enrico's?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_Jill moved around the corner and saw the STARS Bravo Team Leader sitting down at the end of the cave, he was wounded from the look of him. "You're alive!"_

_Enrico put his hand up. "Stop! Are you with anybody Jill?"_

_Jill shook her head. "No, but why?"_

_Enrico coughed before he continued. "The STARS are finished. Someone is a...traitor...Umbrella, set us up!" Before Enrico could say anymore, a gunshot was heard, Jill saw some of the blood shoot out of Enrico, she glanced around but didn't see anyone, she turned back to Enrico, his head was down, he was dead._

_Jill kneeled down beside him, she was shocked at what just happened, she found the leader of STARS Bravo Team and now he just died right in front of her. "Enrico!"_

_There wasn't anymore time to lose, Jill got up and rushed off to find Barry._

Jill took a second to think of what happened after Enrico's death.

_"Jill!"_

_Jill looked to where she heard the familiar voice. "Barry? Thank god you're safe."_

_"You too Jill." Barry said as he walked over to her. "A noise I heard brought me down here but...I didn't expect to find a place like this." Barry finished as he walked inside the small elevator._

_"Any idea as to what might be at the bottom?" Barry asked as he looked over the ledge and down at the bottom of the cave._

_"There's only one way to find out." Jill turned back to the control panel and pressed a few buttons, the next thing they knew, the elevator started to descend to the bottom._

_After a brief minute of silence, besides the sound of the elevator moving, it finally reached the bottom._

_Jill and Barry were silent for a moment, harrowing wails were coming from somewhere, and it sounded close._

_Barry raised his gun and slowly exited the elevator. "What the hell is that sound? It could be a person..."_

_"Jill go check it out." Barry added as he quickly glanced around at her and back. "We've had enough surprises for one day."_

_Barry turned to her again. "I'll stay here and secure our escape route in case something happens."_

_"Ok." Jill exited the elevator and ran down the cave to investigate the sound they heard._

_As Jill explored around, she couldn't find the source of the sound, she decided to not waste anymore time and rushed back to Barry, but as she made her way back through the cave towards the elevators direction, she heard a footstep._

_Jill turned but saw nothing, as she turned to continue on, something hard hit the back of her head. Jill fell to the ground, everything was blurry, and there were two people standing over her, she could barely make out who they were, as her eyes started to shut, the blurriness started to go away, and the last people she saw were Barry and Wesker._

"Wesker? And Barry...what was it that Enrico said...?"

_"The STARS are finished. Someone is a...traitor...Umbrella, set us up!"_

"Traitor...No...could Wesker be..." Jill stopped talking to herself and remained silent, while trying to figure out what was going on with Wesker and Barry.

* * *

**Arklay Mansion, Second Floor East Stairway, 4:45 AM, 'Bryan, Richard'**

"How are we supposed to find her, if we don't even know where she is!" Bryan said as he was rushing through the stairway.

Richard kicked each room door open to peek inside to see if Rebecca was in any of the rooms. "She's not in here either."

Bryan clenched his fists. "I'll search this entire fucking mansion if I have to."

"Bryan calm down, just focus, try and predict where you think Rebecca would go from here." Richard said trying to calm him down.

Bryan breathed heavily for a second and finally relaxed. "Well for starters, she would of came from that door, if she was being chased by something then she would want to get as far away from it as possible, meaning she would be at the very last room..."

"At the end of the stairway." Richard finished for him.

Bryan nodded and continued on, but before he could move, a zombie burst through the door beside him and attacked him.

"Shit!" Bryan jumped forward dodging the zombie and whirled around, jumped into the air and spin kicked it, striking it in the head and killing it instantly.

Bryan breathed heavily. "Oh god that was close...good thing I practice."

Richard aimed his gun at him.

"Richard what are you doing?!"

Richard fired his gun.

Bryan looked down to see there was no bullet wound in his body, he turned around and saw a zombie right there at his face with a gunshot in its head, then it fell to the floor.

Richard smirked. "No, THAT was close."

Bryan raised a brow. "Very funny."

Richard shrugged. "It could of been worse, that thing could of actually bitten you and then what?"

Bryan looked at his gun and then back at Richard. "Then what? Simple, I'd have you blow my fucking head off with that shotgun of yours."

Richard smirked again. "You really think I could do that?"

Bryan nodded. "I know you could do that, if anyone here got bitten, we all know it would only be a matter of time until you became...one of them. That's...what happened to Kyle." Bryan stopped walking and looked down at the floor. "I still can't believe all of this you know Richard. All I wanted to do was go on a camping trip and have fun with my friends, now look at what we've gotten ourselves into, and for the sake of us all, I had to shoot one of my own friends aswell, all because he became something he shouldn't have."

Richard sighed and walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I understand how you feel, if it were my friend. I would be upset too, but think about it this way, would you have rather had him be one of them, walking around without a soul, than be at peace?"

Bryan's eyes widened a little and turned to Richard. "What are you saying?"

Richard continued. "I'm saying, isn't it for the best that you shot him? Wouldn't you rather of had him be at peace and in a better place, instead of having him as another one of those monsters?"

Bryan looked down at the floor again. "Y-Yes...you're right, I would have him be at peace rather than have him as another of those things..."

Richard smiled. "Then you don't need to burden yourself with his death, you did the most greatest, and most noble deed anyone could do for a friend in a situation like that, you don't deserve the burden, because you know that he would be happy that you did it."

Bryan finally managed a smile. "Thank you Richard, that means alot."

Richard nodded.

As they were about to continue, they heard another scream, this time it was closer. "REBECCA!" Bryan bolted through and reached the end of the stairway, followed by Richard, and finally reached the last room. They both opened the door and there they saw one of the reptilian creatures, and on the other side, Rebecca who backed away trying to open the door, but it was locked, Rebecca curled up in the corner, obviously scared completely to death.

Bryan clenched his fists hard and threw his gun to the floor. "STAY AWAY FROM HER!" He ran towards the creature, jumped into the air and onto its back. The creature started spinning and whirling around trying to get Bryan off of it but Bryan's grip was to tight.

Richard stepped into the room and aimed his shotgun at it but couldn't get a clean shot because Bryan was still on it.

The creature finally fell to the ground, causing Bryan to get off of it, only for it to get back up and kick him back. It swung its clawed hand at him but Bryan ducked and then spin kicked the creature in the gut and forcing it to step back. As it was about to go for him again, Richard fired a shotgun shell, blowing the creatures head to pieces and causing its remains to fall to the floor.

Bryan rushed over to Rebecca. "Rebecca."

Rebecca took her hands away from her eyes and saw Bryan and Richard standing before her now instead of the monster. "Bryan! Richard!"

Bryan put his arms around her and gave her a huge hug. "Thank god you're okay."

Rebecca gave a slight smile now that she was safe again and looked up at Richard. "I didn't mean to get you both worried."

Richard nodded. "We can't stay here any longer, we have to get to the others and find a way out of here, you with us?"

"Yes."

Bryan took Rebecca's hand and helped her to her feet. "We're gonna go ahead with the others to investigate another area."

Richard continued for him. "Until then Rebecca, you're on your own, stay cool, and use your better judgement, got it?"

Rebecca nodded. "I can handle myself."

"Good luck." Richard said giving her a thumbs up. "Come on Bryan, we have to catch up with the others." Richard looked at Rebecca one last time before he exited the room.

Bryan turned back to Rebecca and sighed. "I want to stay with you, so I can make sure you don't get hurt, but I have to be with the others, they need me."

Rebecca smiled. "It's alright Bryan, I promise I'll be more careful this time, you won't need to come and save me. I guess that makes us even too huh?"

Bryan laughed. "Haha, yeah I guess it does. But...just promise me, when you're finished searching the place, come and find us, ok?"

"I will."

Bryan turned to leave but stopped and kept his back turned to her. "Rebecca I..."

Rebecca raised a brow. "Something wrong?"

Bryan looked slightly over his shoulder at her and back at the door. "I...It's nothing...good luck." Without another word Bryan left the room, leaving Rebecca confused as to what he was going to say.

* * *

**Arklay Mansion, Tunnels, 5:00 AM, 'Chris, Alex, Jamie, Danny, Connor, Scott, Andrew'**

"I really hope Bryan and Richard managed to save Rebecca." Chris said nervously as he lead the group through the tunnels.

Alex spoke up. "Don't worry, Bryan's always been a good tracker, he's a good thinker too, if anyone can find missing people or missing things or anything of the sort, he's the guy."

Chris smiled. "I'm surprised Alex, all of you are still a bit young yet you all have your own unique traits that makes you stick out from the others. With you guys being as old as you all are, I'm quite surprised I hadn't met you all before."

Alex raised a brow. "Hey watch it, we ain't that young, and we ain't kids either, we're like you, let's leave it at that."

Chris shrugged. "Ok, whatever you say, I'm just saying that's all."

Jamie looked back and forth, these tunnels made him extremely nervous, there was no knowing when or if something was going just come out of nowhere and attack them.

A gunshot was heard.

Jamie's eyes widened and he jumped behind his brother Connor. "What was that?"

Connor put his hand on Jamie's shoulder. "Relax bro."

Another shot was fired.

"Where's that coming from?" Danny asked looking back and forth.

Scott walked on. "It's up ahead you idiots."

Alex shook his head and ran on followed by the others. They eventually reached a ladder, to which they all climbed down one at a time, except for Connor who slid down.

Chris's eyes widened when he saw what was up ahead.

Alex noticed they were in some big altar looking area.

"You're a bit of a mess up!"

The others turned their attention to a lone STARS member who was shooting at something.

Wesker looked over his shoulder at Chris and the others and turned back to the monster. "Chris, take a piece of the action!"

Danny's eyes widened at the monster before them. "Hey, isn't that the same monster Scott killed?"

Scott raised a brow. "I find it hard to believe that it's still alive, I made sure it was dead the last time."

Connor aimed his hunting rifle at it. "Well obviously you didn't do good enough did you?"

Jamie stepped back. "Umm guys maybe we should get out of here."

Danny shook his head. "No, we won't all get up that ladder in time, and that door up ahead is locked from the looks of it."

"How do we open it?" Andrew asked firing at the monster with his hunting rifle.

Scott looked at the stone pillars at each corner of the altar and turned back to the others. "Those pillars are chained to that coffin looking thing, maybe it's connected to the door."

Alex nodded. "Worth a shot, Scott, you and Andrew try and take care of the pillars, we'll try and hold off this monster."

Danny gave a sympathetic look at the monster and lowered his gun for a second. "I know that this thing was once human, I can sympathize for her, and I'll do what I can to give her peace." Danny raised his gun again. "As much as I don't want to, we don't have a choice. Besides, we'll be doing her a favour, just like Bryan done for Kyle."

Wesker raised a brow at him but continued to shoot at the monster.

Andrew looked back to them. "Wait, you remember that diary we read back in the library, about that Trevor guy? I think this monster might be one of those other two people that he mentioned!"

Alex looked at him. "What are you saying?!"

Andrew looked back at the monster. "I'm saying that monster is Lisa Trevor!"

"It is?" Alex said as he turned back to the monster. It was true, he did remember what George Trevor said in his diary, there was no doubt that this Lisa Trevor was the same as the monster they were fighting right now.

"Hey guys!" Alex and Jamie turned back to the ladder, there they saw Richard and Bryan climbing down.

"Richard! Bryan!"

Bryan walked over to them with his gun ready. "Sorry if we're late."

Alex nodded. "It's ok. Bryan we gotta take care of this thing, the only way left is up ahead and this thing is blocking the way. It was human once, but just like Kyle, we need to put her out of her misery."

"I know exactly what you mean." Bryan said as he aimed his hunting rifle at Lisa Trevor.

Richard stood by Wesker and Chris's side. "Good to see you Wesker."

Wesker nodded. "Likewise...Richard."

"Chris, any time for details?"

"Nope, not right now."

"Got it, let's take this thing down!"

Andrew and Scott already pushed off two pillars. The chains that were connected to the coffin from those two pillars were ripped off and dragged off the edge with the pillars. Scott and Andrew prepared to move onto the other two but the only thing that was blocking their way was Lisa Trevor.

"Guys, a little help here!" Andrew shouted.

Everyone fired their weapons on Lisa Trevor, sending her off the edge but she grabbed on.

"Come on Andrew, we better move and push those other two pillars off." Scott said while running over to the far side of the altar and began pushing the other pillar off.

Andrew struggled to push the other one off. As he was trying to move it, he heard the others shout his name.

"ANDREW!"

"LOOK OUT!"

"WATCH IT!"

"ANDREW!"

Andrew turned to them but instead Lisa Trevor was right there in front of him. Andrew stepped back in fear, Lisa Trevor swung her hands, which were held together by a pair of wooden manacles lined with iron, at Andrew.

Andrew quickly reacted and used his hunting rifle to block her attack, only for her to break through his gun, shattering it to pieces and sending him off his feet.

"ANDREW!"

Scott quickly rushed behind Lisa Trevor and pushed off the last remaining pillar, which dragged off the last chain. Scott quickly backed away and aimed his twin Beretta 92s at the monster. Instead of the door just opening, the coffin opened instead, then followed by the door.

Lisa Trevor heard the coffin open and slowly backed away from Andrew and turned to the coffin and looked inside.

"Mo...ther..." Lisa managed to mutter as she put her hands in the coffin and picked up the skull of the skeleton inside. Lisa Trevor turned and walked over to the edge of the altar and jumped off and down the chasm into the abyss surrounding the altar.

Danny sighed and put away his rifle. "We did it, we finally managed to beat her and save her, Lisa Trevor can finally rest in peace with her parents."

Alex nodded. "A horrible fate, but atleast she can now die knowing she'll be able to see her parents again."

Chris smiled and turned to Wesker who was reloading his gun.

Wesker looked back at him. "I'll investigate this area, a little further."

Chris nodded. "Got it, we'll go on ahead."

Connor and Danny helped Andrew to his feet. "Jeez man that was a close one, you okay?"

Andrew nodded. "Yeah I'm fine, but my rifle sure ain't."

Scott walked past him and sighed. "That was a stupid move, using your hunting rifle to defend yourself, but whatever, if you're alive, that's all that matters I guess." He went on ahead.

Bryan looked back at Andrew. "Don't worry Andrew, just stay with Jamie and stay behind the rest of us and you'll be all right."

Andrew smiled. "Thanks Bryan."

Richard spoke up. "Come on guys, we haven't gotten to the area up ahead before, we might finally get some answers as to what happened here."

"Got it." Chris said and moved on ahead followed by Richard, then Alex, then everyone else. Jamie remained at the altar though.

Wesker looked at him.

Jamie looked back.

Both of them exchanged suspicious looks, before nodding to one another, Jamie then followed the others.

**Authors Notes: Chapter has been updated. So the guys finally managed to kill the Yawn and Lisa Trevor, good for them. Now they can move on and hopefully they'll finally get the answers they've been looking for. As for who's going to die now, the next and last chapter will answer that. Feel free to leave a Review, I appreciate the feedback. Hope you liked the chapter.**


	10. Tyrant Virus

**Enduring the Evil**

**Disclaimer: This is my first attempt at a Resident evil Fanfic. The story is the Resident Evil plot but due to some changes I have put into it, it is non-canon, and takes place during the mansion incident. Seven friends decide to go on a camping trip and go to the Arklay Mountains. However they later find out something is wrong and with their car broken down, they decide to travel deep into the forest and take shelter in a mysterious mansion, only later realising that the mansion may be just as dangerous as the outside. All OCs in this story belong to me and my friends, the Resident Evil plot and canon characters belong to Capcom of course. Story has been updated, all spelling mistakes and errors that I could find have been fixed.**

**Chapter 10 - Tyrant Virus**

**Arklay Mansion, Courtyard Outside Pool, 5:30 AM, 'Chris, Richard, Alex, Jamie, Bryan, Danny, Connor, Scott, Andrew'**

_I know very well it wasn't a coincidence that we ran into Albert, after what we discussed, after everything he told me, I could tell he was relying on me greatly, and I wasn't one to disappoint him. I had no intention of disappointing him, especially after what he said he could do for me. My parents always told me to never trust bad people, Albert is not bad though, he is kind and friendly, something the others are not. I swore to change myself, I swore to get payback on those who threw me away and I swore to help Albert through to the end, even if it means dying in the process. I always wanted this world to be a peaceful one, a world where everyone can live happily. After everything that he told me, I'll help Albert achieve that, for him, and for me._

"Jamie? Jamie!"

Jamie came to and turned to see his brother shaking him.

"You okay bro? You've been staring off into space quite alot." Connor said putting an arm around his brother.

Jamie smiled. "I'm okay, really, this whole thing is still just too difficult for me to handle."

Connor nodded. "I understand bro, it's not everyday you go on a camping trip and then all of a sudden end up in a mansion full of monsters, it ain't normal, I'm sure we all know that."

Bryan and Danny looked around the courtyard for anything useful or signs of another area to move on to, but no luck.

"We can't find anything, it's just a damn courtyard with a small outside pool. After all the shit we went through earlier, this is what we find at the end?" Danny complained.

Bryan looked at the pool again. "Normally I'd jump in there and see if there's something in it, but I'd rather not wet."

Andrew looked carefully at the wolf and eagle medals they found from the books, there was something odd about the statues at both sides of the pool that caught his eye and, after checking them out, it was just then that he noticed a small circular depression in between both statues. In between the statues of the lions there was an eagle shaped emblem carved inside the circular depression, Andrew looked at the eagle medal and decided to give it a shot, and luckily the medal actually fit inside, which meant that the other medal would fit into the other side. Andrew walked around pool to take a look at the other side.

"Andrew what are you doing?" Connor asked.

Andrew examined the other circular depression, this time a wolf emblem was carved inside, and so he placed the wolf medal inside which, like the eagle medal, also fit inside.

"There we go." Andrew said standing up.

Danny raised a brow. "Dude what are you doing?"

Andrew smirked. "I think we found our continuation point."

Everyone looked at the pool and to their surprise, the water was suddenly going away, as soon as it reached the bottom they could actually see that it was the bottom floor of the pool that was opening up, then a small part of the pool side lowered into the ground revealing a small set of stairs that lead down to the bottom.

Alex looked at Andrew. "How did you know?"

Andrew continued to smirk. "I guessed, besides, I ain't the brains around here for nothing."

Bryan put his arm around him. "Good job Andrew!"

"Yeah nice work, now we're just one step closer to finding out the truth here!" Danny added.

"Actually, a couple of steps closer hehe." Connor joked tilting his head towards the stairs leading down.

Scott walked past them and moved down the stairs. "Very funny."

"Relax man I was just playing." Connor said.

Chris looked around the courtyard. "Well I don't think we have much time to play around, we better get moving before more of those monsters show up, the last thing we need now is that when we've gotten this far."

Richard nodded. "Got it, come on Bryan, Danny, Chris is right, we all better get going now."

Bryan turned to Danny. "They're right, come on Danny, otherwise Scott will just leave us up here."

"Right." Danny and Bryan walked down the stairs to catch up with Scott, followed by Connor, Chris, Richard and Jamie.

Alex was about to follow until Andrew stopped him. "Alex..." Alex turned to him.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

Andrew spoke quietly so the others wouldn't hear him. "Have you noticed something seems to be off with Jamie?"

Alex nodded. "Now that you mention it, he has been acting kind of strange for the past while now, he started acting this way after we found him not long after he ran off."

"Something is definitely going on with him, if it's ok with you, let's keep this conversation to ourselves, we don't want to make him run off again with the chance of him not surviving this time." Andrew explained.

"Got it, we'll keep this between ourselves." Alex said.

Jamie clenched his fists at overhearing the conversation between Alex and Andrew and continued on down the stairs before they saw him.

Scott kept his eyes on Jamie as he made his way down the stairs, he didn't need Alex or Andrew or anyone else for that matter to tell him that something seemed odd with Jamie, he could easily tell himself that there was something going on.

_Jamie, a good guy yet he completely wastes his potential by being what he is, sure enough though, he finally, yet unknowingly, is now stronger than before, he doesn't show as much fear as he did before. I don't know what, but he sure as hell did a shit job at hiding it. Jamie, seventeen years old, six foot zero and got a bit of muscle on him, yet held back because of being a pacifist, I can't see why he doesn't just throw it all away and let out his fighting spirit, because when it comes down to this, we're all in this together. They assume I may not care about what happens to them or I don't give a shit if anything bad happens to them, truth is I do, but in this situation, I can't slow myself down with worry, to live, I need to be serious and make sure we all get out of here alive._

"Hey Scott, you okay?" Alex's voice broke into his thoughts.

Scott looked at him and nodded. "Yeah yeah, let's just fucking go already."

Alex nodded and moved into the elevator with the others and pressed a button allowing them to descend.

The elevator finally stopped after a short minute of silence, everything that was on their minds now after they exited the elevator was finishing this, finishing the investigation, finish finding an escape, finishing everything.

Andrew looked around, the elevator took them to a small room, on the wall there was a sign, _B-1_, which meant that there was further areas they had to explore.

Jamie wrapped his arms around himself. "It's really cold down here."

Connor nodded. "You're right, I feel like I'm about to freeze right now."

Scott walked around the corner and saw a small circular hole in the floor, inside was a ladder. "Hey guys, I think I found our next continuation point."

Alex looked down the hole and nodded. "It looks safe enough, ok, I'll go first." Alex climbed down the ladder, followed then by Chris, then Richard, then the others followed one by one.

"What the hell is this place?" Bryan said as he looked down the tunnel that the ladder led to.

Scott gave Andrew his hunting rifle. "Here, I have my own defence." Scott said as he revealed his trusty twin Beretta 92s.

Andrew smiled. "Thanks Scott."

Scott just shrugged and walked on ahead. "Whatever, just don't fucking lose it."

Chris looked at Alex. "Is he always this way?"

Alex shook his head. "You got it all wrong, Scott isn't always like this, he's really a friendly guy."

"Heh...he doesn't seem like the friendly type to me. Everytime I look at him, he's got a look that continuously says 'Shoot first, kill, don't bother asking questions'." Chris said with a chuckle.

Alex shrugged. "Well, clearly this whole situation has just got him into a real serious mood, and he's trying to do everything he can to make sure we all get out of here. He can't afford to have anyone screw up, so even the slightest mistake may piss him off."

Chris nodded. "I see..."

Just as they were about to continue, gunshots were heard coming from down the tunnel.

"SCOTT!" Andrew rushed down the tunnel, followed by Bryan, Danny and Connor.

Alex nodded at Chris and the rest of them bolted down the tunnel.

"HOLD ON SCOTT! HOLD ON!" Andrew shouted while running down the tunnel. There was another gunshot and they could see the light coming from the corner at the end.

Andrew bolted around the corner and aimed his hunting rifle. "SCOTT!" Thinking Scott was in trouble, all he found were a couple of dead zombies and Scott standing over them.

Scott looked over his shoulder at them. "What?"

Andrew sighed with relief. "Thank god, I thought you were in trouble."

Scott shrugged and reloaded his guns. "I ain't that stupid."

Bryan grinned. "Nice Andrew, you made us run all this way for nothing."

Andrew raised a brow. "Yeah right Bryan, we were heading down here to begin with."

"I know." Bryan said. Everyone laughed and continued on.

"Ok, from the look of it, the only way on is down these stairs." Danny said.

Jamie shook his head. "No way, I ain't going down there, look how dark it is. You guys know very well that everywhere that leads down, there's always something bad waiting to happen, no thanks, I'll stay up here."

Andrew looked down the short tunnel near the stairs, there was desk looking equipment at the end, Andrew walked over and found a disc titled, _MO Disk._

"Hey guys, look what I found." Andrew said walking back over to the others.

"It's a disk, so what?" Scott said.

Andrew nodded. "I know but I just found it lying over there, it might contain something useful."

"Andrew's right, let's go down there and see if we can find a computer, that disk might have all the information we need to find out what happened here."

"Right." Everyone moved on down the stairs and through the gate to the next area.

* * *

**Raccoon City, Outside Alex's house, 6:00 AM, 'Stuart, Marc'**

"Alex? Jamie? Anyone home?!" Marc shouted as he looked through the doors letter box.

Stuart sighed. "Marc I told you already, they went out on a camping trip!"

Marc nodded. "I know but they weren't supposed to be away for too long, I expected them to be back by now."

"Well maybe they decided to stay out for more than one night, did you think about that?"

Marc raised a brow. "Not really but that's besides the point, the point is, they should have brought us along! Why didn't they invite us along?!"

Stuart shrugged. "I don't know, maybe they didn't have enough room in the car or something."

"That's a real good answer, no wait, it isn't, they could easily just drop off some of the others then pick the rest of us up." Marc explained.

Stuart looked inside the garbage cans. "Well they usually leave a spare key behind or in the trash so maybe the key is in here." Just as Stuart was about to look, something else caught his attention, a newspaper with the title _Murders in the Arklay Mountains_, he picked it up and began to read through it. "What the fuck?"

Marc walked over to him. "What is it?"

Stuart showed him the newspaper. "Look at this."

"Murders huh?" Marc said.

"Yeah, that's not good." Stuart explained.

Marc gave him a confused look. "I know, but what's that got to do with us not being invited to the guys camping trip?"

Stuart sighed. "You don't get it do you? The Arklay Mountains is EXACTLY where the guys WENT for their fucking camping trip!"

Marc's eyes widened. "Oh, shit, then we better go get help!"

Stuart shook his head. "No, if we do then we'll just get into trouble."

"But how?"

"Think about it, there's murders that went on there, you really think we can just go to the Raccoon City Police Department and tell them that our friends went to the Arklay Mountains for a camping trip, and not get in trouble for it?" Stuart explained again.

Marc thought for a moment. "I see your point, but what do we do then?"

Stuart sighed and sat down. "There's nothing we can do, we'll only put our own lives at risk by going ourselves if the murderers are still there, and we'll only get into BIG trouble if we tell the police, all we can do is hope and pray for their safety."

Marc nodded. "Yeah, you're right, I'm sure they will be okay though, the majority of them can fight like badasses and they have trained survival skills, especially Scott."

Stuart closed his eyes. "Somehow, I just have a feeling they won't come out of this unharmed."

* * *

**Arklay Mansion, Laboratory B3 Cell Entry, 6:20, 'Alex, Chris, Richard, Jamie, Bryan, Danny, Connor, Scott, Andrew'**

"Is it bad enough we had to spend quite a bit of time going back and forth with those disks and sorting a whole lot of shit out, then going onto someone elses user account on the computer to open that one door just for us to end up right here with stairs that's a long way down that leads probably to another trap?" Jamie complained.

Scott glared at him. "Jamie...shut up, atleast we made it this far."

Chris moved down the stairs and looked back at the others. "You guys stay here. Richard, Alex, you two come with me."

Scott shook his head. "Don't think you're the boss of me Chris, I'll do what I want."

Chris shrugged. "Fine, you come too."

Jamie sighed with relief. "Thank god, atleast it'll be safer up here than down there."

Alex and Scott followed Chris and Richard down the stairs, it took them atleast a minute to reach the bottom due to how long it was going down. They found themselves in a small area, just like most of the other areas they had been in, there wasn't really anything of value either.

Chris went over to the door in the corner, as soon as he reached it his eyes widened.

"Chris?"

"Jill!"

Jill stood up and walked over to the door. "Chris, Wesker's the-"

Chris spoke up. "Save it for later, we need to get you out of here and escape this place." Chris tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. "Grr, I can't open it."

"There a problem?" Alex asked.

Chris nodded. "Yeah, the door's locked and I can't open it."

Richard aimed his shotgun at the lock. "Jill stand back."

Jill stepped back, the sound of Richard's shotgun filled the entire area, loud enough for the others to hear back upstairs.

"What's going on down there?!"

Alex looked back and shouted up to them. "Nothing! Just stay where you are, we'll be up in a minute!"

Richard and Scott kicked the door open, freeing Jill.

"Thank you Richard, I'm glad you're still alive." She said.

Richard nodded. "You too Jill, do you know if there are any others still alive?"

Jill sighed. "Forest and Enrico are dead, I don't know what happened to Barry."

Chris nodded also. "I see, but not everything was at a loss, atleast you're still alive Jill." Chris said as he embraced Jill.

Jill smiled. "I'm really glad your okay Chris."

"I'm glad your okay too." Chris said. "Come on, the others are waiting."

"The others?" Jill replied with a confused look. She turned and saw Alex and Scott. "Oh, you guys and your friends are all still alive? That's good."

Alex nodded. "Yeah, come on let's go, they're probably getting impatient." They made their way back upstairs and through the door to find everyone else waiting.

"I thought you guys were going to wait at the top of the stairs for us?" Alex asked.

Bryan shrugged. "We were but, there wasn't really alot of space for all of us to stand in so we came back in here and waited."

"Right, anyway, what do we do now?" Richard asked looking back at Chris.

Chris looked at the fuel supply capsule in his pocket and thought of an idea. "I have something in mind, let's head back to that furnace area."

Alex raised a brow as he followed him. "I think I know what you're thinking."

After walking back through a few areas that they already searched, everyone found themselves back in the warm furnace power room.

Chris quickly inserted the fuel supply capsule into something and sighed with relief. "Finally, ok, now with this taken care of, that elevator back in that other tunnel should be working now."

"How did you know that would get it working?" Andrew asked.

Chris shrugged. "I didn't, I just assumed."

Alex turned to leave. "Alright let's go, I'm starting to melt in this place."

Jill chuckled.

Chris led the way back to the elevator, but as they made their way through several doors and back into the tunnel, there were several zombies down the tunnel waiting for them.

"Shit, I knew this was too easy." Connor said.

Jamie stepped back. "Guys, I think we better head back and find an alternate route."

Bryan shook his head. "Too late for that, we came this far, we can't turn back now."

Alex nodded. "Yeah, besides, there's only like five of those things blocking the way down there, nothing will go wrong as long as we're careful."

Jamie moved to the very back of the group, he turned around and saw a zombie limping towards them from behind. Only he was aware of this and turned to see Andrew was also behind everyone else. Jamie decided to take advantage of this by putting his own scheme into motion. Everyone else was still unaware of the zombie behind them, and as it got closer, Jamie slowly shoved his way through the group until he got to the front, no one complained, but instead gave him a confused look. "Just wanted to see for myself." He said in response to the looks they gave him.

Andrew however was suspicious, barely a minute ago, Jamie wanted to find another way and now here he was standing in front of everyone with a new found confidence. Something wasn't right, and then it hit him, but he realised too late, a hand touched his shoulder, something was behind him. Andrew glanced around but had no time to defend himself, the zombie started tearing away at him, all Andrew could do was alert the others by screaming in pain. "AHHH! ALEX! ALEX! AH! AHHHH!"

Alex glanced around and his eyes widened, he could see the blood spreading all over the floor. "ANDREW!" Alex ran over and kicked the zombie off of Andrew.

The zombie got back up but Bryan, Danny, Scott and Connor all fired their weapons at it, taking it down instantly.

"Andrew! Andrew!" Alex kneeled down beside Andrew who was breathing heavily, there was blood everywhere and the bite marks were so deep into his neck that the blood didn't stop pouring out.

Danny kneeled down beside him. "Andrew it's gonna be alright! You're gonna be okay!"

"It's alright, you're gonna be alright bro." Connor said trying to calm him down.

Andrew continued to breath heavily. "A-Alex...I don't want to be...one of those things..."

Alex shook his head and held Andrew's hand as he continued. "I don't...want to become one of those monsters. W-Walking around...without a soul..."

Alex nodded. "You won't."

Jamie just looked at him and narrowed his eyes. _"I'm sorry Andrew." _He said to himself in his head.

"I'm sorry...I wasn't much help to you guys was I?" Andrew said as he coughed out blood.

Connor shook his head. "Hell no man! If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have gotten this far!"

Andrew smiled. "Thanks Connor..."

Everyone started to hold back tears, some were letting them out, some were struggling to hold them in. Tears were falling down Alex's face but he continued to stare at Andrew, Jamie shed tears but kept his head down to hide his face, Connor, Bryan and Danny weren't holding back and let their tears out, Scott shed no tears but stared in disbelief.

Andrew clenched his fist and slowly aimed it at them, Alex and the others could see his ring with his name on it. Alex put his fist against Andrew's, followed by Danny and Bryan, then Connor and Jamie, and after a few seconds, Scott managed a slight smile and put his fist against the rest of them.

Andrew smiled. "You guys are my best friends, you're my family, I love you all."

Alex nodded. "Yeah..."

Andrew coughed up more blood. "Please, Scott, shoot me, if I'm going to die, I want to atleast die without turning, and knowing you were the one that put me to rest." He removed his ring and gave it to Alex. "Take my ring, and remember me."

Alex nodded and stood up. "Andrew, you will always be with us, you know that."

Andrew slightly nodded, his breathing became faster and heavier.

Bryan shook his head. "Not this way man, not when we were so close..."

Andrew smiled. "It's alright Bryan, please, don't grieve over me, be strong, as long as we are all friends 'til the end, that's all that matters. I'm going to be with Kyle, we'll be watching over you all, so please, for all of our sakes, live."

Bryan nodded and stood up without hesitation, Scott, followed by Alex, Jamie, Connor, Danny and Bryan all aimed their weapons at Andrew as he slowly started to close his eyes.

"I'm sorry Andrew." Bryan quietly muttered.

After a few seconds past, Andrew stopped moving, and following Scott's lead, the six of them fired all of their weapons into Andrew. Even if he were to turn, no zombie would be able to handle the amount of firepower they had just used.

Bryan kneeled down and cried over another one of his friends. "Why this way? Why...?"

Danny kneeled down beside him and said a prayer for Andrew.

Alex closed his eyes and tightened his grip around the ring that was in his hand, so hard that there was a small drop of blood leaking out through his fingers.

Jamie just let a few tears fall down his face and rested his head on his brothers shoulder. Connor closed his eyes. "We won't forget ya man."

Scott sighed and turned to move on. "Let's go guys, Andrew wouldn't want us to grieve and give up, he would want us to move on and live, he said so himself."

Alex nodded. "Scott's right, come on, let's go."

Chris and Jill stayed silent, they didn't want to speak or say anything while the others were still recovering from the shock of their friends death.

Bryan and Richard were left, Richard stood still waiting for Bryan to get up and go with them. "Bryan, come on, we can't stay here for long, more of those things will come."

Bryan spoke up. "That's two, that's two of my friends now that I've been forced to kill..."

Richard put his hand on Bryan's shoulder. "I understand your pain, but remember, he wouldn't want you to grieve over him, he wants you to live on, he was able to give you his dying words and they would be the same as your other friend also. Don't let this take you, I may not understand your burden fully, but I know enough to know that your friends would want you to go on and live."

Bryan stood up and looked at him. "I know, let's go, I don't want to be here anymore, I just want to go home."

Richard listened to the sound of gunshots coming from down the tunnel before replying. "I know Bryan, I know." Richard put his arm around him and together they walked down the tunnel to catch up with the others.

After passing by a few dead monsters, they finally reached the end of the tunnel finding the others waiting for them at another elevator.

"You okay?" Connor asked.

Bryan nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine now."

Chris sighed and pressed the button to call the elevator, then they heard someone call his name.

"Chris!"

Rebecca appeared and stopped to catch her breath. "I saw you in the inner garden, finally caught up."

Chris smiled. "Well I'm glad your okay. No more following, just stay with me kid."

Rebecca stood straight and nodded. "That's my plan sir."

She turned and saw Bryan, but noticed the upset look on his face, she immediately came to the conclusion that something must of happened. "Bryan are you okay?"

Richard whispered to her. "Rebecca, perhaps you can help out."

"Why what happened?"

"One of his friends was just killed back there down that tunnel, he's lost right now, maybe you can help him out."

Rebecca just stared at him. "Oh, I see, well, I'll see what I can do."

Before Rebecca could talk to him, someones voice made them all jump.

"Jill!" Barry emerged from the corner.

"Barry!"

"You could of atleast waited up for me ya know." Barry nudged her shoulder.

Jill smiled. "Good to see your alright Barry."

Chris nodded. "Yeah, we've done everything we can, we need to find a way out of here now, this is the last place we need to check, or more likely, the last place that we can check. We'll head down and look around, then we'll have to get in touch with Brad."

The elevator arrived.

"Come on, let's go." Everyone entered the elevator, with the large group inside, everyone was almost squeezed together. They were silent, remembering everything that had happened so far over the past night, there were STARS casualties and civilian casualties, friends lost over night, the only sound that filled the air was the sound of the elevator humming and then stopping.

Chris exited first, followed by Alex and the others, Jill and Barry last, they walked around the corner and entered another door into some kind of lab, up ahead was Wesker.

Chris and Rebecca approached Wesker followed by everyone else. "Wesker."

Wesker spoke to him without taking his eyes off the computer he was typing on. "So you've come. Chris you make me proud, of course you are one of my men."

"Hmph thanks."

Jill was about to approach Wesker until Barry stepped back and aimed his gun at everyone.

Wesker smirked. "Thank you Barry."

Jill looked back at Wesker in disbelief. "Well what do you know."

"Oh don't blame Barry for everything. I hear that his better half and two lovely daughters will be in danger, if he doesn't do everything I tell him to."

"Wesker, you're pathetic."

Wesker continued without looking at them. "Well you shouldn't worry too much dear, you'll be free of all this anyway."

"Why eliminate STARS?" Jill asked.

Wesker continued. "Believe it or not, that's Umbrella's intention." Wesker turned around and aimed a gun at them.

Chris spoke up next. "Since when Wesker?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

Chris continued. "Since when have they been slipping you a paycheck?!"

Wesker approached him. "I think you're a bit confused, I've always been with Umbrella..." Wesker quickly stared at Jamie before turning back to Chris. "And STARS were Umbrella's, no, rather, my little piggies."

Chris's eyes widened.

"The Tyrant Virus leaked, polluting this whole place and unfortunately I had to give up my lovely members of STARS."

Chris pointed at him. "You killed them with your own dirty hands, you son of a bitch!"

Richard clenched his fists, he was speechless after what he just heard.

"No..." Rebecca said.

Wesker nodded. "Oh yes dear, just like this." Wesker aimed his gun and shot Rebecca.

"Rebecca!"

"REBECCA!"

"Don't move!"

Chris, Richard and Bryan gave Wesker an angry glare.

"You..."

Bryan spoke up. "You fucking motherfucker, I'm gonna make sure you die a slow and painful fucking death!"

Wesker smirked. "Tough words, but sadly that's all they are, words, and you my friend, are in no position to be backing them up, not that you really could anyway."

Jill spoke up again. "You're just a slave of Umbrella."

Wesker turned to her. "Smart girl, but I think you misunderstand me, the things you mentioned are nothing, I'll burn them along with this entire laboratory. Barry, go up on the ground and wait there."

Barry turned and exited the room.

"Barry..."

"You gotta love Barry, he must really be afraid of Umbrella."

"You and Umbrella took his family you bastard!"

Wesker punched Jill to the floor.

"Jill!"

Chris kneeled down beside her.

Wesker smirked again. "Umbrella? Well I used some carrots and sticks to cow him, but it had nothing to do with Umbrella. I just used Barry for my personal interests. Though both you and Barry seem to think I was following Umbrella's orders."

"What? What are you planning?"

Wesker stepped back. "I guess it's time for show and tell..." Wesker pressed some keys and turned to the large test tube behind him. Everyone also looked at the test tube, there was a person inside, no, not a person, this looked nothing like a normal human being, it had the appearance of a human but was much taller than the average human height. It looked like its heart was on the outside judging from the beeping and it had one giant arm with claws, what the hell was this thing?

Wesker smirked. "The ultimate life form, Tyrant. It's magnificent."

Jamie was speechless just like everyone else, but to him, this was amazing. The kind of power you could obtain, this Tyrant was just a small sample of the power he could get from Wesker.

Alex spoke up. "Wesker, if I'm right, tell me, what is the Tyrant Virus? What exactly is its purpose?"

Wesker faced him. "The Tyrant Virus is a mutagenic virus that was discovered by the founders of Umbrella. It was used to create the perfect Bio Organic Weapon and over the course of time we failed many experiments. But brighter outcomes were the result of other BOWs which all of you were fighting back in the mansion."

Connor spoke next. "But how does that explain those zombies?"

Wesker continued. "The Tyrant Virus injected into a living human being wouldn't really instantly kill them, they would be infected if that's what you would like to call it. Someone infected with the virus would eventually die before returning as a zombie, it takes time for the virus to fully go into effect."

Bryan clenched his fists. "But why? Why do all of that? You should of known something would have went wrong!"

Wesker smirked. "Perhaps, but it is all a matter of creating the perfect BOW, which we finally have, our research wasn't a total loss, as we have finally been able to find out more on this virus and will be able to further our research by creating more BOWs."

Danny shook his head. "Sad, you would give up human lives for, for research, just to suit your own needs."

"You say it as if it's a bad thing." Wesker replied.

Scott nodded. "It is a bad thing, and answer us this, what's to stop me or any of us from going over there and kicking your ass right now? You may be able to shoot most of us, but you won't be able to shoot all of us."

Wesker grinned. "I've been watching you and you have impressed me Scott, why don't you join me, I'm sure someone of your skill would be a well suited addition to Umbrella."

Alex shook his head. "No way, Scott's-"

Scott cut in. "Alex..." He shook his head and turned back to Wesker. "Thanks for the offer but I ain't a psycho like you and your Umbrella pals."

Wesker shrugged. "How sad..."

Jill spoke up at last. "For the sake of this, thing..."

Wesker frowned at her. "You know, I hate goodbyes." Wesker aimed his gun at her but before he could shoot, it was shot out of his hand and then he himself was shot. Wesker fell to the floor holding his hand against his shoulder where he was hit.

Jill and everyone else turned to see it was Barry who had saved them. "Barry!"

Barry slowly walked over to them. "Forgive, me."

Jill smiled. "No you're not to blame, it's Umbrella and Wesker."

Barry sighed. "But if it meant my family, I couldn't bear turning my back on my friends again."

Chris shook his head. "It's alright Barry, it wasn't your fault, we forgive you."

Alex nodded. "Yeah, if it were me then I would do the same thing."

Wesker got to his knees and pressed a button on the desk, Barry quickly tried pushing him back but it was already too late. "Shit!"

The water in the test tube that the Tyrant was in was getting drained away, the Tyrant was awake, it used its normal arm to try and push the glass open, only to crack it instead, it tried again, only to make the crack bigger. It then used its giant mutated arm to smash the glass away to pieces and stepped out of the tube.

"Dammit!" Barry said as he and everyone else all aimed their guns at the monster.

Wesker laughed and grunted in pain as he got to his feet. "Hehehe, Jill and Barry, all of you, together, in hell." Blood was dripping to floor from Wesker's wound.

"You want a piece of me?!" Barry said to the Tyrant but it stopped at Wesker.

The Tyrant slowly turned and faced Wesker.

"What? Premature!" Wesker spoke out before the Tyrant smacked him all the way across the room, killing him instantly.

Jamie's eyes widened at this, Wesker just died right before his eyes, the man who was going to make his life better had just died, the man who was going to help make the world a better place, just died right in front of him, what was he going to do now?

Barry attempted to get around it but the Tyrant smacked him into a wall, knocking him out.

"No Barry!"

Chris turned back to the monster. "Come on you test tube freak!"

The Tyrant slowly started walking towards them.

Scott started firing his guns at the monster, followed by everyone else, the monster continued walking towards them, unfazed by their bullets. Bryan bolted at the monster and kicked it in the stomach, only for it to knock him aside with its normal arm.

"Bryan!" Danny charged at it but it picked him up by the throat and was about to impale him with its other arm until Richard managed to push it back with a shotgun shell.

Danny coughed before speaking. "Thanks Richard."

Jamie stepped away and was hiding at the far back of the room watching the others fight the monster, but his sight continued to go back at the now dead Wesker.

Alex fired his hunting rifle again only for the shocking limited outcome to happen, his gun clicked and he was out of ammo. "Shit!"

The Tyrant swung its mutated arm at him only for it to collide with the wall, Alex used his empty rifle as a melee weapon and smacked the monster several times before the rifle fully broke after hitting it against the monsters head. "Uh oh."

The monster grabbed Alex by the neck, only for him to kick out of its grasp and escape, it then turned its attention to Jill who was still trying to wake up Barry.

Alex noticed this and managed to get its attention again by punching it.

The Tyrant glanced around and picked Alex up again, this time with a harder grip.

"ALEX!"

Connor charged at it and threw his arms around the monsters waist, trying to squeeze it to let Alex go. Bryan and Danny saw the monster had Alex in its grip and both of them jumped onto the creatures back trying to take it down.

"Come on! Take him down!"

"Let him go! Let him go!"

"You fucking freak! Let our friend go!"

The Tyrant finally let Alex go, it grabbed Connor and threw him out of the way, it then grabbed Bryan and threw him at Alex, who caught Bryan, but then the creature threw Danny at Alex, dropping the three of them to the floor.

The creature was about to go back after Jill until Scott, Richard and Chris all fired their weapons one more time, and the monster finally succumbed to their gunshots and fell to the floor.

Scott reloaded his guns and put them away. "Some BOW, that was too easy."

"Too easy?! That thing tossed us around like we were fucking stones!" Connor said as he got back up.

Alex stood up with the help of Bryan and Danny. "Everyone alright?"

Everyone nodded.

Jamie came out from his hiding spot and sighed. "Sorry I wasn't helping there guys, that thing just looked too strong for me to handle."

Alex shook his head. "It's alright Jamie, if you got involved you might have gotten hurt, it's better you didn't get involved."

Jill kneeled down beside Barry to see if he was still alive. "Barry! Barry!"

Barry opened his eyes and sat up.

Jill sighed with relief. "You're ok."

"Jill, sorry, that was careless of me. Wesker?"

Jill turned to Wesker's dead body. "He's gone."

Barry stood up with her help. "First, let's just get out of here."

Bryan rushed over to Rebecca and kneeled down beside her. "Rebecca!"

He put his hand on her shoulder and helped her sit up, Rebecca coughed lightly before she spoke. "Bryan?"

Bryan smiled and hugged her. "Rebecca! I'm so glad you're alright!"

Richard nodded. "Yeah, it's a good thing you were wearing your bulletproof vest."

Chris took a note that he found on Wesker and walked back over to the others. "There's nothing left for us to do here, let's get moving."

Rebecca nodded. "Ok."

Bryan took her hand and helped her to her feet. "Can you walk?"

"Yes, I'm fine I'll manage."

Bryan smiled. "Ok."

Scott turned to Chris. "How do you propose we get out of here exactly?"

Chris shrugged. "I don't know, but if I could just find some way to let Brad know where we are, then he could fly in and get us out of here."

Scott nodded. "I got it, while looking around, I found an elevator that takes us outside to a helipad, I found a couple of signal flares there too."

"That's a great idea! We'll take those flares and signal Brad so he can find us!" Chris said.

Alex smirked. "Good plan Scott, let's go." Everyone left the laboratory, Jamie stopped to look back at the dead Wesker one more time before moving on.

After a couple of minutes they reached the top in the elevator and were about to move on until Rebecca broke their silence.

"Chris..."

Chris and everyone else turned to her as she continued. "I found a file in the lab, apparently there's still alot of Tyrant Virus here. We should blow this whole place up."

Chris nodded. "Right, the show must go on. I'll leave that to you Rebecca." Chris said as he patted her shoulder.

"I'm on it, I'll start the self-destruct system I found a little while ago."

"It's not like we're out of this yet, I'll see you on the outside."

"Outside." Rebecca replied before running off.

Scott turned to Chris. "Hey, this is a one chance thing, I better go with her to make sure she manages to succeed."

Chris nodded. "Got it. We'll head on to the helipad and wait for you." Everyone moved on while Scott ran after Rebecca.

Alex took the time to reflect back on what they had all been through last night, he had lost two of his best friends in such a short amount of time.

_"Kyle don't you recognize us?"_

_"It's us!"_

_Alex shook his head. "No...something's wrong, I don't think any human being could survive something like that, he got ripped apart. I don't know what's wrong but we have to take care of him."_

_Bryan looked at him. "What do you mean?"_

_Alex looked at Bryan and tilted his head sideways towards Kyle. "Bryan, you know what I mean."_

_Bryan's eyes widened. "What? No way man! I ain't shooting him!"_

_Alex grabbed him. "He just tried to bite me, he's crazed all of a sudden, I don't know why and I personally don't want to know, do him a favour Bryan."_

_Bryan stepped in front of them and looked at his hunting rifle and back at Kyle. "Kyle..."_

_Kyle continued to limp towards them._

_Bryan lifted his rifle up and aimed it at Kyle's head, a tear dropped down his face. "I'm sorry man." Bryan pulled the trigger and a bullet shot out of the rifle and went through Kyle's head. The noise of the bang slowly got quieter until everything went silent. Kyle fell to the ground with a loud thud and was no longer moving._

_Bryan shook his head. "Not this way man, not when we were so close..."_

_Andrew smiled. "It's alright Bryan, please, don't grieve over me, be strong, as long as we are all friends 'til the end, that's all that matters. I'm going to be with Kyle, we'll be watching over you all, so please, for all of our sakes, live."_

_Bryan nodded and stood up without hesitation, Scott, followed by Alex, Jamie, Connor, Danny and Bryan all aimed their weapons at Andrew as he slowly started to close his eyes._

_"I'm sorry Andrew." Bryan quietly muttered._

_After a few seconds past, Andrew stopped moving, and following Scott's lead, the six of them fired all of their weapons into Andrew. Even if he were to turn, no zombie would be able to handle the amount of firepower they had just used._

_Bryan kneeled down and cried over another one of his friends. "Why this way? Why...?"_

_Danny kneeled down beside him and said a prayer for Andrew._

_Alex closed his eyes and tightened his grip around the ring that was in his hand, so hard that there was a small drop of blood leaking out through his fingers._

"Alex? Alex!"

Alex came to and turned to Jamie. "Oh, sorry."

Jamie raised a brow. "You've been silent through the whole walk man, we're nearly there."

Alex nodded. "Ok. I guess I'm still just trying to recover from everything that's happened recently."

Jamie sighed. "I know how you feel, but we can't dwell in the past, we need to forget about all of this, otherwise it will hold us back and it may just be the death of us one day."

Alex nodded again. "You're right Jamie, I'm sorry, I just didn't think right there, let's keep going."

As they continued on, an alarm suddenly went off. _"The self-destruct system has been activated, all personnel must evacuate immediately, deactivating and releasing all locks."_

"That was faster than expected." Connor said.

Red lights started to flicker.

They entered another door, Jill rushed up ahead to hurry the others up. "Let's get going!"

Everyone followed, Chris was the last, as he made his way through, a voice came from his radio. _"This is Brad, I'm running out of fuel, this is your last chance, if there's anyone alive give me a sign, I repeat, this is your last chance!"_

Chris just sighed and put his radio away and continued on until he met up with the others at an elevator. "This is it?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah."

Jill aimed her gun down the tunnel to make sure nothing was following them, instead Rebecca appeared and ran over to them. "The self-destruct system's activated!"

Chris nodded. "Good work, Brad's up in the helicopter!"

Alex and the others all stared at Rebecca.

Alex was the first to ask the question. "Hey, where's Scott?"

Connor shook his head. "Don't tell me he's..."

Rebecca shook her head also. "No, don't worry he's fine, he said he had to take care of something and told me to go on ahead, he said he'll catch up in a minute."

Danny clenched his fists. "Grr, he better not fucking die, we've lost enough of our friends already."

A loud growl echoed through the tunnel.

Rebecca aimed her gun down the tunnel. "Those things are coming!"

"Dammit! We're almost there!" Barry shouted.

Jill nodded. "I'll take care of them."

Chris spoke up. "But-"

Jill looked over her shoulder at him. "Chris, you just get in contact with Brad somehow." Jill ran down the tunnel.

"Ok!"

"Be careful Jill!" Barry shouted out to Jill.

Bryan and Rebecca stared at each other before they parted again with Rebecca going to help Jill.

The elevator arrived at last, Chris entered followed by everyone else, Alex and Richard were left.

"Be careful Rebecca." Richard said to himself as he turned to the elevator.

"Come on Scott, don't die on us." Alex followed Richard into the elevator and they all stayed silent, letting the alarm and the sound of the elevator fill the air. After a minute of silence they reached the top, Chris ran out of the elevator and set up the flare kit.

Alex looked around. "I hope this works."

Chris nodded. "It will." Chris stepped back and watched the flare shoot into the sky.

Connor sat down on the ground and sighed. "Phew, thank god, now all we have to do is wait 'til your buddy arrives with the chopper."

Chris nodded again. "Yeah..."

The elevator alerted them to someone approaching.

Chris and the others turned and waited for the elevator doors to open, Jill and Rebecca exited. "Chris!"

"You okay?" Chris asked noticing Rebecca holding her hand against her shoulder.

Rebecca nodded. "Yeah."

Alex growled. "Grr, where the hell is he?!"

Jamie looked at him. "Scott? He said he'll be here soon, don't worry, if I know Scott, he always manages to make it at the last second."

The ground next to them came flying up into the air, rocks scattered around the area and there was now a hole in the ground, and before their eyes, something leaped out of it and landed right in between them all, it was the Tyrant.

Jill, Barry and Rebecca fired a few shots at it but it turned and smacked Jill away to the ground, knocking her out. "Jill!" Barry ran at the Tyrant but it knocked him aside also. "JILL! BARRY!" Rebecca turned back to the Tyrant and started shooting it as it began to approach her. Her gun clicked, Rebecca was out of ammo and she was trapped, the Tyrant was about to get to her until Bryan dashed right around it and stood between it and Rebecca. "You stay the hell away from her!" Bryan shouted at the monster.

The Tyrant knocked Bryan aside just like it did with Jill and Barry. "Bryan!" Rebecca ran over to him and helped him sit up. "Are you alright?"

Bryan growled in pain. "Yeah I'm alright, it sure hits hard though."

Rebecca gasped as she saw the Tyrant continuing towards her and Bryan.

"Stay away from them!" Richard fired his shotgun at it, followed by Chris, then Danny and Connor. Jamie stepped back and stayed far away from the fight so he wouldn't get hurt.

The Tyrant glanced around and ran at Chris and Richard and charged through them, sending them flying to the ground.

Richard crawled over to his shotgun but the Tyrant stepped on it and picked him up. "Richard!" Danny grabbed the monsters arm attempting to stop it from choking the STARS operative but instead it threw Richard and Danny aside and turned its attention to Chris, Alex and Connor who were the only ones left standing that were able to fight, although it also didn't notice Jamie who was hiding.

"I think this motherfucker was just toying with us earlier, otherwise it would of easily been able to take us out last time like it is right now." Connor said.

Bryan tried to get up but he was still too hurt, Rebecca stayed by his side and made sure he stayed right where he was. "Don't get up Bryan, you're too hurt."

Danny struggled to get up, he could see the Tyrant preparing to take down Chris, Alex and Connor as they were the only ones left, and Bryan was down too, Barry and Jill were out, Richard was too hurt to continue and Jamie was hiding.

"Well, it's time for the black man to suffer a world of hurt." Connor threw his now empty rifle away and charged at the monster.

"CONNOR!"

Connor rammed right into the Tyrant only for him to collide with its normal arm which grabbed him by the throat and threw him aside like a stone, Connor landed right next to Danny.

"No good?" Danny asked.

Connor smirked. "Nope, I tried."

Alex turned to Chris. "I don't have a weapon Chris..."

Chris nodded. "Yeah, and I'm just about out of bullets too..."

The Tyrant started walking over to them.

Alex raised his fists. "Well if this is my only defense then so be it." Alex slowly moved towards the Tyrant and began punching it while avoiding its attempts to grab him.

Chris fired his remaining bullets at the monster, while getting its attention as it glanced around and charged at him knocking him out of the way. "NO CHRIS!"

Chris growled as he struggled to get back up, the Tyrant was going over to finish him off but Alex moved in to stop it. "Leave him alo-" The Tyrant turned around and grabbed Alex by the throat and threw him aside like it did with Connor, Alex landed on ground right front of Jamie who stared in disbelief.

"Jamie...do...do something!" Alex managed to mutter.

Jamie shook his head. "I...I...I can't, I just can't...that thing will kill me."

Alex got to his knees. "Jamie if you don't do something now...It will kill all of us!"

Jamie stepped back and stayed hidden. "I-I can't, I'm sorry!"

Chris crawled back as the Tyrant slowly walked towards him. "So this is it? We were this close..."

"HEY! ASSHOLE!"

The Tyrant slowly looked over its shoulder, the elevator doors were open, exiting the elevator was Scott.

"SCOTT!"

Scott clenched his fists and started preparing to take on the monster. The Tyrant decided to leave Chris for later and focused on Scott.

"SCOTT GET OUT OF HERE!" Chris shouted.

Scott narrowed his eyes. "I don't think so..."

The Tyrant clenched its mutated fist as it was getting closer.

"Come on! Strike you freak! Strike you freak! STRIKE YOU FREAK!" Scott taunted the monster.

His taunt must have worked because the Tyrant ran at him and swung its arm but Scott ducked and got out of the way and made a good distance between him and the monster. "COME ON!" Scott bolted towards the Tyrant as fast as he could and leaped into the air and pushed all of his strength and weight against it, and to everyones surprise, he managed to drop the monster.

Scott got up and started kicking into it but his kicks weren't as strong as his punches as the Tyrant quickly got back up and knocked Scott back with its normal arm. Scott quickly got back up and began walking over to it. The Tyrant swung its mutated arm at him but Scott ducked again and began punching the monster, his punches were having effect as each punch Scott landed on the Tyrant he was making stumble back a step. Scott pulled one fist back and delivered a powerful to the Tyrants face sending it back a few steps.

Scott breathed heavily, even he had his limits but it was clear he was about equal to this BOW also known as Tyrant, but unlike Scott, it never tires, it would only be a matter of time until Scott used up all of his stamina.

The Tyrant faced him and to everyones surprise, its face was bleeding and there were marks all over its body where Scott punched it.

Chris finally managed to stand, he also knew it would only be a matter of time until Scott got tired. He walked over to check on Alex. "Alex are you alright?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah I'm fine, but how the heck are we supposed to kill that thing? Scott's punches are lethal but they ain't lethal enough to kill something like that...we need a new plan."

A rocket launcher came from the sky and landed on the ground in front of them.

Connor raised a brow in confusion. "Thank you god."

Chris looked up at the sky, there was a helicopter, it was Brad. "Chris use it! Kill it, whatever it is!"

Chris ran over to the rocket launcher and aimed it at the Tyrant that was trying to hit Scott. "Scott watch out!"

Scott saw Chris about to fire the rocket launcher and moved out of the way.

Chris fired the rocket launcher, the rocket bolted through the air straight at it, however the Tyrant saw it coming and knocked the rocket away.

"Oh GIVE ME A FUCKING BREAK!" Connor shouted.

"I see why they call this thing the ultimate BOW." Danny added.

Scott narrowed his eyes again and moved to catch its attention once more. "Hey! Try finishing me off you freak! COME ON!"

The Tyrant lifted its arm into the air to strike him but Scott dodged it again and this time Scott kicked the Tyrants leg, bringing it down on one knee and moved out of the way. "NOW CHRIS! NOW!"

Chris smiled. "Good job Scott!" Chris fired the rocket launcher one more time, the rocket shot straight through the air like a clear bullet, and at last, it hit the Tyrant and blew it to pieces, finishing it off once and for all.

"YES! WE DID IT!"

Scott helped Connor and Danny to their feet. "You two okay?"

Connor and Danny nodded, Alex and Jamie joined them.

Chris ran over to Jill and Barry. "Jill! Barry! You two alright?"

Barry got up. "Y-Yeah, still feeling the pain but, I'm ok."

Jill sat up and hugged Chris. "Chris! You're still alive! I was afraid that thing would of killed you!"

Chris shook his head and helped her stand. "Not me, if it wasn't for them, I probably would be, thanks Alex, all of you, and you too Scott, you were amazing back there." Chris said as he extended his hand.

Scott sighed, but to everyones surprise, he shook Chris's hand.

Richard looked at Chris. "Umbrella won't get away with this."

Chris nodded. "Yeah you're right, we're gonna make sure everyone knows what happened here."

Rebecca helped Bryan to his feet. "It's over Bryan, it's over."

Bryan nodded. "Yeah it is, Rebecca..."

Both of them continued to stare at each other for a few seconds, eventually, their faces started to get closer and closer to each other, until Connor cut in putting his arm around Bryan. "Hey Bryan! We did it! We finally won bro!"

Bryan looked at him and sighed. "Connor I...no...no not really, we didn't fully win, it was all at a cost."

Alex nodded. "Indeed it was, we lost our friends through this whole thing, it's only fitting that we make those responsible, PAY for they have done, and that means I'm setting my sights on Umbrella. Chris, when we make it back, I'm going with you, I have my own personal score to settle with Umbrella, we must let everyone know what they have done."

Chris nodded also. "Alex, I'd be glad, to have all of you by my side."

Chris smiled, Alex, Jamie, Bryan, Danny, Connor, Scott, Jill, Barry, Rebecca and Richard, they may have lost some of their friends, but their loss had only pushed them to go and make sure their losses were not in vain. And even if they did lose some of their friends, they gained new ones.

Brad lowered the helicopter to their level, everyone entered.

Jamie looked back at the helipad and the pieces of the destroyed Tyrant one more time and muttered one name to himself before entering the helicopter. "Albert..."

He sat down beside Connor who gave him a confused look. "Yo Jamie, what's up man?"

"Nothing, I'm just glad it's over." Jamie said looking out the window, they were taken to the air and they finally left the facility.

Alex looked outside the window also, the next instant, the mansion that was deep in the forest, blew up in a big explosion, destroying with it the remains of the Tyrant Virus.

Chris looked at Jill, who rested her head against his shoulder, he turned to Barry who was playing with his gun, Rebecca was sleeping, resting her head against Bryan's shoulder who also had his arm around her. Richard was beside Bryan, Danny was beside Richard, Connor and Jamie held each other in a brotherly hug unable to believe they just survived, Scott was beside Barry, and they shared something in common, they both liked their guns.

Chris turned to Alex who was sitting on the opposite side facing him, Chris and Alex smiled at each other and exchanged nods as they made their way home at last.

**Authors Notes: Chapter has been updated and so the whole story has been updated. Took a little longer than I wanted it to, but atleast I got it done. Everyone has escaped at last, of course, and if you know the Resident Evil storyline very well then I'm sure you'll also know that it isn't even close to being over. But that's for another story, hope you enjoyed this one, please take the time to Review if you want, the feedback is always appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
